


The Three Realms (Book 1: Her Highness, the Captain)

by Canso99



Series: The Three Realms [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 64,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canso99/pseuds/Canso99
Summary: Princess Arsha Royana has begun her five-year tour of duty across the fantastic and magical Three Realms! This half-kitsune princess is ready to take on any challenges!
Series: The Three Realms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737658





	1. Chapter 1

Routine was a big thing for the young princess. However, the only routine thing going for her was her usual dressing up. She was in her undergarments already, so all that was left was for her to get her dress on and do her hair up. She got her shirt on over her head and adjusted the sleeves so her shoulders had the right amount of puffiness. After which, she stepped into her skirts and pulled up to her waist. The opening then adjusted itself magically so it was snugly around her waist. She managed to get her nine fox tails through their opening so she felt less restricted. After all that, she sat at her vanity to put her hair up into a bun and tied it off with a long pink ribbon. After that, she pinned a rose hairpiece to her bun where the ribbon kept it together. She stood up and made a few twirls before stopping. “I am Arsha Royana,” she muttered to herself encouragingly. “I am the Crown Princess, native to the Mid-realm’s capital, Largandra, and future ruler of the Mid-realm. I will be a kind, but firm, ruler. I WILL command my ship with dignity.” At that last statement, Arsha released a breath.

“Nervous?” asked a woman’s voice. Arsha yelped and whirled around to see her castle Genie maid, Domesta, giving a knowing smirk.

“Don’t do that!” yelped Arsha. “Giving me a heart attack like that! I’m tense enough as it is!”

“Still worried about commanding the _Endeavor_?” asked Domesta.

“Unbelievably so,” confirmed Arsha.

“You’ll be a fine Captain,” assured Domesta.

“I wish I could convince myself that,” gulped Arsha.

“I’m sure you will, eventually,” replied Domesta. “Breakfast is being served.”

“Thank you, Domesta,” bid Arsha. Domesta phased through the floor as Arsha left her tower room for the dining hall. Her human father and kitsune mother greeted her warmly.

“Good Morning, my little Captain!” cheered her father, Elgrad.

“Good Morning, Precious One,” called her mother, Hanako.

“Good Morning, Mom, Dad,” replied Arsha. She received a hug from both parents. Through that bit of contact, they could sense their daughter’s worry.

“It’s the whole tour of duty,” guessed Elgrad.

“I’m scared,” admitted Arsha as she sat at her place.

“It IS daunting, I freely admit,” mused Elgrad, “but rewarding. I know you’ve heard me tell this story numerous times, but my tour of duty was how I met your mother.”

“When I saw the _Endeavor_ coming out of the Mid/Over Realmgate,” recalled Hanako, “I was stunned. After seeing your father, infatuation gripped my heart and soon, I joined his crew and, after his tour, moved to the Mid-realm and married him. Who knows? You might experience something like that on YOUR tour.”

“Maybe,” conceded Arsha, “but kitsunes aren’t known for seeing into the future, even Blenders like me. Besides, I’ve already got five other romantic partners across the Realms. I might see them during my voyage.”

“True,” replied Hanako, “but if you do, keep your mind on the job.”

“I will,” promised Arsha. As they continued breakfast, the communicator on the table buzzed.

“I’m not expecting a call,” said Hanako, confusion crossing her face.

“Neither am I,” replied Arsha. The communicator buzzed again.

“Can’t it wait?!” snapped Elgrad. He pressed a button on the edge of the table. “Yes?” he asked.

“This is Realmfleet command,” called a woman’s voice. “Your Majesty, your ship is needed at Falgreth. Alpha Priority.”

“Falgreth?!” yelped Arsha.

“That far?!” quizzed Hanako.

“Realmfleet, are you aware of the _Endeavor_ ’s current condition?” asked Elgrad.

“Condition confirmed,” replied the Realmfleet woman. “Regretfully, that is irrelevant. Arsha must depart at once.”

“A week before my scheduled departure date?!” protested Arsha. “Realmfleet, isn’t there another ship to handle this?”

“Negative,” countered the Realmfleet woman. “You will be briefed once you arrive on your ship.” The call ended. Arsha sighed as she leaned back in her chair, looking through the ceiling to the After-realm, asking “Why me?” silently. A knock on the door resounded through the dining hall.

“Come in,” called Elgrad. Domesta and her husband, the Genie head butler, Dumarith, floated in once the door opened.

“Is the meal to your liking?” asked Dumarith.

“Yes,” replied Arsha, “but, regretfully, we need a bag for us to finish on the way to the _Endeavor_.”

“I thought it takes off in a week,” mused Domesta.

“Realmfleet has other ideas,” replied Arsha. “They couldn’t spare any other ships and so assigned me an Alpha Priority mission to Falgreth.”

“That’s on the outskirts of the Under-realm!” protested Dumarith. “The _Endeavor_ ’s overhaul isn’t finished!”

“Alpha Priority missions don’t wait for such niceties,” countered Arsha. “‘Duty waits for no one’, I believe is Daddy’s favorite phrase. Could you package the rest of our breakfast for us? We’ll finish it on the way.”

“Very good, Your Highness,” replied Dumarith.

“Domesta, a masterpiece, as always,” complimented Arsha.

“I do my best,” answered Domesta as she summoned travel food containers. As she and Dumarith moved to clear away the other dishes and package the remaining food, Arsha and her parents headed to their carriage. The horse was ready, as always.

“Where to?” he asked telepathically.

“The shipyards,” directed Elgrad as he received the travel food.

“Got it,” confirmed the horse. He then realized where he was told to go. “Already?!”

“Alpha Priority mission,” replied Arsha as they climbed into the carriage. The horse then stared ahead of him in confusion, then snorted and trotted off once the carriage door was shut. As he left the castle, he went higher into the air, trotting as if he were on the ground. He entered the busy skylanes of the busy Mid-realm capital of Largandra. He stopped when a fairy gave off a red glow at an intersection, then proceeded to move once the fairy’s light went green but stopped suddenly when a harpy flew across from him.

“WATCH IT, BUB!” snapped the horse.

“HEY, I’M FLYING HERE!” screeched the harpy. After the altercation, they proceeded, without incident, to the Largandra shipyards.

* * *

The _Endeavor_ is a thing of beauty on the outside, with concealed attack wings safely nestled in a large, silver, cloud-like vessel. Lights studded the vessel to communicate its current state of standby. Inside, however, was another story. On the main bridge, a pair of large, thick boots on short, tree-trunk legs were sticking out from the underside of a console. “¾ maho-wrench,” directed the owner of the legs as his stocky hand poked out, ready to accept a tool. The Chief Science officer, a brunette Elf man named Elmar, handed him the tool and the hand disappeared under the console. The voice came back. “I said ¾! Not ⅝! Aren’t you the Chief Science Officer?!”

“I am not familiar with engineering tools, Thangred,” replied Elmar. The hand and its pair came out and pulled the Dwarf out from under the console. He then waved the tool in Elmar’s face.

“They’re plainly labeled!” snapped the Dwarf Chief Engineer, Thangred. “Get me the ¾ one!”

“He’s yanking your chain,” called a woman’s voice. A special chair then glided in with the seat filled with water for the mermaid sitting in it. “You know Elves yank people’s chains a lot,” said the mermaid as she winked, pulling her long pony-tail back and adjusting the bun it was connected to.

“Commander Shalvey,” protested Elmar, “we Elves do not ‘yank people’s chains’.”

“Sure, you don’t,” giggled Shalvey. She moved her chair over to her station at Communications to check on the systems. As she tested, she noticed her inbox had an Alpha Priority message from Realmfleet. “Thangred, did you take care of the inbox’s systems?” she asked. Thangred groaned.

“I KNEW I forgot something!” he groaned.

“I think we can forgive this one,” mused Elmar. “There were other tasks that demanded our attention.”

“Mine, maybe!” snarled Thangred. “You, I could do without!”

“Enough,” rumbled a voice. Everyone turned to see a middle-aged Dryad come onto the bridge. “These arguments you two have,” rumbled the Dryad in his slow voice, “are interfering with the overhaul on this ship, making the repairs hasty.”

“Apologies, Commander Oak,” gulped Elmar.

“This won’t happen again,” assured Thangred.

“Good to hear,” replied Oak. “Now, Commander Shalvey, have you received an Alpha Priority communique from Realmfleet?”

“I have one here in my inbox,” answered Shalvey. “I figured it was a mistake.”

“Regretfully, no,” replied Oak. “Please read it.” Shalvey opened the message and read it twice over to make sure she didn’t misread anything.

“Falgreth?! Now?!” she yelped. Oak nodded. “But the overhaul isn’t finished!”

“Besides,” supplied Elmar, “sending us out when Arsha has not gone through the Captain’s ceremony is a breach of tradition.”

“It’s just not logical!” yelled Thangred.

“…It must be my birthday to hear you cite logic,” chuckled Elmar with a wry smile. Thangred rolled his eyes.

“I have already spoken to Realmfleet about this,” replied Oak, “as has our Captain and her family. Nevertheless, our orders stand.”

“…Well,” sighed Shalvey, “better call Nazay and Dalengor.”

“They’re not on the ship?” asked Oak.

“They’re tooling around Largandra,” answered Thangred. “I objected to that as well.”

“It’s only logical for you to do so,” mused Elmar. “Nazay may be an excellent navigator when the ship is in motion, but outside of the bridge, he could get lost easily.”

“Add that to Dalengor’s temper,” supplied Thangred.

“Oh, poor Nazay!” gulped Shalvey as she started to call the two that were absent, her pink seashell glowing as it connected.

* * *

“This way,” directed Nazay, a red tailed Naga.

“You’ve said that the last 10 times we were here!” snarled Dalengor, a shadow-dragon in humanoid form. “At this specific intersection, no less! Just admit that we’re lost!”

“We’re not lost!” protested Nazay.

“Then where are we?!” demanded Dalengor.

“Somewhere north!” he replied. “Or, possibly south.”

“THAT GOBLIN SAID THE SHIPYARDS WERE EAST!” roared Dalengor. “I can’t believe it! The Helmsman can’t get us through a city!”

“Look, navigating from the air,” argued Nazay, “is a lot easier than navigating from the ground! You can see the points of reference more clearly in the air!” The instant he finished; a voice came through their comms.

“This is the _Endeavor_ , calling Dalengor and Nazay,” called Shalvey’s voice.

“Rescued at last!” cheered Dalengor. She switched her comms unit on and Shalvey’s face came through. “Shalvey, get us out of here! Beam us over!”

“Would that I could,” replied Shalvey, “but the transporters are offline.” Dalengor groaned. “Don’t worry, I have a lock on you guys. I can guide you back to the shipyards.”

“Thank you!” sighed Dalengor, grateful for any help.

“Is there a problem?” asked Nazay, wondering why they were called so early.

“We’ve got an Alpha Priority mission from Realmfleet,” replied Shalvey. “We’re going to Falgreth once Arsha gets here.”

“But the overhaul…!” yelped Dalengor.

“Isn’t finished, I know,” interrupted Shalvey. “And it’s a week early for Arsha to take command. We don’t have a choice. I can see you’re in the vicinity of the Largandra Chocolate Factory. Which entrance are you guys at?” The gate had a huge E on top.

“Eastern entrance,” reported Dalengor.

“We’re facing the factory,” supplied Nazay.

“Perfect,” replied Shalvey. “The shipyards are right behind you. Just continue down the street and you’ll be there in no time.”

“Shalvey, I owe you one!” called Nazay.

“You owe me big for this,” answered Shalvey.

* * *

An Olog, Lieutenant Commander Malak, the Tactical officer, was already on board the _Endeavor_ , specifically, Sick Bay. The CMO, a mermaid dressed in fiery colors, Marshii, was putting his left hand through physical therapy with gripping exercises while she tuned her mechanical legs. “98, 99, 100,” she counted. “100 perfect grips. Your hand’s all healed.”

“Maybe a kiss will make it more better?” said Malak in a cutesy voice. He got slapped upside the head for that remark.

“Get Anya to kiss it for you,” hissed Marshii as she slid off the table and moved to her desk when the comms rang. Marshii rolled her eyes. “No rest for the wicked!” she mumbled. She pressed the call button. “Doctor in the house,” she greeted.

“Is anyone with you?” asked Shalvey’s voice.

“Just a Troll Tactical Officer that finished physical therapy,” replied Marshii.

“Perfect,” answered Shalvey. “You two need to come to the bridge. We’re leaving once Arsha gets here.” Marshii and Malak looked at each other in stark confusion.

“…Say that again?” asked Marshii.

“Realmfleet gave us an Alpha Priority mission to Falgreth,” explained Shalvey. “Objections were already raised, but the orders stand. We’ll be briefed by the one who sent the message to Realmfleet.”

“That’s the Capital of the Troll Republic,” recalled Malak.

“We’re on our way,” confirmed Marshii. Malak grinned as they left Sick Bay.

“No arguments?” asked Malak.

“I’m waiting for the right moment,” replied Marshii.

“…You’re gonna rip the caller a new one,” guessed Malak.

“Damn right, I am!” snarled Marshii. “Sending us out when the medical inventory isn’t fully stocked!”

* * *

A poker game was going on at the Recreation Deck. “Call,” directed a female drider, her spider half being covered in white, fluffy hair, called Thengo, the ship’s counsellor.

“I call as well,” answered a female Dwarf, Orthena, the Deputy Science Officer.

“Calling as well,” muttered a male drider, his glossy black spider body shining in the light of the room. This was Melandra, an Engineer under Thangred.

“Well,” chuckled a male Centaur Diplomat, Laverda, “if you lot are going to kick me, I must, respectfully, kick back.” He showed his hand. A pair of 10’s and a pair of 9’s. He reached for the pot.

“Hands off!” snapped Thengo. She showed her Straight and reached for the pot.

“No touchy!” hissed Melandra as he revealed his Flush and reached for the pot.

“Hold it!” boomed Orthena. She revealed her Full house. The other players threw their cards down in disgust as she took the pot. The comms then rang on the poker table. Orthena took the call. “Lieutenant Orthena here, with Lieutenant JG Thengo, Lieutenant Melandra, and Lieutenant Commander Laverda!”

“Perfect,” replied Shalvey’s voice. “The last of the Bridge Crew. We’re all needed on the bridge. We’re gonna be leaving when Arsha gets here. At her last known position, she’s half an hour away.”

“…Is this a joke?!” boomed Orthena.

“We have an Alpha Priority mission from Realmfleet,” answered Shalvey. “We’ll be briefed on the specifics when all Bridge Crew are assembled. And don’t remind me about the incomplete overhaul of the _Endeavor_! I’ve been inundated with such reminders since I called the rest of the crew!” The poker players sighed.

“All right,” groaned Laverda. “We’re on our way.” They left the table and headed for the door. As they did, Orthena left a trail of cards! Melandra was behind her and spotted the trail!”

“Hey!” he called. “How many cards did we play with again?!” He pointed the trail out to his friends. Orthena then sprinted down the hall.

“CHEATER!” shouted Thengo as everyone chased Orthena.

* * *

Arsha and her family had to open the door manually once they arrived on the ship and went up the elevator. “Allow me,” rumbled Oak as he helped open the door.

“Thanks, Oak,” bid Arsha.

“The caller is waiting for you, Your Highness,” reported Shalvey. “It’s Enfanti Glarosa, Co-Head of the Larkentha Family’s Blue Rose Harem.”

“Put her through,” directed Arsha. It took a while to clear the static, but a woman appeared on the screen, dressed in a blue harem-girl’s outfit and a blue rose pinning some of her hair behind her right ear.

“Arsha, is that you?” asked the woman.

“It’s me, Enfanti,” confirmed Arsha.

“Why are you asking for my daughter’s aid right now?” asked Elgrad.

“Because Lord and Lady Varsek were murdered in Falgreth while Master Delga and I were visiting,” answered Enfanti.

“During Freedom Day?!” asked Malak. “The leaders of all Troll-kind?!”

“Yep,” replied Enfanti. “I’ve been trying to find leads, but even I’M stumped where to start. I need you to help me solve this mystery.” Arsha winced as she looked around the bridge.

“I hate to say it,” she sighed, “but the _Endeavor_ ’s condition is…not its best.”

“I’m aware of that,” replied Enfanti. “I even asked if you guys could borrow another ship, but Realmfleet said no. Come to Falgreth and help me solve this mystery. We’ll hold a massive celebration when the situation is settled.”

“I look forward to it,” answered Arsha. “See you there.” The call ended and Arsha turned to her parents. “Well, this is it,” she sighed, her eyes getting misty. The same held true for her parent’s eyes as they hugged her.

“Come back safe,” whispered Hanako.

“Treat this ship like a lady,” directed Elgrad, “and she’ll bring you home.” The embrace ended as Arsha dried her eyes and her parents left the bridge.

“Captain,” rumbled Oak, “the bridge is yours.” He gestured to the Captain’s chair. Arsha sat down slowly, noticing that it gave comfort for her and allowed for space for all of her tails. Oak sat to her right and Thengo sat to her left. Consoles popped, jarringly, out of the floor in front of them and they had to pull them up to their armrests. Malak sat behind Arsha in a rotating seat surrounded by consoles. Shalvey was on Malak’s left and sat in a tank of water. Elmar sat to Malak’s right and Orthena sat to Elmar’s both consoles in the wall of the bridge, like Shalvey’s seat. Laverda sat on Shalvey’s left, with a book opened for all the various cultures and their diplomatic proceedings. Dalengor was surrounded by consoles as well, sitting in the same chair as Malak, on his left. Sitting to the right of Malak, in the same configuration as him and Dalengor, was Marshii in a tank like Shalvey. Thangred and Melandra were seated behind Malak with Thangred on the left and Melandra on the right. Nazay was in a seat directly in front of Arsha and allowed his large tail to be at its fullest length under the helm control console.

“Here we go, the uglier side of my people awaits,” muttered Malak, confusing everyone on the bridge. It was soon dismissed.

“Okay, Helm,” directed Arsha, “nice and easy.”

“As easy as I can make it,” replied Nazay. “We better get our straps on.”

“Not a bad idea,” confirmed Thengo.

“Agreed,” answered Arsha. All bridge crew pressed a button on their consoles and safety buckles came out. For humanoids, it was simply shoulder and waist straps connected at the center. For species like Merfolk and Nagas, additional straps were available for the tails. For species like Centaurs and Driders, straps were placed across their rears.

“All right,” gulped Nazay once the crew was secured, “here we go.” The _Endeavor_ left the dock, but despite Nazay’s efforts, it was still a shaky departure. Good thing he suggested the safety harnesses.


	2. Chapter 2

The _Endeavor_ was flying with random bursts of speed through the darker skies of an Under-realm morning. You could hear it coming before you saw it, not something that should happen to a vessel with stealth in mind. Enfanti and her Frostik master, Lord Delga Larkentha, winced as it arrived in Falgreth’s airspace. “Had I know it was THAT bad, Master,” muttered Enfanti, “I would have begged Realmfleet to let the crew borrow another ship.”

“How could any of us have known?” asked Delga. The _Endeavor_ finally landed, though it was a rough landing. The crew came out, a little shaken. Arsha’s hair was almost blown over from the stops and starts along the way. “You look like you tried to solve the _Endeavor_ ’s problems on the way,” observed Delga to Arsha.

“Thangred asked me to see if you could spare anyone from the Engineer’s Guild,” replied Arsha.

“We don’t have any clients right now,” remarked Delga. “I can bring the entire Guild, if you wish.”

“That would be splendid,” thanked Arsha.

“While I organize the Engineer’s Guild,” directed Delga, “Enfanti can show you the crime scene and give you the details.”

“Malak, Dalengor,” called Arsha, “I’ll need your help.”

“Aye, Captain,” remarked Malak as he and Dalengor departed with Arsha and Enfanti.

“I’ll be frank,” sighed Enfanti, “this is a case with few leads. I’ll be as clear as I can with the picture I got. Lord and Lady Varsek were hosting a massive celebration for the anniversary of Falgreth’s independence from Dwelga.”

“Dwelga once worked us Trolls like dogs,” explained Malak, “stunting our intellectual growth. We’ve had a tenuous peace with Dwelga for a while.”

“Hence why you mentioned the uglier side of Trolls,” recalled Arsha. “There’s gonna be some people thinking this murder was Dwelga’s fault.”

“Bingo,” confirmed Malak.

“After the celebration,” continued Enfanti, “they retired to their chambers. Given that their clothes were on the floor, I’d say a naughty night was planned. They had a sip of Drakh before they died of a heart attack.”

“Drakh’s the softest alcoholic drink Trolls have, though,” countered Malak.

“And Trolls don’t get heart attacks unless they were poisoned,” remarked Arsha.

“And poisoned they were,” replied Enfanti. “However, the crime scene was engineered to look like a Splitter job. The first bit that clued me in was that there was a bit of thread on the doorknob, glove thread.”

“So a Troll couldn’t have done it,” guessed Malak, “our gloves are mossy.”

“Second,” continued Enfanti, “the room was clearly entered AFTER Lord and Lady Varsek had died. The footprints left behind were fresher than theirs. If they were the same, perhaps I could consider the Splitters. However, even the ruined bed was engineered to look like a struggle had taken place. Third, the needles that were stuck into their necks had no traces of poison anywhere on them.”

“Needles in their necks?” quizzed Dalengor. “It’s impossible to stick anything into a dead Troll. They turn to stone when they die.”

“It’s a process that takes a few minutes,” recalled Malak. “The murderer had a window of opportunity to plant the needles.”

“Fourth,” finished Enfanti, “an older Splitters card was used, not the ones we see today.”

“So, for once,” guessed Dalengor, “the Splitters were framed.”

“Besides,” supplied Malak, “they resort to stabbing, not poison.”

“Even then,” continued Enfanti, “this was not an immediate poisoning. Lord and Lady Varsek had had small doses in their drinks over a period of two months.”

“Can’t trolls process the poison?” Arsha asked Malak.

“That takes days,” answered Malak. “If the same poison were introduced into the Troll’s body a day later, it would build up. Now, the dosage would have to have been miniscule because I’m surprised they lasted two months.”

“I have to say,” sighed Enfanti, “I’ve seen plenty of poison-based murders in my day. This beats the Depths out of me.” As she finished, they arrived at the hotel with a crowd gathering in front. Enfanti waved and the Head Watchman saw her. She cleared a path by roaring and waving her club. Once the crowd parted, Arsha, Malak, Dalengor, and Enfanti were allowed access to the hotel. The Head Watchman then waved one of her subordinates over. He handed her a report.

“The chemical makeup of the poison Enfanti requested,” she reported as she handed it off to Enfanti. She tried to make something of it, but to no avail.

“Are any of you familiar with this?” she asked.

“I might know of a contact that could help us,” replied Malak. “Regretfully, it’s not one of my more…legal contacts.”

“We need whatever lead we can get,” commented Arsha. “Who is this contact?”

* * *

Malak had to go through a lot of secure channels to get to his contact, a male Slime by the name of Recanth. His green, gooey face filled the screen of Malak’s communicator. “Malak, you solid friend!” he burbled. “It’s been too long! Are you and Anya still together?”

“Life would just be barren without her,” replied Malak.

“What I wouldn’t give to see her again,” sighed Recanth.

“I bet she misses you,” chuckled Malak. Recanth gave off a burbly guffaw.

“I bet she does!” he called. “She would have bankrupted me within a matter of minutes! But, I’m sure you didn’t contact me for funsies. What can I do for you?”

“How would you like to earn a little extra cash?” asked Malak. “Enough to buy a good seat in the Slime Senate?”

“Continue,” invited Recanth, interested.

“I need information on a specific poison used on a pair of Trolls,” explained Malak.

“Poison?” asked Recanth. “Hardly a difficult bit of research. What kind of poison?”

“That’s the snag we’re hitting,” answered Malak. “All I have is the chemical formula.”

“That’s more than enough for me to start,” assured Recanth. “Let me see it. I’ll find your mystery poison.”

“I had a feeling I could count on you!” praised Malak. “Here it is!” He waved his communicator over the formula, copying it over to the device and sending it to Recanth. “There we go, transmission complete,” said Malak.

“This shouldn’t take long,” replied Recanth as his slimy fingers danced across his work-station.

“We’re in no rush,” Malak lied. After a few seconds, Recanth’s work-station started flashing red as his simulated eyes went wide.

“Malak, you IDIOT!” he snapped.

“Is…something the matter?” asked Malak.

“I’ll say something’s the matter!” gurgled Recanth. “I’m ruined! My career is over, thanks to you!”

“What did I do?!” Malak said in an uncharacteristic yelp.

“You and your poison’s chemical formula!” hissed Recanth. “It’s for a classified poison! Even the chemical symbols are classified! Where did you get this?!” As Malak opened his mouth to speak, Recanth cut him off. “Never mind! The less I know, the better! If I’m lucky, I can get through this with my core intact! Maybe they won’t trace the request back to me!”

“Who?” asked Malak. Recanth took in a breath before responding.

“The Diamond Consortium,” he revealed. Malak’s eyes went wide.

“Thank you for your time,” gulped Malak as he prepared to terminate the call. “We should meet for lunch sometime.” The call ended and he turned back to Arsha, Enfanti, and Dalengor.

“The Diamond Consortium?” gasped Enfanti. “That’s bad news.”

“What’s the Diamond Consortium?” asked Arsha.

“The Intelligence network for the Troll Republic,” answered Malak. “They spy on everyone, and I do mean EVERYONE. You couldn’t sit down for dinner without the ingredients and preparation being duly noted and recorded by the Consortium.”

“What happens if you eat something that doesn’t meet with their approval?” asked Arsha.

“I knew a Troll grandmother who disappeared for less,” revealed Dalengor.

“Whether or not you agree with their methods,” continued Enfanti, “you can’t help but admire their efficiency.”

“If I may be a little boastful,” supplied Malak, “not even the Largandra Intelligence Bureau could compete with them when it comes to intelligence gathering and covert operations.”

“Why would they authorize poisoning Lord and Lady Varsek?” asked Enfanti.

“I don’t think they did,” countered Dalengor. “They don’t usually release their poisons to any kind of market.”

“That’s true,” agreed Enfanti. “And they were the Consortium’s staunchest supporters. Why poison their allies?”

“I think we need to find a member,” declared Arsha.

“Or let the Consortium find you,” called a voice. A large Olog, twice Malak’s size, came towards them in a black trench coat and hat. “Mr. Bling, at your service,” the Olog introduced himself.

“Princess Arsha at yours,” answered Arsha.

“The rumor is,” muttered Malak, “that you would need to commit a crime to find the Consortium.”

“I have proof that none of you killed Lord and Lady Varsek,” assured Mr. Bling. “The conversation alone told me that.”

“Then perhaps you can account for one of your poisons being used?” asked Arsha.

“Regretfully, I have no answers,” sighed Mr. Bling. “I will keep in touch if any new developments come to light. Good day.” He went back down the street, leaving Arsha and her associates to ponder their next move in the red light of an Under-realm afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Enfanti sat in Delga’s lap. She always did so when she was distressed in some way, allowing her master’s fur to soothe her as his arms wrapped around her. “This doesn’t make sense,” she muttered.

“This isn’t like the Diamond Consortium,” mused Delga. “They don’t allow for gaps in their security.”

“That’s not what I meant, Master,” corrected Enfanti. “It’s the motive of the case. Why kill Lord and Lady Varsek? They’ve done nothing to threaten the stability of the Troll Republic.”

“Maybe it has nothing to do with the Diamond Consortium,” guessed Delga. “Maybe this was another red herring.”

“Then why use a poison the Consortium uses?” asked Enfanti. “I ran over the crime scene using my right eye to see if magic was involved and it wasn’t!”

“What other clues are there?” quizzed Delga.

“All we have is a copy of Lord Varsek’s speech,” sighed Enfanti. “I don’t know, maybe there’s something magical in it. Then again, maybe not.”

“It’s worth a shot,” suggested Delga. Enfanti sighed, then stood up and walked to the table the speech laid on. She picked it up and started reading it. As she did, she noticed something magical WAS laced into the speech.

“Master, I think I got something!” she said, excitedly. Delga hurried over to her and listened carefully to her explanation. “It’s a modified truth spell!” she explained. “Woven into the speech’s words is something that relates to a world-shaking truth! If read aloud, the truth would be heard in the heads of all who listened to it!”

“Maybe we should read it!” declared Delga.

“I’ll do it!” replied Enfanti. She cleared her throat and began. “Troll-kind was not treated kindly long ago. For a long time, we have been treated like dogs and our intellectual pursuits were halted. One Troll then stood up and told his masters ‘I am a living creature that deserves dignity!’ That one Troll sparked a revolution during Dwelga’s enslavement of all Troll subspecies. It took our ancestors a lot of time, but we soon became free. That one Troll’s sacrifice was not done in vain. Now, here we are, enjoying life as is our right, free from fear of the Slaver’s lash! Free from fear of being declared too clever. Free from fear of being watched! To this day, I thank that one Troll for getting us to where we are today! Let Belnak’s sacrifice be forever immortalized. Today, as I said in the past and will continue to say in the future, I do not fear those who would try to enslave us! I will fight them every step of the way!” As she read, the truth entered their minds. “…I don’t believe it!” she whispered.

“The Diamond Consortium is attempting to bring slavery back!” hissed Delga. “Why?!”

“You will never know!” boomed a voice. Mr. Bling’s fist then smashed into Delga’s skull. Enfanti quickly summoned ice armor all over herself, but she didn’t have time to harden it fast enough as Mr. Bling knocked her out with just one punch. His goons then came in. “Get them to headquarters quickly!” he ordered. “I will not allow our plans to make Dwelga whole be ruined!”

* * *

Thangred was busy pounding out any dents the _Endeavor_ suffered on the trip to Falgreth. The problems the ship had suffered were being solved in record time. “Thank goodness for the Under-realm Engineer’s Guild,” he sighed. “Hey, Borshek, where’s Delga? I want to give him my thanks.”

“I haven’t seen him in a while,” replied a female Orc.

“Huh?” quizzed Thangred. “That’s not like him at all. Could someone find him?”

“I’ll take a gander,” called Lorsek, a male Werewolf. He took off, sniffing all the way, until he stopped at an alley’s entrance. He then took deeper sniffs and smelt fear, panic, blood, and secrecy. He took an even deeper sniff and determined the people that went down the alley. Panic seized his heart and he ran back to the _Endeavor_. “Where’s Arsha?!” he yelped.

“She and Dalengor are at L'obscurité Belle,” answered Borshek. “That café down the street. Why?”

“I have reason to believe that Delga and Enfanti were kidnapped!” revealed Lorsek. That got their attention!

“I’ll get them here!” called Thangred. He took off at an impressive speed.

“Okay, how?!” asked Lorsek.

“Haven’t you heard?” chuckled Borshek. “Dwarves are natural sprinters.”

“That was sprinting?!” gasped Lorsek. The instant he asked the question, something sparked on the hull of the ship. “Oh for…I JUST FIXED THAT!”

“Let’s try again!” sighed Borshek.

* * *

Arsha and Dalengor were treating themselves to the richest dark chocolate cake in all the Realms, found only in the Under-realm. They had a special outdoor seat at L'obscurité Belle, the finest café in the Under-realm, serving the best pastries and coffee, Chocolate was a favorite with Arsha. She ate slowly to savor the taste. Dalengor had already finished hers and was waiting for Arsha to finish. “Why you insist on eating dessert slowly,” she growled, “I can’t fathom. We have a five-year mission to get cracking on!”

“Sometimes, one needs to make time for enjoyment,” replied Arsha.

“This isn’t a pleasure cruise!” insisted Dalengor.

“Look, we’re here until the case surrounding Lord and Lady Varsek’s deaths is closed,” countered Arsha. “Besides, savoring sweets during a case like this helps me to think clearly. I would rather not be crashing into walls in a panic or act so uptight. Captains who are totally authoritarian tend to have their crews wound up so tight that there’s no joy in their work. In short, I’m doing this for my health and the health of the crew. Also, I can give a more accurate description of my food if I savor it.” A teasing grin then crossed her face. “Shall I describe it?”

“No, thank you,” grunted Dalengor as she folded her arms across her chest.

“Look, if an emergency comes up,” Arsha assured her best friend, “then it’s all business. I can take this to go and we’ll make the necessary prepar…do you hear that?”

“It sounds like a Dwarf sprinting,” realized Dalengor. Arsha held her hands up to her eyes like binoculars and cast a spell on them to have the same function as binoculars. She looked up the street to see a ball of dust coming down.

“It IS a Dwarf sprinting!” she revealed. “It’s Thangred!”

“Why’s he sprinting?” asked Dalengor.

“We’re about to find out,” replied Arsha. “He’s slowing down.” Thangred stopped at their table.

“Your Highness, the situation has gone bad!” he called. “We have reason to believe that Delga and Enfanti were kidnapped!”

“What?!” yelped Arsha as she stood up.

“What happened?!” roared Dalengor as she followed suit.

“Lorsek found their scents,” explained Thangred. “He can explain better than I could.”

“Let’s get going!” declared Arsha. She keyed in a command on the table and a box appeared for her cake. When she got the cake in the box, she waved a crystal cube the size of her palm over the table. The resulting cha-ching was an indication that her payment was successful. She and Dalengor then joined Thangred out on the sidewalk. Arsha then made teal flames appear at the tips of three of her tails and formed the points of an equilateral triangle with them. She then snapped her fingers and they were instantly transported back to the _Endeavor_. She handed her take-out box to a Drider crewman and told him to put it in her ready room’s fridge. As the Drider hurried off to obey, Arsha approached Lorsek. “I understand you sniffed out a kidnapping?” she asked. Lorsek then explained the story up to the point where Thangred sprinted off to find Arsha.

“You sprinted an entire street to get to us?” quizzed Dalengor. “That’s impressive.”

“What’s even more impressive,” remarked Arsha, “was that someone successfully kidnapped Delga and Enfanti. Delga’s a knight for the Under-king and Enfanti was trained by Rekarshii herself. They’re not the easiest of targets.”

“Orders, Captain?” asked Dalengor.

“I want a constant two-member patrol,” ordered Arsha. “They are to do everything in their power to find Delga and Enfanti.”

“I’ll organize it immediately,” affirmed Dalengor.

“Thangred,” commanded Arsha once Dalengor set off to do her duty, “I need all wands tuned. It may be possible that a firefight may occur.”

“I’ll tune them twice if I need to,” replied Thangred. He headed off to obey and Arsha moved into the elevator.

“Deck?” asked the computer more clearly than last time.

“Bridge,” she directed. The elevator took her to the bridge and the door opened all the way. “Thank you, Under-realm Engineer’s Guild,” she bid. Shalvey and Nazay were talking about something when they saw Arsha. “Shalvey, patch me through to my father and the Under-king,” ordered Arsha. “Delga and Enfanti have been kidnapped and I want them informed. I’ll take it in my ready room.”

“Aye, Captain,” confirmed Shalvey. She called up the two Kings as Arsha entered her opulent ready room. The wall mirror then changed to show Elgrad and the Under-king, Dark Lord Orbak.

“Arsha,” said Orbak in his usual booming voice. “I wasn’t expecting you yet.”

“Your Majesty, I have grave news,” reported Arsha. “Lord Delga Larkentha and Enfanti Glarosa, Head-member of the Larkentha Family’s Blue Rose Harem, have been kidnapped.”

“Those two?!” yelped Elgrad. “That’s not an easy feat!”

“Indeed not,” agreed Orbak. “Do you believe it to be in relation to Lord and Lady Varsek’s deaths?”

“I see no reason to believe otherwise,” replied Arsha. “This is too much of a coincidence.”

“What have you and Enfanti uncovered that may lead to this?” asked Orbak.

“We discovered,” reported Arsha, “the Varseks were poisoned with something the Diamond Consortium would use.” Orbak then went quiet.

“Orbak?” asked Elgrad.

“There have been rumors,” revealed Orbak, “that the Diamond Consortium has been infiltrated. Hence why their methods are more brutal and primitive these days. I need these rumors investigated now, but I cannot ask you to investigate them, Arsha. I CAN, however, send Malnar to assist.”

“It will be nice to see her again,” said Arsha with a grin. “I just wish it was under better circumstances.”

“She will enjoy seeing you as well,” replied Orbak. “I would expect her early tomorrow morning. Orbak out.” His image faded from the mirror.

“Look at you,” sighed Elgrad. “All grown up and settling into the Captain’s chair comfortably. I predict a great future ahead of you.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” gulped Arsha, “but I’m still nervous. Does it ever go away?”

“To be honest,” replied Elgrad, “those nerves never fully go away until the tour’s over. But, as long as you remember your crew and help them as much as they help you, you will be a successful Captain.”

“I hope so,” sighed Arsha. “I’ll see you around. Arsha out.”

“Love you, sweetie! Good luck!” bid Elgrad as the call ended. Arsha sighed as she sat on her sofa, a small smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

It was early morning in Falgreth as Malnar’s ship, the _Meteor_ , landed. Evoking the image of its namesake, the ship was painted in fiery colors. Elmar and Orthena were on either side of Arsha. The ramp lowered and Malnar, a brunette woman in a dress of red, orange, and yellow, came down. Her hairpiece on the back of her hair was floral and in the same red, orange, and yellow and her pink-tinted lips were in a smile. “It’s been too long, Foxy!” she called to Arsha.

“I’ve missed you, Bonfire!” cheered Arsha.

“You’re late,” remarked Elmar.

“Sorry,” replied Malnar.

“What’s the threshold of the M9 molecule?” asked Orthena.

“40 electron volts, Ms. Orthena,” answered Malnar.

“Third brightest star from Umbarin?” quizzed Elmar.

“View from where, Mr. Elmar?” asked Malnar.

“Over-realm,” replied Elmar.

“Arax, or Betora, if you prefer the original Seraphim name,” answered Malnar.

“…Not bad,” commented Elmar. “Now, would you mind a hug?”

“Wouldn’t mind at all!” said Malnar as she opened her arms for a hug. She was embraced by all three. “I didn’t expect a pop-quiz,” chuckled Malnar.

“Just making sure one of my best students,” rumbled Orthena, “didn’t forget she was a scientist while being a princess.”

“How could I forget?” asked Malnar. “I still have nightmares of your Magi-calculus final.”

“Much as I would like to play catch-up,” interjected Arsha, “we have a kidnapping to address.”

“Spare no details,” replied Malnar as everyone walked towards the _Endeavor_.

* * *

Enfanti and Delga sat in their cell. Delga’s chains were designed to keep a Frostik’s claws and hidden tail stinger from being utilized. Delga had forgotten his civilized demeanor as he thrashed about, trying to break the chains, cursing in the Frostik language all the while. Enfanti had never seen Delga so riled. It made her drop her cool façade, huddling in fear in a corner. After expending his energy, Delga dropped to the floor. Enfanti kept her distance for a bit before slowly crawling to him. When she was close enough, her hand went up to his shoulder. The instant she made contact, Delga drooped lower, feeling ashamed. “Master?” asked Enfanti.

“I’m robbed of use of my natural weapons,” sighed Delga, “and how do I respond? By acting like an animal? What kind of knight am I?” Enfanti took this as a que to get closer and hug him.

“We’ll get out of this,” she assured softly. As soon as she said it, the chains started dragging them to opposite walls. They kept resisting, but it was no good. They resigned themselves to being separated and sat down, which was unfortunate for Delga as when he sat down, he cried out in pain. “What’s the matter?!” Enfanti called from her spot.

“I don’t know!” gasped Delga. “I think I sat on something!” Enfanti then got an idea.

“Guard!” she called. “My master is in pain! I’m stuck on my side! Please! Help him!” The guard entered the room and headed over to Delga’s side.

“Let me see,” he grunted. Delga stood up and turned around. There was a large sliver of wood stuck in his right butt cheek.

“Get it out!” cried Delga. The pain was causing him to shake.

“Keep still so I can do something!” snapped the guard.

“Just yank on it!” growled Delga. There was a brief jingle, but the guard was too busy with his task.

“This is going to hurt,” he warned.

“It already hurts!” hissed Delga. “Just take it out!”

“If you say so,” sighed the guard. He gripped it and yanked it out hard and quick. Delga elicited one last gasp of pain. “Now,” said the guard as he tossed the splinter aside and turned to Enfanti, “keys!”

“What keys?” asked Enfanti innocently.

“Don’t play dumb,” growled the guard. “your intelligence and resourcefulness are renowned throughout the Realms. I heard the jingle of keys hitting each other. You used a levitation spell while I was distracted by your master’s pain to bring the keys to your side. You have them behind your back and are most likely trying to undo the locks on your chains. I’m not falling for it, so give them back!”

“The keys?” asked Enfanti in a cutesy voice.

“Yes, the keys!” roared the guard, losing his patience. “When I want the keys back, you give them to me!”

“All right, if you say so,” chuckled Enfanti. She then decked the guard in the eye with four of the keys between her fingers. The guard howled in pain at the loss of his eye and was scrambling around in his medical pouch for a regeneration potion. Enfanti took that time to free herself and undid all the locks to her chains. She then leapt over the guard and ran towards Delga, setting to work on undoing his locks. The guard then found the necessary potion and drank it, washing his eye socket out of any excess blood that might interfere with the regeneration process. When he got his depth perception back, the guard snarled and ran towards Enfanti and Delga. Delga’s tail was freed first, so he ejected the concealed stinger and stuck it into the guard’s neck. Knockout venom flooded the guard’s systems and he fell to the floor. Enfanti breathed a sigh of relief as she undid the rest of the locks. Soon, Delga was freed and started going towards the door, limping a bit. “Master, wait!” called Enfanti as she rummaged through the medical pouch. She pulled out a disc with green goo in it. Its function is to accelerate the healing process of any breaks in any skin. “Rub this over the wound,” instructed Enfanti as she handed it to Delga. Delga did so, bending over to get to the wound. His back was to Enfanti. A snort of amusement escaped her nose before she started laughing.

“This isn’t funny!” snapped Delga.

“Sorry…Master,” giggled Enfanti, “but…but it…!” she then returned to laughing. Delga then realized she was laughing at his mooning position towards her and joined in her laughter.

“You…you know…what’s…funny…funnier?” he said between laughs. “I don’t…I don’t think…this…this thing…works!”

“It’s…it’s elec…electrically stimu…” Enfanti got out before laughing again.

“Oh!” laughed Delga. “I forgot…forgot to…turn it on!” He pressed a button on the disc and returned to rubbing it over the wound. A cooling relief washed over the area and Delga sighed in relief. “Oh, that’s better!” he said softly.

“My sides!” gasped Enfanti as her laughter died down. She gave a sigh of joy as Delga finished with the regenerator goo and turned it off. “I know your detractors call you an ass,” giggled Enfanti, “but I doubt they use that context.”

“It DOES give a new meaning to that word,” chuckled Delga. “Is there a medical scanner in that pouch? I have no idea how long my venom takes on a Troll before wearing off.”

“Right here,” replied Enfanti as she pulled out a boxy device and waved it over the guard. She then checked the readings and confusion crossed her features. “Heartbeat’s twice as fast as a Troll,” she reported. “His blood pressure’s lower than a Troll. His dermal makeup is…Master, this isn’t a Troll, it’s a genetically modified Goblin!”

“A Goblin?!” yelped Delga. He then remembered the rumors. “The Diamond Consortium HAS been infiltrated!”

“We need to tell the Under-king,” declared Enfanti. “Let’s get out of here!”

“Right!” agreed Delga. Using a simple camouflage spell, they slipped towards the entrance to the building unseen. At least, unseen until they were caught by the light coming in through the door’s window.

“THERE’S A SHADOW BY THE DOOR!” warned a Consortium Member. “SOMEONE’S SNEAKING OUT!” The alarm was raised and the spell was cancelled. Delga used his strength to tear the door down and they ran into the streets. They got a good glimpse of the building they were in, what the building’s number was, and what street they were on. They managed to evade the guards, but something happened to Delga’s memory.

“Great!” he muttered. “An amnesia spell activated when we left the street! I can’t remember their address!”

“Don’t worry, I still remember it,” assured Enfanti. “My eye recorded everything. We were held at 2708 Stonetrap Lane, Falgreth, 478096.

“Enfanti, you are magnificent!” praised Delga. “Let’s raise the…!”

“Your Highnesses!” shouted a voice. “Over there! I see them!” Delga and Enfanti whirled around to see Orthena leading Elmar, Malnar, and Arsha towards them. They were embraced warmly and asked multiple times if they were alright.

“Your Highnesses, we’re fine,” assured Enfanti, “but not the Consortium. We have proof that it was infiltrated by Dwelga Goblins.” She then explained what happened.

“This is treason!” growled Malnar. “My father must be informed of this!”

“Let’s return to our ships then, and do so,” declared Arsha. “My father should be informed as well.”


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was armored and ready to storm the Diamond Consortium’s main Headquarters. Arsha cracked her knuckles as Malnar cast a voice amplification spell on herself. “Attention, residents of 2708 Stonetrap Lane!” she announced. “You have been found out! Your treason against the Under-realm will not go unpunished! You have been charged with infiltration of the Diamond Consortium with intent to enslave the Troll population again! Your genetic manipulation has been discovered! Surrender yourselves to Under-realm law peacefully or we storm the place! You have 10 seconds to…!” She was interrupted by a wand blast from the building.

“We will NOT surrender!” replied Mr. Bling’s voice. “The animals we had will become ours again! Back off or we will level Falgreth!”

“Big mistake!” snarled Malnar as she cancelled her spell. “STORM IT!” she ordered the people. Both Arsha and Malnar’s crews came in, wands blazing. The battle was shrouded in a sea of wand bolts and smoke. Arsha, Malnar, Enfanti, and Delga occupied themselves with Mr. Bling. His knife was slashing here and there, scoring a few shots, but not doing anything serious. He then set his wand into the knife and pulled the handle down, making it a blaster, and fired off a few shots to get his attackers to keep their distance.

“It’s times like this,” panted Enfanti, “that I wish Mistress and Dorbu were here!”

“Arctania would also help in this instance!” remarked Delga. “My stinger’s not finding a chink in his armor!”

“Then I’ll make one!” declared Malnar. Her wand started spewing fire, then it concentrated into a tiny point, firing a beam of fire at a spot on Mr. Bling’s shoulder. Mr. Bling cried out in pain as the beam pierced his shoulder.

“Thank you!” bid Delga. His tail lunged for the spot, but Mr. Bling grabbed it and flung him aside.

“Master!” cried Enfanti. She snarled, then formed an Ice Blade, swinging it down on Mr. Bling’s head. Mr. Bling caught it and slammed his fist into her side, making a rib snap and putting her into a lot of pain. Malnar then helped Enfanti reset her rib before casting a healing spell. “Thank you,” she gasped.

“This would go a lot easier,” growled Malnar, “if he were a Goblin!”

“His strength may go down,” observed Arsha, “but his speed will go way the heck up!”

“…Arsha, you just gave me an idea!” cheered Enfanti. “Goblins can’t exactly control their speed on slippery surfaces!”

“No, they can’t,” realized Arsha. “I see what you mean.” She made a quick telepathic call to Malnar and Delga and they got into position for the plan.

“What makes you think you can stop me?” demanded Mr. Bling.

“A few things, actually,” replied Malnar. She stepped aside to let Enfanti ice the ground. Mr. Bling chuckled.

“What good will THAT do?” he boomed. “Have you not gotten a good look at me?”

“Allow me to remedy that!” called Arsha’s voice. Two of her tails had teal fireballs at the tips and she clasped her hands, pointing the pointer and middle fingers of both hands into a teal runic circle. She then spread her hands apart to opposite sides of the circle and a blue ball of light appeared in the center. She then held her right hand out in a flicking position. “Rashentha!” (Undo) she said as she flicked the blue light towards Mr. Bling. The light entered him and he was covered in a blue aura. As it spread, a pinky came back!

“No!” wailed Mr. Bling. “Recua! RECUA!” (Halt). It was no use. His skin went from the usual rocky grey of the Trolls to the sickeningly green of the Goblins, his height went down to a human level, his ears became pointed, his chin was more pronounced, and his nose became potato-like. The aura faded as the real form of Mr. Bling was revealed.

“Borome!” yelped Malnar.

“Chancellor Garsheek’s son?!” quizzed Arsha.

“Oh, wait ‘til she gets her hands on you!” snarled Enfanti.

“Who do you think funded this venture?!” growled Borome. He charged at Enfanti, but she sidestepped as if she were on cobblestones, not ice. Borome was not so lucky, he skidded when he tried to turn around. When he regained his balance, Delga swung his tail into his enemy and knocked him into a wall, Arsha grabbed him with one of her tails and slammed him to the ground, and Malnar summoned chains clasped to his neck and arms. She then pulled him up to her helmeted face.

“Daddy will be very interested to hear your side,” she hissed. As soon as she said so, heavy footsteps were heard. “Here he is now,” said Malnar as she cancelled her armor. Accompanying King Orbak was a female Goblin, Chancellor Garsheek of the Goblin Imperium. When she saw her son in chains, she gasped.

“MY BABY!” she shrieked. “LET HIM GO!”

“No chance!” declared Malnar. She turned to her father. “Father, it is my belief that this ‘man’ is trying to enslave the Trolls in Dwelga’s name!”

“You have no proof!” shouted Borome.

“Oh, yes I do!” countered Malnar. She then pulled out a device and pressed a button and played back the whole fight.

“NO!” Garsheek wailed when the footage of Borome revealing who funded the whole venture played.

“YOU DARE?!” roared Orbak. “Garsheek, this is outrageous! What are you trying to do here?!”

“Leave her out of this!” protested Borome.

“You dare give your King orders?!” shouted Orbak. He turned back to Garsheek. “You never really meant to honor the Trolls’ freedom, did you?! You’re too stuck on the past, wanting to profit from slavery as your ancestors did!”

“Why not tell me more about my big future?!” growled Borome. At that point, Orbak grabbed the chains and lifted him off the ground, right up to his face.

“Traitors like you HAVE no future in any society!” he bellowed. “I’ll see to it that you spend the rest of your natural life rotting in the dungeons of my castle!” He then heard the sound of a wand being primed and turned around to see Garsheek pointing her wand at him.

“You’d die before you get within a falm of the Belsnath Citadel walls!” she threatened.

“Garsheek,” hissed Orbak, “let me remind you that enslavement of any species is a severe violation of Under-realm Law, as is infiltration of an intelligence organization for any political faction’s gains! The maximum penalty is execution! Borome’s lucky to have life imprisonment!”

“I didn’t know he had infiltrated the Diamond Consortium to murder Lord and Lady Varsek,” hissed Garsheek.

“That’s not the testimony I’ve heard!” growled Orbak. “One more word out of you, and you will be sharing this terrorist’s cell!”

“You better make sure that cell’s big enough for three!” snarled Garsheek.

“You still threaten me?!” boomed Orbak.

“Malnar,” called Garsheek, “I wonder what your daddy’s associates would say when I tell them he allowed my son to infiltrate the best intelligence network in the Under-realm!”

“Daddy didn’t know the Diamond Consortium was infiltrated!” protested Malnar.

“That’s not the testimony I’ve heard,” said Garsheek, recalling a conversation she had with Orbak a month ago concerning the Diamond Consortium. Orbak considered his next move.

“Daddy, you’re not going to be intimidated by her, are you?!” asked Malnar. Orbak still considered, then dismissed the chains binding Borome. “DADDY!” protested Malnar.

“Your Majesty, I speak for everyone here when I protest this!” supplied Arsha.

“Enfanti, is there a spell around this area?” asked Orbak.

“A standard ward spell, keeping any civilians from getting too close,” replied Enfanti, “and keeping them ignorant of any altercations. But I must protest your decision as well!”

“I’m afraid the potential media circus would prove too much for us,” countered Orbak. “If I may be a little selfish sounding, it could cause my wife and I to abdicate if we march on Dwelga right now.” Malnar scoffed, but no one raised any more objections. “I know you are disappointed,” sighed Orbak, “but the truth about Garsheek’s involvement must remain our little secret. However, I am NOT letting her get away with this for free.”

“The Chancellorship!” breathed Garsheek.

“In light of your own son betraying the peace both Falgreth and Dwelga enjoy,” continued Orbak, “you needed to step down as Chancellor in order to seek answers. You knew that the stress you feel would cause you to make poor decisions for the Imperium’s future.”

“…I wish my successor better luck at keeping the peace than I did,” sighed Garsheek.

“I always said you were a bright girl,” rumbled Orbak. Malnar’s mood improved so much that she started smiling. Enfanti and Arsha understood the smile. Orbak turned to Borome. “Shame on you for causing your mother and the Goblin Imperium so much stress!” he snarled. Borome turned to leave but was stopped by Garsheek.

“I hope you’re satisfied!” she hissed.

“…My fellow Goblins, we’ve failed,” called Borome to his fellow conspirators. They undid their genetic alteration with a spell and Garsheek summoned a portal for all Goblins to return home. Once they left, everyone released a breath.

“Such a waste,” sighed Orbak.

“Your Majesty, forgive my ignorance,” interjected Delga, “but what good will her stepping down do?”

“A lot, in the long run, Master,” answered Enfanti as she and Arsha dismissed their armor. “What Orbak did was ensure that the truth of the matter WILL get out amongst the Goblin community. By having her step down, there will be an inquiry, someone will say something that leads to the truth, and the Imperium is restructured.”

“A plan within a plan within a plan leading to a trap,” supplied Malnar, “that’s how my parents rule the Under-realm.”

“Still,” sighed Orbak, “I trusted her. I-I HELPED her in some of these matters!”

“Daddy, you were the one who told me and my sisters,” assured Malnar, “that the villains who blow things up to cause fear are easy to spot. Those who shroud themselves in good intentions before blowing things up to cause fear are the hardest to detect.”

“Whatever method I used to get you to remind me of my own words must have worked,” chuckled Orbak softly. “Speaking of my own words, I spoke with Elgrad before I came here. He feels that, after the conclusion of this affair, we give Arsha the Captain’s ceremony she missed.”

“Your Majesty, I would be honored!” cheered Arsha.

“Splendid!” replied Orbak. “A Mid-realm Princess celebrating an Under-realm Captain’s ceremony!”

“It’s going to be a lavish affair,” giggled Malnar. “I’ll see if Pyrina and Ralta can help out.”

“May I join Pyrina in whatever dance she’ll perform?” Enfanti asked Delga.

“If that is all right with Her Highness,” replied Delga.

“She would enjoy that!” cheered Malnar.

“Thank you!” bid Enfanti.

“Can we go through with the celebration after Lord and Lady Varsek’s funeral?” asked Arsha. “I feel the need to pay my respects.”

“Of course,” replied Orbak. “The funeral is tomorrow. After the Three Days of Respect, we’ll hold the Captain’s ceremony.”

“Thank you,” bid Arsha.

* * *

Troll funerals are as solemn as any other funeral. A priest was watching over the now stony bodies of Lord and Lady Varsek, the former rulers of Falgreth. According to ancient Troll beliefs, the deceased would stand sentinel over the living and serve as a reminder that life in the Three Realms, while long by our standards, is ephemeral and must be cherished. It takes a special, respectful kind of magic to move the body into a statuesque, watchful pose. Lord and Lady Varsek were standing side by side, clasping the other’s hand to represent how they doted on each other and did everything together. They were pointing their clubs to the sky to show the promise of the future. The priest was standing by the pedestal they stood on, watching the people give their respects to Lord and Lady Varsek. It was Arsha’s turn and she was dressed in dark clothing, forgoing the rose hairpin she usually had and replaced her pink ribbon with a black one. “Lord and Lady Varsek,” she whispered, “I’m sorry I did not see you in time. There are so many wishes I have to undo all this, but I don’t think I would have learned any of the lessons I did. Still, I wish I learned them while you were still alive. I hope you watch over me and my crew as we continue on our tour of duty. I know the _Endeavor_ has a good crew; I just hope I prove to be a good captain. Goodbye, Lord and Lady Varsek.” After everyone said their goodbyes, the statue was transferred over to a carriage and everyone formed a procession behind it. A deep horn sounded and the procession set out for Malak’s home of the Greshkagh Mountains. In the ancient Troll tongue, it means “Watchful”, an appropriate name for a site dedicated to the dead that stood sentinel over all Troll-kind. It took an hour to get to the base of the mountains and another hour to get to the Varseks’ final resting spot. When everyone arrived, the statue was set on the new site.

“Born from stone,” read the priest, “and returned to stone. That is the full life of a Troll, no matter the subspecies. Time may erode the stone that Lord and Lady Varsek have returned to, but it cannot erode their eternal spirits. Lord and Lady Varsek, may you watch over us all and guide us in our lives. Farewell, friends.” With that, the main ceremony was over. “There will now be a three-day observance of the lives of Lord and Lady Varsek. Let their true history be known, good and bad. After which, we will celebrate the life we have with Arsha’s Captain’s ceremony.” Everyone returned to Falgreth to go through with the three-day observance.


	6. Chapter 6

The Three Days had passed and the Captain’s ceremony was well under way. Ralta, a mermaid in a pink maid’s outfit with a special choker allowing her to swim in the air as well as her natural water and lava swimming abilities, was serving out drinks while her wife, a human by the name of Pyrina, was belly-dancing with Enfanti on a stage that amplified their respective fire and ice powers. Every time they touched; a mist formed. Everyone cheered as they danced. The Royal family of the Under-realm attended as well; Orbak, his wife Elmpam, and Malnar with hers and Arsha’s Under-realm fiancé, a Minotaur named Gorfanth. Elgrad and Hanako were shown via hologram and watched as their daughter mingled. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so happy,” observed Hanako.

“She’s living her dream of travelling the Realms,” replied Elgrad. “I have a feeling she may stay with Realmfleet.”

“If that’s true,” mused Hanako, “then she’ll be building her castle somewhere where she and her spouses can easily travel the Realms.”

“Wysper City, most likely,” guessed Elgrad.

“Discussing something without me?” asked Arsha as she, Malnar, and Gorfanth approached the hologram.

“Just some theories about your future,” chuckled Elgrad.

“Any bets yet?” asked Gorfanth.

“No, not yet,” replied Hanako.

“Well, I can’t wait to hear who wins,” giggled Malnar.

“If I may have everyone’s attention please!” called Orbak. “We are about to begin the Captain’s Oath Ritual!” The Captain’s Oath Ritual is the same across all three Realms. The ruler of an area would be at an altar with a Realmfleet Captain’s seal on a pedestal. Arsha walked up to the altar and knelt down in front of Orbak. “Ages ago, the Three Realms were divided,” he began. “As time and magic grew, so did our curiosity. The brightest minds of each Realm soon discovered a way to cross the barriers separating Realms, but we were less civilized in the past. Wars soon broke out, threatening to destroy all life across the Realms. After five centuries of conflict, the pointlessness of war was realized and we soon traded, instead of fought over, technology and magic. As the trades went on, it soon became clear that only together can the Realms flourish. We have enjoyed a long, hard-won peace, but it is only maintained by those that serve their Realms and people. As a show of trust, Realmfleet was founded to show that even those in higher positions share the same responsibility and must cultivate trust with service to Realmfleet and the peace it was founded on. Arsha Royana, Princess of Largandra and Crown Princess of the Mid-realm, do you swear to serve Realmfleet with dignity and honor?”

“I do!” replied Arsha.

“Do you swear to uphold the peace we have enjoyed for so long and halt any and all attempts to disrupt that peace?” asked Orbak.

“I do!” promised Arsha.

“Do you swear to expand the knowledge of the Three Realms with any discoveries you make?” asked Orbak.

“I do!” confirmed Arsha

“And do you swear to use your experiences to shape your future?” asked Orbak.

“I do!” swore Arsha.

“Then accept the Captain’s Seal,” directed Orbak as he pinned it to the front of Arsha’s dress. “May it guide you and the Three Realms to an everlasting peace. People of the Three Realms, I give you Captain Arsha Royana of the Combined Realm Ship, _Endeavor_!” Arsha stood up and faced the crowd as they cheered. The crowd soon cleared a path for her as she made the journey back to the _Endeavor_. Her now full crew compliment was lined up in the corridors leading to the bridge. The crew was beaming, having heard of her trial by fire. Realmfleet Command had considered it her first official mission and she was ready to accept another one. She soon found herself on the bridge with the entire crew at their stations.

“Captain on the bridge!” called Malak. Everyone stood up at attention.

“At ease,” assured Arsha. She then moved to the Captain’s chair and sat down. Everyone else took their seats.

“Realmfleet Command is ready to give us our next mission,” reported Shalvey. “They are awaiting you.”

“Put them through,” directed Arsha. Shalvey connected the call as her shell glowed. A female Minotaur appeared on the screen. “Admiral Rooshee,” called Arsha. “Another mission for the _Endeavor_?”

“Something a little more calming,” replied Rooshee. “The Kurontar sea has discovered an ancient Mermaid palace on the outskirts of the Velnar Military Base and Commercial Port. They need some help in their dig. Go to the base and see what assistance you can offer.”

“On our way,” confirmed Arsha.

“Good luck, Arsha,” bid Rooshee. “And well done on settling the Falgreth affair.”

“Thank you, Admiral,” replied Arsha. “ _Endeavor_ out.” The call ended. Arsha turned her seat around to face Malak. “Any news from Recanth?” she asked.

“He’s alive and well,” reported Malak. “The members of the new Diamond Consortium have decided that Borome’s actions were not to be considered Consortium missions and even helped Recanth get back into Realmfleet Academy. He’s passed the finals and is now a full-fledged Ensign aboard the _Veil_!”

“The science vessel?” asked Shalvey.

“The same,” replied Malak. “His knowledge in chemistry will be put to good use.”

“Glad to hear it,” cheered Arsha. She then turned her chair back to the front. “All right, Nazay. Get us to the Kurontar sea. Nice and easy.”

“Nice and easy, you got it!” replied Nazay. This time, the take-off WAS nice and easy. It glided upwards and found a Realmgate quickly to head back to the Mid-realm. Now the _Endeavor_ was ready to take on a voyage across the Realms.

* * *

“Good luck, Foxy,” bid Malnar.

“She’ll be a fine Captain, Your Highness,” assured Pyrina.

“I’m gonna miss her,” sighed Ralta as she sat down and massaged her tail.

“Allow me,” called Pyrina. Ralta lay herself on her stomach and let Pyrina massage her tension away. “You’re next after her,” Pyrina said to Malnar.

“That would be splendid,” giggled Malnar as she sat down to wait her turn. Gorfanth then approached the three. “May I help you, Hooves?” asked Malnar.

“Just wanted to see how my one of my favorite ladies is doing,” he replied.

“And they say Minotaurs don’t know how to be suave,” chuckled Malnar.

“An ugly stereotype I wish to dispel,” rumbled Gorfanth as he knelt down.

“Well, it’s working for me,” said Malnar lustily as she leaned in for a kiss. Gorfanth then leaned in as well and they kissed deeply. After a few seconds, they broke it off.

“Lardeth’s expecting me at L'obscurité Belle,” remarked Gorfanth. “Would you like to come with?”

“I’m afraid it’s gonna have to be just you two boys,” sighed Malnar. “Falnii’s arranged for me, her, and Foresna to see the Folnath Meteors and I’ve been DYING to see that concert for ages!”

“Lucky girl,” chuckled Gorfanth. “Well, you three enjoy yourselves.”

“You two enjoy yourselves as well,” replied Malnar. Gorfanth then left for L’obscurité Belle.

“Your Highness?” called Pyrina. “It’s your turn.”

“Work your magic!” directed Malnar as she sat down. Pyrina gave her a nice shoulder rub, melting away any tension.

* * *

“I had no choice!” protested Borome after Garsheek gave her retirement speech. “Bakurii had already reported…!”

“I don’t care what prompted you to do this!” hissed Garsheek. “You should never have infiltrated the best intelligence network in the Under-realm!”

“But…!” stammered Borome.

“Get out!” barked Garsheek. Borome glared at his mother before leaving. At that moment, a human male approached her. This was Ansark, the head of the Under-realm Splitters, the Supreme Under-Splitter, bent on taking Realmfleet down, just like their Mid and Over-realm counterparts.

“Why would your son,” he hissed, “do something so stupid as to infiltrate the Diamond Consortium near Freedom Day, the day when even THEY are being observed?!”

“Your advisor told him to infiltrate it!” snarled Garsheek.

“Bakurii is not on to go off half-cocked!” replied Ansark.

“And Borome is not one to lie to his fellow Goblins!” growled Garsheek.

“Excuse me,” called a Goblin representative, “but you ARE no longer Chancellor. If you could leave the Decider’s Chambers, we will get on with policy making.”

“...Very well,” sighed Garsheek. Both she and Ansark left the building.


	7. Chapter 7

“Don’t tell me you don’t want to see this!” remarked Arsha as she went through her physical.

“No, thank you,” replied Marshii. “Mid-realm waters are too cold for an old Under-realm girl like me.”

“One, you’re only 35,000,” reminded Arsha. “That’s just middle age. Two, it’s an archaeological find!”

“I’m not interested in ruins!” snapped Marshii. “You history nuts go ahead with digging up some mausoleum, I’ll stay here and catch up on the medical journals I missed during the jarring trip to Falgreth!”

“Don’t you ever relax?” asked Arsha.

“Reading medical journals IS relaxing,” protested Marshii. “I gain comfort knowing that medical knowledge is expanding. It puts my mind at ease.”

“If you say so,” sighed Arsha. She finally got off the treadmill.

“All right, let’s measure the ol’ heart rate,” directed Marshii as she took out her stethoscope. She put it to Arsha’s chest and listened. “A bit fast by mermaid’s standards, but perfect for a human/kitsune hybrid. Next up is blood pressure.” She got the pressure monitor out and wrapped the gauge around Arsha’s arm. After a few squeezes, she released and got a reading. “Perfect blood pressure for a land-dweller, you’re perfectly healthy.”

“Thanks!” called Arsha as she went into a changing stall to get out of her workout clothes and back into her dress. It took a few minutes, but she came out pinning her rose hairpin where it usually sits. As soon as she gave a final adjustment, Shalvey’s voice came through.

“Bridge to Arsha,” she called.

“Go ahead,” directed Arsha.

“We’re just about to go over the Kurontar sea,” reported Shalvey. “We’ll convert to underwater mode at your arrival.”

“On my way,” replied Arsha. She made her way to the bridge and saw the crew doing its usual activities to keep the ship running. This time, it was little minor maintenance, nothing more. She arrived on the bridge. “All right, Nazay, underwater landing procedures.”

“Aye, Captain,” confirmed Nazay as his fingers danced across his console. The _Endeavor_ dove down into the sea and activated lights. An orange aura then covered the ship and its crew before it faded. It was a spell for those that weren’t amphibious to walk around in the base as if they were going through air, allowed them to breath, and dried their clothes immediately when in contact with air. The Velnar Military Base and Commercial Port was lit up in splendor to attract businesspeople across the Realms to conduct their activities. It was also one of a great many places that held the weaponry and soldiers of the Kurontar sea and where Princess Marianes Caldora and her spouses worked and lived as soldiers, shop-keepers, and entertainers.

“Captain, did you adjust your eyes for Kurontar lighting?” asked Elmar.

“No, but thank you for reminding me,” answered Arsha. She snapped her fingers and her eyes glowed for a minute, then she started blinking a lot, clearing away any blindness she suffered. “Should have done that OUTSIDE of the ship,” she muttered. As soon as her eyes adjusted for both ship lighting and the darkness of the Kurontar sea, she stood up. “Laverda, Thangred, Dalengor, Elmar, with me. Oak, you’re in charge until we get back.”

“Aye, Ma’am,” replied Oak as he settled into the Captain’s chair when she gave the order. They headed to the lower exit and opened the door to reveal the water. Arsha went first, letting the water touch her dress and allowing its weight to pull her down. She landed safely on the seafloor and looked around, breathing normally and getting as much details in the water as she would when on the surface. Laverda, Thangred, Dalengor, and Elmar followed her and scanned the area like Arsha.

“Captain, a Super Class Shellcraft is approaching,” reported Laverda. Shellcrafts are shell-shaped Merfolk transports that range from the family-sized Common Class to the stadium sized Mega Class. Super class Shellcrafts were used to transport at least 20 people. The Shellcraft lowered landing struts and opened to allow a blue-haired Mermaid in a blue outfit that revealed her tummy. Her blue hair was adorned with a purple flower with a ribbon attached to it and she had a purple belt with the same flower at her hip and a bit of the belt flowing in the currents. She swam over to Arsha’ away team and shook Arsha’s hand vigorously.

“I always knew you would command a ship as grand as the _Endeavor_!” she cheered.

“It was on the docket as a political test,” replied Arsha. “It’s good to see you again, Marianes. How’s life treating you?”

“It’s been splendid, so far,” answered Marianes as they all headed for the Shellcraft. “I’ve been updating my belly-dancing routine lately and Rosa’s learned some new songs for me to perform to.”

“No kidding?” quizzed Arsha as they boarded.

“And Layto’s been improving the base’s construction by adding stairs for land-dwellers to easily get to the upper levels instead of swimming all over the place,” continued Marianes. “Although, with the new archaeological find, he’s left that to his engineers.”

“How good are the Engineers?” asked Elmar.

“They’re some of the greatest,” replied Marianes, “the problem is that it’s a mix of Under-realm technology and Mid-realm magic.”

“There’s a problem right there,” muttered Thangred. “Good thing you brought me along, Captain.”

“I was hoping you’d relax when we were there,” sighed Arsha.

“Never let an Engineer relax,” advised Thangred.

“Illogical,” said Elmar. “You need rest as much as anyone else.”

“Maybe in your eyes,” argued Thangred, “but I can overhaul a base no problem!”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if poor Major Palmanar had complaints while I was away,” mused Marianes as she piloted the Shellcraft to the base.

* * *

Marianes was right. Palmanar, a neon-green tailed Mermaid in full armor, was at the Operations station when Floona, a raven-haired, teal-tailed Mermaid in a floral-pastel outfit, and Troga, a pink-tailed, brown haired, bearded Merman in armor, swam up to her. They spoke at the same time before stopping. “Go ahead,” they said to one another before talking to Palmanar at the same time again.

“One at a time!” snapped Palmanar. “Troga, you first.”

“I need an engineering crew,” began Troga, “to run a diagnostic on the security systems. There’s been an unusual number of false alarms lately.”

“I’ll send one right away,” assured Palmanar. “Floona?”

“There’s something wrong with the fire suppression spells in my shop,” reported Floona. “Every time I try to feed my lava lilies, the spells engage, make the area too fuel-deficient for them, and they wither and die in an instant!”

“I’ll put it on the list,” sighed Palmanar.

“Please do,” urged Floona. “You have no idea how much lava lilies cost for both me and my customers.” A bald, bare Merman swam in, wearing only a headband. Erga was his name.

“Excuse me, Major Palmanar,” he began.

“Don’t tell me!” snapped Palmanar. “The Seals in the Ancestral Shrine are out of whack!”

“…How did you…never mind, I can guess,” sighed Erga as he saw his other two spouses. At that moment, someone was pounding on the inside of the transport tubes. They looked up to see a pink tailed Mermaid in a Singing Idol’s outfit inside the tube. Palmanar and Troga swam up to open it. They had a bit of difficulty, but they pried the door open and let the Mermaid out.

“Rosa, are you alright?” asked Troga.

“Aside from a bit of claustrophobia playing up?” snarked the Mermaid, Rosa. “Fine. Major, do I even need to say what my complaint is?”

“No, I experienced the same thing around the base,” replied Palmanar. “I have an Engineering team working on it.”

“We seem to have a lot of system glitches,” muttered Floona as Rosa, Troga, and Palmanar rejoined them down below.

“Happens every time Layto leaves the base,” sighed Palmanar.

“I don’t understand why our husband’s staff can’t maintain the base while he’s away,” grumbled Troga.

“Must have left my brother in charge,” groaned Erga.

“The Engineering Crew is doing the best it can,” assured Palmanar.

“The problem is,” supplied Rosa, “no one knows how Layto can keep all this Under-realm tech working with Mid-realm magic.”

“Well, we’ve GOT to do something!” insisted Floona. “This can’t go on!”

“Is he at the site again?” asked Erga. “I told him Marianes was picking up Arsha today.”

“Here I am!” called a voice. A blue haired, green tailed Merman with a cybernetic left hand swam in. His purple shirt was a little dusty and he had a satchel of artefacts. “Erga, we have reason to believe that this was the original site of the Order of Ancestry! Look! Here is a worshipping bowl with the same insignia as your buddies! It was buried for around…!”

“Layto,” interrupted Rosa, “I like archaeology as much as the next girl, but we have more pressing issues. Arsha’s gonna be here any minute and the base’s mechanical systems are NOT functioning at their best.”

“…I left the staff specific instructions on how to fix this!” snapped Layto. He packed up his satchel. “I’ll get on it, but I can’t promise the base will be fixed in any reasonable time.”

“Just do what you can,” sighed Palmanar. The instant she said that, the proximity indicator beeped. She checked who it was. “Oh boy, it’s Marianes’ Shellcraft. She’s got Arsha and her party.” She then activated the viewscreen and a channel opened with Marianes and Arsha displayed.

“Hello, Major!” called Marianes. “I have returned with Arsha and someone that I’m sure Layto would appreciate.”

“Oh?” asked Layto. “Who is it, sweetie?”

“My Chief Engineer, Thangred,” replied Arsha.

“That old-timer?” said Layto as he grinned.

“It sounds like you need an old-timer’s help!” rumbled Thangred.

“Barring any malfunctions not yet reported,” interjected Palmanar, “landing pad 3 is available. We’ll meet you there, Your Highness.”

“Understood,” confirmed Marianes. “Marianes out.”

* * *

The Shellcraft landed on the assigned pad and opened to let everyone out. Rosa and Troga were there to greet them and gave a big hug to Marianes and Arsha. “Welcome to the Velnar Military Base and Commercial Port, Your Highness,” greeted Rosa, “…such as it is.”

“It still looks magnificent to me,” assured Arsha. “Lead on and we will follow.” Everyone followed Marianes to the Command Center.

“Here’s where the action is coordinated,” lectured Marianes. “And here’s Layto. How’s repairs?”

“Going badly,” sighed Layto. “Someone practically rearranged all power transfer relays in the base. I’m REALLY going to need Thangred’s help.”

“You have it,” replied Thangred. He followed Thangred to where they would start repairs.

“I’m surprised you didn’t bring another Engineer with you,” remarked Palmanar.

“We DO have another, but he’s a Drider,” answered Arsha, “and NOT one of the water ones.”

“Ah,” realized Palmanar. “Well, Layto’s got an expert with him. Things should be good.”

“Excellent,” praised Arsha. “Now, what’s this about an old Mer-kingdom being dug up?”

“From what Layto’s tried to tell us before you arrived,” replied Troga, “there’s proof that we’ve found the Order of Ancestry’s starting point.”

“Order of Ancestry,” muttered Arsha as she tried to recall where she heard it, “you’re going to have to remind me of it.”

“It’s centered around the belief,” answered Laverda, “that Merfolk do not need clothes as they interfere with remembering the past. They’re a religious order that keeps records of the past except where they started. That was lost long ago.”

“Sounds like a group that would start trouble over clothes,” mused Arsha.

“You would think that,” replied Marianes, “but the Order has specific rules of tolerance. Granted, you must have no clothes in their shrines, but they never turn their nose up at clothes in public. One of my husbands, Erga, and a few of my parents and siblings are members of the Order.”

“Quite a few Merfolk are members of the Order,” continued Troga. “As long as no one interferes with their activities and they don’t interfere in anyone else’s, both are tolerant.”

“That changes my views entirely,” chuckled Arsha. “So, if this IS the place where the Order was founded, what does that mean?”

“It means that their whole history will be published,” replied Rosa. “We can unravel the mystery as to why they came to our part of the Kurontar sea!”

“Layto, while not a member, has been studying the Order in his free time,” giggled Marianes.

“So, he’s over the moon at this discovery,” guessed Arsha. “We’ll help with the dig.”

“Thank you!” cheered Marianes. “Now, I’ve got to go. I have rehearsal for my routine tonight and I would like you guys to come.”

“We wouldn’t miss your belly-dances for the world!” assured Arsha.

“Splendid!” squealed Marianes. “Now, you need some quarters!”

“I’ll provide that,” called Palmanar. “If you and your company will follow Troga and I, Your Highness.”

“Lead the way,” directed Arsha. Everyone soon departed for their various destinations.


	8. Chapter 8

The party had found itself at the Ruins’ entrance, a large gate that towered over everyone. Awe struck their hearts as the archaeologists continued their work. “Staggering!” breathed Arsha. “A kingdom we’ve never heard about appears and it may be where the Order of Ancestry began!”

“You can see why the Order’s helping out in any way it can,” mused Marianes as she pointed out a pair of Order Members, a merman and a mermaid. Arsha resisted the urge to arch an eyebrow at seeing a mermaid without even sea stars on her chest. She figured it would have been impolite.

“There is so much to learn here,” sighed Arsha. “We know so little about the Order’s origins. I envy you guys.”

“Your Highnesses!” called Laverda. “Over here!” Marianes and Arsha swam towards Laverda’s position in what was possibly a Throne Room. He was holding a thick book. “I believe THIS may help us unravel the mysteries of this place!” he guessed.

“How long has it been here?” asked Marianes.

“For 50,000 years,” revealed Laverda, “according to the archaeologists.”

“That should have rotted away and disintegrated,” muttered Arsha.

“That’s what we figured,” replied Laverda, “until the mages discovered an ancient version of a preservation spell on the book.”

“A preservation spell?” quizzed Arsha. “That kind of magic is recent! Only 100 years old!”

“The mages were all over that like ants and started studying it,” chuckled Laverda, “figuring that, if they could study an ancient spell, our modern twist on it can be improved.”

“What else has been found so far?” asked Marianes.

“Be patient,” replied a mermaid passing by, the head archaeologist, Moreeta. “We have to take things slow when digging something up. Any faster and we risk breaking it.”

“…You guys have the most mind-numbing job in all the Realms,” muttered Marianes.

“As do we diplo…” Laverda then cried out in pain as his hoof struck something. He started clutching it as a medic swam over and helped him lay down away from the object. Moreeta dusted some of the sand away to reveal a man’s arm in ice!

“Someone’s buried here!” she called. Arsha examined the ice and recoiled in horror.

“It’s fiend-ice!” she shouted. “Get him out!” The digging crew got the ice block out of the sand and found that the arm’s owner was a bare chested merman! The medical crew took him back to base to get him out of the ice, a result of dark magic, trapping the victim for a long time. Arsha called up her ship. “This is Arsha, calling Sick bay!” she called. “Marshii, respond!”

“What’s the matter?” asked Marshii’s voice. “You sound like you found a body.”

“We did!” replied Arsha. “A merman in fiend-ice! We need you here now!”

“On my way!” replied Marshii, sounding more urgent. Everyone headed to the base’s infirmary and did what they could to melt the fiend-ice. Marshii arrived, holding her medical kit and leaving her robot legs behind on the _Endeavor_ to swim quickly to the scene. “Medical torch!” she directed. A small rod with a red jewel at the end was handed to her. She breathed on it and the jewel spewed a small flame, hot enough to cut steel. She chanted a spell to adjust the flame so it wouldn’t damage the merman inside as she cut him out. She started at the head so he could breathe. As she began cutting, one of the medical staff heard a crack. Then another, and another, until he saw that the ice was breaking at the merman’s fins at the end of his tail. A fissure then traveled up the ice and the merman started moving. With one last powerful thrash of his tail, the ice split off of him and he decked Marshii! The rest of the medical staff tried to restrain him, but it was no good. He was too strong and managed to escape the infirmary. Erga and Troga saw him swim out at top speed. A nurse told them what happened.

“Security team, to me!” called Troga. Erga followed him as they swam after the mystery merman. A security team joined them and he was spotted at Central Stage, the main venue where Marianes and her troop do their belly-dance routines. Sadly, such a routine was going on as the merman barreled through the dancers on stage. He was tangled in the mess and the security team arrived to sort it out. He was freed and started punching again. He had a rough time going against Erga. He may not have been the skinniest merman around, but his strength and speed were not to be underestimated. He kept the merman busy until the merman grabbed a dancer’s veil and threw it onto Erga’s head, charging it with magic so it couldn’t get caught in the current and fly as if it went through air. Erga was distracted enough for him to get away and leave the base. He finally got the veil off and Marshii was tending to whatever injuries he suffered.

“Okay, off to the infirmary with you!” she directed. “In fact, all of you!” she was addressing the security team as she said that. A bald mermaid of the Order opened her mouth to protest, but Erga stopped her.

“Sister Ransii,” he assured “it would not be good for anyone’s health if we argued with a doctor’s orders.” The mermaid then closed her mouth and was led to the infirmary.

* * *

Major Palmanar was discussing the altercation in her office with Arsha. “This merman’s caused a lot of chaos in my base,” she grumbled. “I want answers from him and I want them as fast as possible.”

“The _Endeavor_ ’s sensors will find this merman, I promise,” assured Arsha. “I just wish I knew why he acted that way in the infirmary.”

“Perhaps we’ll find out when we find him,” guessed Palmanar. As soon as she said it, a thud was heard outside the office. They got up to check on what happened and saw Laverda collapsed on the floor. Arsha checked his pulse and became worried.

“Arsha to Marshii!” she called over the communicator. “Medical emergency in the Command Center! Laverda’s just collapsed and his heart rate is through the roof!”

“I’ll port you right to the _Endeavor_ ’s Sick bay!” replied Marshii. A green light surrounded the two and they vanished in a runic circle before it faded from the base entirely.

* * *

Arsha and Laverda appeared in Sick bay as two nurses, one Centaur male and one Elf female, helped Laverda up onto a bed. Marshii waved a wand over him and got a reading. “Good heavens!” she gasped. “No wonder his heart rate’s so fast! His larger horse heart has shut down! His smaller human heart’s doing the work of both!”

“Doctor, there’s a puncture wound in the skin around his hoof!” revealed the Elf nurse.

“The same hoof he found the fiend-ice with!” growled Marshii. “Borto, get Elmar and Orthena’s help on this! I want that ice analyzed to see if there IS something in it that would attack a Centaur’s hearts like this!”

“At once!” confirmed the Centaur nurse as he made the necessary calls.

“Halnee,” directed Marshii to the Elf nurse, “I need a blood sample to see what kind of disease this is!”

“Yes, Doctor!” replied Halnee. She took off to get the necessary equipment.

“What can I do?” asked Arsha.

“You can wait for results OUTSIDE of Sick bay,” answered Marshii. Her tone indicated she will have no truck with backchat. Arsha stepped outside, letting Marshii do her work.

* * *

The blood sample revealed that Laverda WAS infected with a virus, a slow acting one that would shut down his entire circulatory system starting with the larger organs. One of his horse lungs had shut down before Marshii cast a medical stasis spell to prevent any other organs from shutting down. It could only last for six hours and the virus had six hours left to do its work once the spell faded. Elmar came in and delivered his analysis. “The virus DID have its origins in the fiend-ice,” he reported. “And I have also concluded that, during the merman’s encasement, it has mutated every year.”

“Impossible!” snapped Marshii. “I’ve looked up the mutation history of that virus and I can tell you now that it was supposed to have been eradicated! For it to mutate, people would have to have been fighting it for ages! The mutations would be a result of adapting to the newer drugs to that specific strain!”

“And yet,” observed Elmar, “it mutated WITHOUT such means. In other circumstances, it would make an ideal organism for study.”

“How can you not be worried about him?!” protested Marshii. “Laverda’s dying and you’re acting like you looked a Gorgon in the eyes!”

“You mistake me, Doctor,” replied Elmar. “I AM worried for him. I am simply channeling my worry into my duties.”

“Oh yeah?” hissed Marshii. “And have you made any more insightful observations?!”

“As a matter of fact, I believe I may have something,” answered Elmar. “I noticed a peculiarity in its genetic structure. As of now, I am unable to determine what that peculiarity is. I believe you have the tools needed to name it.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” sighed Marshii. She got a bit of the virus safely into a test tube and put it through a rigorous analysis that would take an hour before any conclusions were reached.


	9. Chapter 9

Arsha and Elmar were called into Sick bay. Their confusion was clear on their faces until Marshii came in. “All right, you two,” she began, “good news first or bad news?”

“That depends on which relates to what,” replied Elmar.

“Well, the bad news relates to something in the deeper parts of the Kurontar sea,” answered Marshii. “The good news relates to the peculiarity you found in the virus.”

“Then I think the good news is best,” confirmed Elmar.

“I agree,” supplied Arsha.

“The peculiarity you found, Elmar,” reported Marshii, “was the result of genetic experimentation. The DNA of the virus was artificially created. And that came with better news, artificial viruses only adapt to the drugs doctors are currently using. Any resistance to previous drugs, their genes deem as unneeded and so it is gone, making it easier to use an older drug to completely eradicate it.”

“New strains forget how to fight the rest of the drugs!” simplified Arsha.

“Bingo!” confirmed Marshii. “And, thanks to the database of the Over-realm’s Vorkath Monastery, the finest medical database in all the Realms, I discovered that our virus was eradicated before we were born.”

“So make the cure!” urged Arsha.

“That’s where the bad news comes in,” winced Marshii. “I have all the necessary ingredients to synthesize the cure except one. I need the mucus of a clownfish in the Trelfan Trench.”

“Then let’s get some!” insisted Arsha.

“Ill-advised,” countered Elmar. “The Trelfan Trench is a Mega-shark breeding ground and it is Mega-shark Mating Season here.”

“If anyone is foolhardy enough to try and go there now,” supplied Marshii, “the female Mega-sharks will use them as presents to attract the males. Both will then use them as ingredients for food or to seek pleasures of the flesh.”

“…Charming,” moaned Arsha.

“Besides,” continued Elmar, “they don’t recognize the authority of Realmfleet. They are rather xenophobic.”

“We can’t let Laverda die!” insisted Arsha. “Will a fighter craft get through their territory?”

“If escorted, I believe so,” guessed Elmar.

“Then I need to talk to Marianes now,” declared Arsha. “She can loan me the best fighter pilot in her kingdom." She headed out of Sick bay and practically jogged, not very effectively in her dress, to the Port Deck, a room with the floor covered with warp circles. “The Velnar Base, Central Stage,” she directed to the transporter chief, a female Elf from the Under-realm. She was directed to a blue circle and all of the underwater survivals spells were rewoven onto her. She was then surrounded by green light as she teleported to the Central Stage Entrance. Marianes and her troupe were performing another routine to make up for the one that was interrupted by the merman. They performed at twice their usual excellence. When the routine was finished, the crowd gave off cheers and applause, raising the roof like never before.

“Thank you everyone!” called Marianes. “We hope you’ve enjoyed the show and took advantage of the merch special to make up for the interruption earlier today! We’re The Flowing Tails, and we hope you remember to…!”

“GO WITH THE FLOW!” finished the crowd, giving off one final cheer.

“Goodbye, everyone, and travel safe!” cheered Marianes. The crowd dispersed, all except Arsha, who swam up to Marianes. “Arsha!” called Marianes. “How’s Laverda?”

“Doing bad, but we know how to cure him,” replied Arsha. “The only trouble is, we need Trelfan Trench clownfish mucus.”

“…Did I hear that right?!” quizzed Marianes. “During Mega-shark Mating Season?! You WERE told about that trench being a Mega-shark breeding ground, were you?!”

“I know the dangers,” answered Arsha, “but I can’t let my best diplomat die!” Marianes sighed.

“So, you need a Combat Shellcraft?” she asked.

“I’m using one of my own fighter craft,” replied Arsha, “but I need an escort. Do you know who’s the best pilot here?”

“You won’t get far with just one person piloting a Combat Shellcraft,” elaborated Marianes. “They seat two people, one to fly the thing and one to man the weapons. I’m the best pilot and Troga’s the best at handling the weapons. We need to talk to him.”

“Talk to who?” asked a voice. It was Troga.

“Troga, sweetie,” called Marianes, “we need to take a Combat Shellcraft to the Trelfan Trench.”

“To WHERE?!” yelped Troga. “Not when the Mega-sharks are breeding, we’re not!”

“We need to get the mucus of the clownfish that live there!” insisted Arsha. “It’s needed to make the cure that Laverda needs!”

“I can’t risk anyone, especially royalty,” answered Troga, “going off into that trench!”

“Even if your WIFE is a royal family member?!” asked Marianes.

“ESPECIALLY that!” replied Troga. “I’m sorry, but if you’re that hell-bent on getting to the trench, you need to convince Palmanar to authorize this!”

“…All right, we will!” declared Marianes.

“Where is she?” asked Arsha.

“Let’s find out,” replied Marianes. “Computer, locate Major Palmanar.”

“Major Palmanar,” answered a masculine voice, “is taking dinner at Rokanth’s Family Diner.”

“The Northern side of the base,” elaborated Marianes. “Come on!” She and Arsha them swam in that direction.

* * *

Palmanar was enjoying her Rakurian Crab Cake, finally catching a much-needed break after Thangred and Layto fixed the base’s problems. The main problem was Layto. His instructions weren’t written in layman’s terms, thus confusing the poor Engineering crew. Thangred helped simplify things and now then Engineering crew understood how Layto kept Under-realm tech functioning with Mid-realm magic, thus fixing any problem while Layto geeked out at the site. Marianes was about to take another bite when she heard the Diner’s doors ring. She saw Arsha and Marianes swim over to her table. “Your Highnesses!” she called. “Please, sit!” They did so. “What can I do for you?” asked Palmanar.

“I need Troga’s help to pilot a Combat Shellcraft,” explained Marianes. “He’s reluctant to assist.”

“Why do you need a Combat Shellcraft?” asked Palmanar.

“…You don’t want to ask that,” gulped Marianes.

“Too late,” replied Palmanar, “I just did.”

“You don’t want to know,” insisted Marianes.

“I can’t loan you a Combat Shellcraft,” answered Palmanar, “or order Troga to man its weapons unless I know where you plan on taking it.”

“She needs it to escort my fighter craft,” revealed Arsha, “to the Trelfan Trench so we can collect the mucus of the local clownfish.”

“…You’re right, I DIDN’T want to know,” sighed Palmanar.

“Laverda’s dying!” begged Arsha. “That fiend-ice was laced with an artificial virus that’s shutting down his organs. He’s got 5 hours left in medical stasis. Once that spell wears off, the virus will kill him in six hours flat!”

“That DOES change a thing or two,” mused Palmanar. “But I can’t loan you a Combat Shellcraft.” Arsha and Marianes couldn’t believe it. “At least, not without my help on this venture.”

“You’re coming with us?” asked Marianes.

“I believe I just said that,” confirmed Palmanar. “Laverda’s an old friend of mine. I’ll be damned if I let him die.”

“Major, you have no idea how much this means to me!” cheered Arsha.

“Let me order Troga to help and we’ll get started,” assured Palmanar.

“I’ll inform you when my fighter craft is ready!” called Arsha. As both Marianes and Arsha swam out of the Diner, Palmanar brought out her shell-shaped communicator and called someone.

“Troga, I need you for a mission,” she directed.


	10. Chapter 10

“I still say this is a bad idea,” muttered Troga as he performed the weapons systems checks.

“Your concern is noted,” replied Palmanar in her own craft. Her brother, Rokomar, was pilot while Palmanar manned the weapons.

“All checks complete,” reported Marianes.

“Same here,” called Rokomar. A call then came through to the Shellcrafts.

“This is Arsha,” said the caller. “My craft is approaching your position.”

“We see it,” remarked Marianes. “Joining now.” The Shellcrafts took off and flanked Arsha. The pilots gave Arsha the necessary course adjustments to the Trelfan Trench on the way. Soon, they passed by a glowing red line on the sea floor.

“That’s the border,” gulped Palmanar. “We’re in Mega-shark territory now.”

“Recommendations?” asked Arsha.

“Just fly casual,” suggested Marianes. They continued onwards, feeling eyes about them. Mega-sharks came out of their homes, their humanoid appearance tall and imposing, just to float in place and glare. Still, the journey continued onwards. Soon, they reached a rather dark place, a large, continent-wide chasm that ran deep. This was the capital of the Mega-sharks, the Trelfan Trench. Mega-sharks in armor swam up to the crafts and surrounded them.

“We’re being hailed,” called Arsha.

“Open a channel, all of you,” directed Palmanar. “We don’t want to appear aggressive.” The three pilots complied and a Mega-shark’s deep voice rang throughout the crafts.

“Foreign craft, you have crossed the border!” he boomed.

“We’re fully aware of that,” assured Arsha. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Arsha, Captain of the _Endeavor_. I am here to gather an ingredient for a member of my crew. He is ill and needs the mucus of the clownfish that live here.”

“Your crewman’s life means nothing,” growled the Mega-shark. “Leave our territory or we will destroy you.”

“We have no choice,” replied Marianes. “Your…superior clownfish are needed to help him.”

“…Well, everything we do and have IS better than anything Realmfleet can dredge up,” mused the Mega-shark.

“And if you allow us to use the mucus of your clownfish,” continued Arsha, about to throw up at even thinking of her next words, “we would finally be admitting that YOU are the superior race.” There was a murmur as the Mega-sharks considered.

“…We will take you to the anemone our clownfish dwell in,” rumbled the Mega-shark that spoke to them. Surrounded on all sides, the crafts descended. Rokomar then started rubbing his scalp.

“Is something wrong?” asked Palmanar.

“I feel…sadness,” replied Rokomar, “…despair, helplessness, hopelessness, …VIOLATION! I can feel their pleasure slaves’ unending torture!”

“What’s going on?” asked Arsha.

“Rokomar’s got telepathic and empathic abilities,” explained Palmanar. “Whenever he feels stray emotions, he tries to find the source of it.”

“I’d say he found it,” muttered Marianes.

“No, only the surface problem,” countered Rokomar, “the rest is muddied by…that doesn’t make sense. The other problems are muddied by millennia of pain!”

“Perhaps they’re descendants of the original slaves?” asked Arsha.

“No, they’re reading as the original slaves themselves,” replied Rokomar.

“Millennia old slaves?” mumbled Arsha.

“Halt!” called the Mega-shark. The crafts and their escort stopped. “We’re here. We will collect the mucus. You will teleport it into one of your crafts once it is done.” Two Mega-sharks descended to the anemone the clownfish live in and got to work. “How much do you require?”

“Two handfuls,” replied Arsha.

“Plenty to spare,” growled the Mega-shark. The process took an hour, but enough mucus was collected. Arsha then lit up a pair or her tails and brought the mucus into her craft. “Now, do you remember the way back to our borders?”

“We do,” assured Marianes.

“Then leave, and don’t dare to come back or we will not be so lenient next time!” threatened the Mega-shark. The crafts turned around and they sped back to their side of the border.

“Honestly, that went better than I expected for Mega-shark mating season,” sighed Troga.

“Not very hospitable, are they?” muttered Arsha. “I’ll be returning to the _Endeavor_.”

“And we’ll head back to base,” replied Palmanar. “I hope Laverda gets better soon.”

“I hope so as well,” sighed Arsha. The Shellcrafts returned to base and Arsha made her way back to the _Endeavor_. She was granted clearance to enter the ship’s launch bay and when she got close enough, the crew on the ship took over the flight controls of the fighter craft. It touched down and the water that entered the launch bay was drained away. After the drying spells were cast, Arsha stepped out and ran to Sick bay. Marshii was standing vigil over Laverda. The medical stasis spell had worn off and Laverda had only an hour left to live. He was in a lot of pain.

“GIMME!” shouted Marshii when she saw the bag of mucus. She got to work making the cure and taking enough to fill the syringe. Laverda had only 10 minutes left when she stuck the needle into his arm. She and Arsha waited five minutes before any physical changes occurred. “Virus cell count is going down,” sighed Marshii. “The larger heart’s taking over. The larger lungs are switching on. Hearts rate’s reaching normal. He’s gonna make it!” Laverda then groaned and tried to get up. “No, you don’t!” snapped Marshii as she set him back down, albeit with a little difficulty.

“Doctor, I’m already…!” protested Laverda.

“You keep arguing with me,” threatened Marshii, “you’ll be laid up for two weeks! If you cooperate, you’ll be out in four days.”

“Well,” sighed Arsha, “I think I’ll return to my station.”

“After all the stress you went through?!” hissed Marshii. She then pointed to one of the beds. “THAT’S your station!”

“Doctor, I do believe you enjoy the power you have a little too much,” mused Arsha as she laid on the bed.

“Indeed, Captain,” chuckled Laverda. “I’ve never seen her so happy when your father was in command of this ship.”

“Shut up!” snapped Marshii. Arsha opened her mouth but was promptly shushed. After a few seconds of silence, Marshii grinned. “Well, how about that? I got the last word with a Royana.”

* * *

After two hours rest, Arsha was cleared. She returned to the base to help Palmanar and Marianes report their findings to Realmfleet. A male Orc Admiral, Rokalla, was on the other end of the call, as was Admiral Rooshee. “You did WHAT?!” he shouted.

“I couldn’t let Laverda die!” replied Arsha.

“So you thought it was a good idea to simply waltz into Mega-shark territory and risk your life like that?!” growled Rokalla.

“Admiral, she had a good reason!” protested Rooshee.

“I can’t believe you’re siding with her!” wailed Rokalla.

“We’ve long believed that the Mega-sharks would never stoop to slavery,” countered Rooshee, “that it was merfolk propaganda. Clearly we’ve insulted the merfolk and must do what we can to free the slaves.”

“And the mystery merman?” asked Marianes.

“If we can find him,” mused Rooshee, “maybe we can get some answers.”

“We have two mystery leads,” muttered Arsha. “That book that was discovered and the merman.”

“A fleet is arriving tomorrow,” answered Rooshee. “The _Endeavor_ will be the flagship.”

“I can convince my parents to send a fleet to aid yours,” Marianes chimed in.

“Much appreciated,” replied Rooshee.

“I can’t believe this!” groaned Rokalla. “Millenia of peace, and it all goes away!”

“We’re arresting the Mega-sharks’ leader when we win,” replied Rooshee. “Besides, this came from the Realmfleet council.”

“Doesn’t mean I like it!” grumbled Rokalla. “Expect the fleet to arrive in the morning. Realmfleet out.” The call ended.

“I need to call my parents,” declared Marianes. “In the meantime…” she didn’t get very far as a merman picked something on sensors.

“There’s an object coming directly towards us at a speed of 75 knots!” he reported.

“How far away is it?” asked Palmanar.

“It’ll breach our shield perimeter in 2 minutes!” called the merman.

“Too close for comfort,” declared Palmanar. “Red Alert. Raise shields. Arm all weapons batteries.” A red dome surrounded the base as the turrets came out of the ground, training themselves on the object. The object stopped, causing bubbles to appear when it stopped. The bubbles cleared to reveal the mystery merman, just floating there, ready to strike at a moment’s notice. “Standby,” ordered Palmanar. “Don’t engage unless he makes an aggressive action against us.” As soon as she gave the order, Erga burst in with the book that was dug up.

“Open a channel to him!” he called.

“What?!” yelped Palmanar.

“I think I have something that may explain his behavior,” answered Erga. “Open a channel and he can confirm what I read.” The staff looked to Palmanar for orders.

“…Open a channel,” she commanded. The Communications Officer complied and opened a channel.

“This book was written by the Queen of your home,” began Erga. On screen, the merman’s face had surprise written all over it. “It detailed the disaster that befell your people 50,000 years ago,” continued Erga. “I have a passage here that may explain your hostility towards us.” He opened the book and read the passage. “‘It is over. My people are now eternal slaves to the Mega-sharks. We have had spells woven onto us that will never let us die or age as we are violated, body and soul, by our new masters. We’ve fought for so long, but we couldn’t win. I have already surrendered myself to the Mega-shark Rulers to be their family’s personal slave. My brother, Forneth, my greatest treasure, the founder of our beliefs, is trapped in fiend-ice. Even if the ice could be melted, his vocal cords are paralyzed. He can never call for help again. Our children have escaped to the nearby kingdom. They can never be touched. Oh, how I wish the Mega-sharks learned the truth why our kingdom decided to forgo clothes. We only wished to communicate with our ancestors. Alas, only lust controls these creatures. They only see nudity as a means to attract mates. They did not take ‘no’ for an answer. We are lost. There is no hope for us. Farewell, life. May time rediscover us so our plight will be remembered.” The merman looked like he was sobbing. “Forneth,” called Erga. “That’s your name. While I am blessed to meet the Founder of the Order, I am saddened that your plight was heard 50,00 years later. I have good news though; we have a way to end the torture of your people.” Forneth looked up, his eyes still red and his face still displaying grief. “Realmfleet has sent a fleet of ships to assist us in getting your people free. I can personally promise you; your people’s suffering will end. This, I vow by my ancestors who escaped such torture.”

“The Order still exists,” supplied Palmanar. “A few members of the Royal Family are followers. We WILL assist you and we WILL restore your vocal cords. Will you help us end this barbarism?” Forneth was stunned, then cleared it as he nodded vigorously. “Palmanar to Infirmary, send a medical team to escort Forneth into the base. Stand down all weapons. Drop the shields.” As the red dome faded, a medical team swam to Forneth’s position and gave him a sickly-green potion.

“It’s gonna taste bad,” remarked one of the medics, “but the nerves to your vocal cords will reconnect to the proper nerve channels leading to the area that controls vocal communication.” Forneth drank it, nearly gagging, and let himself be escorted to the Infirmary to rest. He passed by Ops to see everyone inside.

“Thank you,” he whispered before swimming off.

“Well now,” mused Arsha, “we have an ally.”

“With him here,” chuckled Palmanar, “we’ll be able to plan a victorious attack.”


	11. Chapter 11

The combined fleet had assembled. Because of the nature of the mission, all Realmfleet members were required to wear their duty uniforms instead of their usual clothes. The duty uniform consisted of a grey shirt with long sleeves and a pair of black pants with a black, loose, knee-high skirt. The trim on the uniforms signified where the person worked at. Red was for ensigns, orange was for engineering, yellow was for security, green was for the sciences, blue was for the medical profession, and purple was for command. If the person wearing the uniform was not bipedal or naturally had a way to obscure the lower half, the shirt was the only thing required. Arsha adjusted her purple-trimmed shirt and tied off her bun, forgoing her rose hairpiece. She then adopted an authoritative stance. Time to project confidence. She strode onto the bridge to see all bridge crewmembers in their uniforms. Oak, Nazay, Shalvey, and Laverda had purple trim, Dalengor and Malak had yellow, Thangred and Melandra had orange, Elmar and Orthena had green, and Marshii and Thengo had blue. “All decks report ready,” reported Dalengor.

“All ships are standing by,” called Shalvey. “They await your command.”

“Ship to ship communications, Commander Shalvey,” ordered Arsha as she sat down.

“Channel open, Captain,” replied Shalvey.

“All ships, we’re ready,” said Arsha over the channel. “Move out!” The channel closed. “Nazay, set course for the Trelfan Trench, all available speed.”

“Trelfan Trench, all available speed,” confirmed Nazay. The _Endeavor_ then moved to lead the combined fleet to battle. Like a great silver and pink wall, the fleet of the Kurontar Sea and Realmfleet ships ploughed through the water inexorably.

* * *

King Jargoon, the leader of all Mega-sharks across the Realms, patrolled the perimeter of the trench. He had to deal with his family’s personal slave, the former Queen Roomeela, sister to Forneth, not performing as fast as she usually did in her 50,000 years of enslavement. After giving her 20 lashes, he got healers to fix her up and cure any illnesses that may have snuck into her body. A sick or injured slave is valueless in his mind. He was about to swim back down when a scout swam to him. “Your Majesty!” she yelped. “A Realmfleet force is coming with those fish-people as well! They’ve crossed the border in an attack formation heading directly here!”

“WHAT?!” bellowed Jargoon. “HOW DARE THEY?! CALL OUT THE SOLDIERS! WE’RE DEFENDING OUR HOME!” The horn blew and the Mega-shark soldiers swarmed out of the trench. The fleet arrived, laying down suppressing fire while the smaller fighter crafts attacked the soldiers. The fight was brutal, both sides sustaining casualties.

* * *

“Keep on them,” urged Arsha as the _Endeavor_ chased a Mega-shark light cruiser.

“I’ll give them this,” muttered Nazay as his fingers danced across the console, “the Mega-sharks know how to pilot their crafts.

“So do you, Commander,” encouraged Arsha.

“Stay on them,” urged Oak.

“I’m trying, Sir,” replied Nazay. “And they say we Nagas are slippery.”

“Unable to lock target,” growled Malak. The ship then rocked as something hit it. “We have two Mega-shark heavy cruisers aft of us!” called Malak. “Bearing 2-7-0-mark 1-0-4!”

“Evasive action Arsha Sigma,” Arsha ordered Nazay.

“Hang on!” called Nazay. The _Endeavor_ then loop-de-looped over the Mega-shark ships and ended up behind them. Malak took the opportunity and fired on them, destroying them.

“Nice work,” praised Arsha.

“Couldn’t have made those shots without Nazay’s help,” called Malak.

“Yeah,” hissed Nazay, “but I lost the light cruiser we were chasing.”

“I’m not too choked up,” replied Malak. “Plenty more for us to choose from.” I wish I could say that was a good omen, but it wasn’t. The Mega-sharks decided to go on a few kamikaze runs on the Merfolk’s Shellcrafts. Both crafts exploded on impact. It wasn’t looking too good for the combined fleet.

“Captain,” reported Shalvey, “King Vorko for you.”

“On screen,” commanded Arsha. King Vorko, one of Marianes’ dads, appeared, his brown beard disheveled by the battle.

“The _Realmcutter_ ’s been destroyed,” he reported. “That entire line is collapsing.”

“We’ll try to help,” assured Arsha.

“With what?!” asked Vorko. “Arsha, we’re losing too many ships! We’ve got to find a way to turn the Mega-shark’s left flank!”

“It’s too well protected,” replied Arsha, “but their lines are spread pretty thin in the middle.”

“You help the Realmfleet ships,” directed Vorko. “Forneth and I will hit the center.”

“On my way,” answered Arsha. The call ended. “Shalvey, have attack wings 23 and 24 follow us.

“Aye, Ma’am,” confirmed Shalvey.

* * *

“What is going on up there?!” growled Jargoon’s wife, Veloom.

“We’re unable to get an accurate reading at the moment,” replied a guard, “but, I assure you, we will hear the victory horn momentarily.”

“You’ve been saying that for the past hour!” roared Veloom as she swam closer, her teeth bared. “Meanwhile, there’s no way of contacting my husband! No way of knowing how the battle is going!” Roomeela, her brown hair showing the abuse she suffered for 50,000 years and her tail in constant pain, noticed her captors’ distress. She decided to bide her time until a signal could reach her and her people.

* * *

“Mega-shark ship off the port bow!” reported Malak. “Shields are down to 50%!” The ship rocked again. “Another Mega-shark ship to port!”

“Thangred, auxiliary power to port shields!” ordered Arsha. “Shalvey, we need some support from our attack fighters!”

“Aye, Captain!” called Shalvey. The ship rocked again.

“Another Mega-shark off the starboard aft!” relayed Malak.

“Arsha,” reported Shalvey, “most of our fighters are either destroyed or under attack themselves!”

“Commander, give us some breathing room!” ordered Arsha.

“I’m trying!” called Nazay. The _Endeavor_ still had the three Mega-shark ships on her, at least, until Forneth managed to dive into them and destroy them.

* * *

The main command center was filled with every single pleasure slave the Mega-sharks have kept for 50,000 years. A look of horror crossed Veloom’s face as the long range sensors displayed Forneth destroying ships. A murmur could be heard throughout the slave population. “Quiet,” ordered Veloom. She then noticed that she didn’t get immediate obedience. “I said, quiet. You are bred to serve us and obey us. Quiet.”

“No!” snarled Roomeela. Veloom gave the former Queen her full attention.

“What did you say?” she hissed.

“I SAID NO!” roared Roomeela as she leaned back and decked Veloom in the snout. That was all the motivation the enslaved merfolk needed. They started breaking their chains and grasping at the shells on their backs. Veloom recovered.

“Neuro-shells,” she ordered. The Mega-shark at the console pressed a button and pain filled the merfolk, but still, they managed to grab the shells. “NEURO-SHELLS!” bellowed Veloom.

“They’ve thrown up mental blocks!” called the Mega-shark. “I can’t get them to fall in line!” The merfolk then tore the shells off and threw them onto their oppressors. This time, the Mega-sharks felt how bad their own devices were. As the Mega-sharks tried to terminate the treatment, the merfolk swam out of the command center and joined the battle.

* * *

“How goes the battle?” asked Jargoon.

“We’re still in a standstill with the enemy,” reported a Mega-shark. “We shall soon break through their…do you hear that?”

“MY LORD!” called another Mega-shark. “BENEATH US!” The formerly enslaved merfolk then attacked Jargoon’s forces from below.

“HOW DID THEY GET OUT?!” bellowed Jargoon. “DISCIPLINE THEM!”

“They’ve removed their neuro-shells!” called a Mega-shark. “They CAN’T be disciplined!”

* * *

“Your Highness! Look!” yelled Nazay.

“I see it!” cheered Arsha. “We have the Mega-sharks surrounded! Lock onto Jargoon and warp him to the bridge!”

“Got him!” replied someone from the Port Deck. Jargoon appeared on the _Endeavor_ ’s bridge and started gasping before he attached rebreathers on his gills. He then got up.

“You have forced me to accept a handicap,” he growled, “and walk on two legs like a foul land-dweller! HOW DARE YOU!” He then started swinging wildly, a poor decision. He wasn’t as adept at fighting in air as he was in water. Arsha dodged his swings, then decked him in the eye, the rough equivalent to hitting a human below the belt. Dalengor then fired a stun blast and knocked Jargoon out.

“Good shot,” complimented Arsha. “Is the cell ready for him?”

“Ready and waiting,” cheered Dalengor.

“Throw him in the brig,” directed Arsha. Dalengor strode over to Jargoon and cast a teleport spell on the pair of them, taking them to the brig.

“Captain,” reported Malak, “the enemy lines have collapsed!”

“Thank goodness for the slave uprising,” cheered Oak.

“King Vorko wants to talk to you,” called Shalvey.

“Put him through,” replied Arsha. Vorko appeared on the screen.

“Roomeela, Forneth’s sister,” he relayed, “has told us about how the uprising happened. Forneth’s presence encouraged them to rebel. We’ve got Jargoon’s forces in our brigs and the former slaves are receiving medical treatment.”

“That’s great news,” cheered Arsha. “What about the rest of the Trench’s denizens?”

* * *

“My Queen,” urged a Mega-shark after the shells were removed, “we must avenge your husband! We must avenge our forces! I’ll summon an army to destroy the enemy and…!”

“What army?!” bellowed Veloom. “All we have left are civilians! Pregnant women! Children! Guards! Not soldiers! Admit it, we’ve lost. Begin evacuation procedures. Pregnant women and children are top priority. The guards will cover the retreat.”

“NO!” roared the Mega-shark. “We can’t leave the Trench to those fish-people!”

“I have had enough of disobedience for one day!” shrieked Veloom as she slashed his face with her claws. As he cradled his face, Veloom turned to the rest of her people. “Anyone else?!” she challenged. No one dared speak up. “Evacuate the Trench,” she ordered. “Use all available speed to our Realmgate. We’re returning to our ancestral Under-realm.”

* * *

“The civilians are evacuating the Trench,” reported Malak. “A Realmgate has been opened, leading to the Under-realm.”

“They’re returning to their ancestral seas,” guessed Marshii.

“My friends,” cheered Vorko, “songs will be sung of this day. Once this affair is over, I’ll have a guard posted in the Trench to watch the Realmgate.”

“It will lead to a community living there again,” cheered Erga. “A merfolk community.”

“With respect,” sighed Roomeela as she swam onto Vorko’s bridge, “I don’t think any of us will live there a second longer. We need to return to our home, even if it IS in ruins.”

“We will help you rebuild,” assured Vorko. “Your kingdom will live again!”

“Not MY kingdom,” countered Roomeela. “I have given up my crown. To wear it again would only have me dwell on what was instead of learning the lessons from that time. That’s not what the Order was founded on. The city I once ruled will become a shrine.

“A shrine city,” realized Arsha. “The amount of pilgrimages would be staggering.”

“That shrine city will still have people living there,” replied Roomeela.

“What was your city called?” asked Vorko.

“Oh, you’ve read about it in some measure,” answered Roomeela. “It was the original capital of the Kurontar Sea, Domoroto.”

“Domoroto?!” gasped Vorko. “I don’t believe it! It’s the historical find of the age! The scholars of Rampenar will be all over that like minnows to plankton!”

“Will Realmfleet be prevailed upon to help rebuild Domoroto into a shrine city?” quizzed Roomeela.

“I’ll have to clear it with the Realmfleet Council,” replied Arsha, “but I doubt they’ll say no.”

“Thank you!” cheered Roomeela. “We will see you at the base!” The call ended.

“Speaking of the base,” mused Arsha. “Shalvey, contact Marianes. I have news to give to her in my ready room.”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” replied Shalvey.

* * *

It took a few minutes to get the call through. By that time, Arsha had just put her dress on and was retying her bun when Marianes appeared on her screen. “I heard the news from Daddy!” she cheered. “Domoroto, the ancient capital of the Kurontar Sea before Rampenar claimed that title, now being rebuilt as a shrine city for the Order of Ancestry! I have to thank Roomeela in person. My spouses and I have a new prayer spot and honeymoon location!”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying the news,” chuckled Arsha as she opened a small drawer and took her hairpiece out. She repined it and adjusted it, prompting a look of confusion from Marianes.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without your hairpiece,” she observed.

“I never have it on during conflict,” replied Arsha. “It taints the luck it brings.”

“It’s a good-luck charm?” asked Marianes.

“Something Foresna’s mother gifted to me on her death-bed,” explained Arsha. “It’s usually passed to the daughter of the family, but Foresna’s sister didn’t want it. She’s been a bit of a rough and tumble girl, not exactly a fan of ‘girly’ stuff. Any woman who wears this is blessed with luck and happiness, but it must never be worn if you are in any kind of conflict from the smallest argument to the largest battle. If so, the luck will drain from the rose and it will wither. She was the kindest woman I ever met.”

“I see,” mused Marianes. “How did it become lucky in the first place?”

“There’s a legend behind that,” replied Arsha. “Before the First Age of Unity, a witch had a garden. She didn’t have the gardener’s touch as everything wilted within a few days. A woman passed by and saw the witch railing against her fate as a poor gardener. She offered to help the witch, but this witch was a suspicious one. She initially refused, but the woman persisted. Finally, the witch caved and allowed the woman to fix her garden. After a few weeks, the garden was in full bloom. The witch soon realized that the woman did it out of the goodness of her heart, so she took a rose from the garden and used her magic to make a hairpiece out of it. She then gifted it to the woman saying to never wear the rose in conflict or the luck that has been infused within will kill the rose. Over time, the rose was passed down the line, bringing luck wherever it went.”

“And now, you wear it,” observed Marianes.

“She’s been instrumental in my learning,” recalled Arsha. “I want to honor her in the best way possible.”

“Well, you’re doing a good job,” replied Marianes. “In the meantime, I’m off to help rebuild Domoroto. See you around!”

“See you around,” bid Arsha. The call ended, leaving Arsha to think on one thing, the brave soldiers that lost their lives in the Trench.


	12. Chapter 12

The rebuilding of Domoroto was going to take a long time. A few Realmfleet ships were going to stay behind and help, but the _Endeavor_ could not. “Another mission?” Arsha asked Rooshee on her personal screen in her quarters. “Already?”

“It’s a delivery mission,” replied Rooshee. “The Vorkath Monastic Hospital needs medical supplies to help the patients.”

“Must be a busy time of year for them,” mused Arsha.

“The winter months are the hardest,” agreed Rooshee. “I don’t think I need to tell you how important it is that the hospital gets the supplies.”

“We’ll get them there,” promised Arsha. “I won’t let the best hospital in the Realms be without supplies.”

“Good to hear,” praised Rooshee. “Realmfleet out.” When the call ended, the door rang.

“Come in,” bid Arsha. Oak entered the room.

“Am I interrupting?” he asked.

“Not at all,” assured Arsha. “What’s on your mind?”

“There has been a rumor that we would be staying to rebuild Domoroto,” reported Oak.

“Sorry to disprove that rumor,” sighed Arsha. “It would be nice to see the Shrine City opened, but we have another mission from Realmfleet. We’re delivering medical supplies to the Vorkath Monastic Hospital.”

“I see,” mused Oak. “Do we have a destination to retrieve the medical supplies for them?”

“According to the mission description,” replied Arsha, “we’re getting them from the Naval Base in Galthar.”

“That’s not too far away,” recalled Oak. “Now, if memory serves, Vorkath is a city for the Chimeras outside of Wysper City, Lardeth and Falnii’s home.”

“I don’t have a guarantee that Lardeth’s ship, the _High Sky_ , will be there,” continued Arsha, “but Falnii, unless she’s on a diplomatic mission, visits her parents at this time of year.”

“A surprise visit?” asked Oak.

“No, Zephyrs usually prefer knowing about visits,” answered Arsha. “I’d rather she be prepared for me. Inform the crew that we’ll be moving out shortly.”

“Aye, Ma’am,” confirmed Oak. He then left her quarters. Arsha then typed in a number on her screen. The screen rang for a few seconds before a woman appeared. This was one of her fiancés, Falnii. She had grey skin and was in a dress made of clouds, just like her hair and hairpieces on either side of her head. The symbol on her breastbone indicated her status and position. Her expression brightened when she saw Arsha’s face.

“Hello, Foxy,” she said in her quiet tone.

“Hello, Fluffy,” replied Arsha. “My ship is going to be making a delivery of medical supplies to the Vorkath Medical Hospital in a week. I figured, once we land, I might grant shore leave after the harrowing battle we’ve had a few days ago.”

“I heard about it during Jargoon’s trial,” remarked Falnii. “I’m just disgusted that Mega-sharks would stoop that low. And he still insisted that it was his right!”

“I’m not exactly thrilled either,” muttered Arsha. “Some of the inhabitants of Domoroto may never recover.”

“Still,” mused Falnii, “it’s nice to see that justice is finally being served. I just hope that the Under-realm is okay with the increase in its Mega-shark population.”

“Actually, yes they are,” replied Arsha. “They’ve told Realmfleet that, since they originally came into being there, they felt their spread into the other Realms was their fault. They’re happy Mega-sharks abandoned a Realm. Makes it easier to keep track of.”

“Good to hear,” cheered Falnii. “I look forward to your arrival. My parents and sisters always enjoy seeing you.”

“And I enjoy seeing them as well as you,” chuckled Arsha. “See you soon. Arsha out.”

“Bye,” bid Falnii as she gave her usual shy wave. The call ended and Arsha made her way to the Bridge. When she arrived, the crew was ready.

“Helm, set course for Galthar,” she directed.

“Course laid in,” reported Nazay.

“Nice and easy,” commanded Arsha.

“Aye, Ma’am,” confirmed Nazay. The _Endeavor_ ’s landing struts retracted as the ship rose from its spot on the seafloor. It breached the surface like a massive, silver whale. Unlike the whale, however, the _Endeavor_ went higher and higher, taking a northeastern direction for Galthar.

* * *

Jargoon sat in his cell, scowling at the guards. Never had he been humiliated so much. Never had he felt such betrayal. He was in a state of perpetual anger. “Is the widdle fishy mad?” asked the guard, an Incubus.

“Laugh it up, Lust monster!” snarled Jargoon.

“At least I never stoop to slavery!” growled the guard, offended.

“Your brand of life is supposed to BOW to me!” demanded Jargoon.

“When are you going to get it through your thick head,” hissed the guard, “that life never really bows to ANYTHING?!”

“Then why have rulers?!” roared Jargoon.

“Not the same thing!” replied the guard.

“Believe me, it is!” argued Jargoon.

“You have the biggest superiority complex in all the Realms!” snapped the guard.

“We didn’t ask to be superior!” bellowed Jargoon.

“Oh, good grief!” cried the guard. “The Mega-shark’s burden!”

“Exactly!” replied Jargoon.

“I’ve heard enough!” shouted the guard. He pressed a button near the door and all sound coming out of the cell was cancelled. “You can stay in there and rant as long as you want. At least I don’t need to listen to you!” Jargoon started bellowing at the guard, but he couldn’t hear.

* * *

Orbak, his wife Elmpam, and Malnar were in the throne room, looking on Veloom. He drummed his fingers as he waited for the Council’s recommendation. A Councilor then stepped into the room. “We have decided,” she reported. “The Mega-sharks are too dangerous to be left in the other Realms. We need Realmfleet to relocate them back to our Under-realm.”

“Thank you, Councilor,” replied Orbak. “That will be all.” The Councilor bowed, then left the throne room. “Veloom,” growled Orbak, “can you give me any particular reason why I SHOULDN’T relocate all Mega-shark colonies back to the Under-realm?”

“You and your family are well within your rights to do so,” sighed Veloom.

“We’re not talking about our rights!” snarled Elmpam. “Answer my husband’s question!”

“I have no answer,” muttered Veloom. “I was simply allowing my dark passions to guide me.”

“Dark passions?!” snapped Malnar. “Then you and your people have abused them!”

“Your Excellencies,” argued Veloom. “With respect, we have not. We have obtained pleasure, as is our right…!”

“That right,” roared Malnar as she stood up, “has responsibilities! All rights have responsibilities! Before you even mention the harems, let me remind you that it has evolved from its dark origins of enslaved people! Nowadays, it’s a consensual bond between Harem Master and Harem Member! Enfanti of the Blue Rose Harem can attest to that!”

“There is a limit to how far we allow our dark passions to guide us to power,” continued Elmpam, “and you Mega-sharks just reached it!”

“We’re having all Mega-sharks in all the Realms relocate back to their ancestral waters in the Actanila Mega-shark Grounds!” shouted Orbak. “Is that clear?!”

“Orbak, you can’t deny us the right to spread!” roared Veloom.

“I can, and I will!” affirmed Orbak. “And the correct form of address is ‘Your Majesty’! Now, GET OUT!” He summoned a teleport circle underneath Veloom and she vanished back to the Actanila Mega-shark Grounds.

“I won’t miss her,” hissed Malnar.

“Malnar, sweetie,” directed Orbak, “would you inform Realmfleet about my request?”

“Sure thing, Daddy,” replied Malnar.

“I’ll tell Frigandor’s assembly,” supplied Elmpam, “about the increase in the Mega-shark population off their northwestern shores.”

“You do that,” replied Orbak. “I need to prepare my address to the Under-realm relating to his matter.” All three of them went off to their separate destinations to fulfill their duties.

* * *

Over in the Over-realm, in the Falfan shipyards, a large, imposing ship with a cloud design was ready to launch again. This was the CRS-3395, _High Sky_ , under the command of Crown Prince Lardeth Malfam, future ruler of the Over-realm and one of Arsha’s fiancés. Lardeth was gliding along with Falnii, his clouds in a dress style, as is standard for all Zephyrs regardless of gender, and wearing cloud hairpieces to hold a veil behind his head. His silver adorned lips were in a smile as he looked at Falnii. She was talking about her conversation with Arsha. “She’s going to be visiting?” quizzed Lardeth. “I might meet her on the way.”

“I hope you do,” replied Falnii. “She misses you.”

“And I miss her,” sighed Lardeth. “A Captain’s life is a lonely one.”

“How many years do you have left in your tour?” asked Falnii.

“Two more, starting tomorrow,” replied Lardeth. “I must return to the _High Sky_. Farewell, Fluffy.”

“Farewell, Princess,” called Falnii. They then went their separate ways.


	13. Chapter 13

Galthar was a bustling place, in the center of the Eastern continent of the Mid-realm, north of Arsha’s home of Largandra. The _Endeavor_ touched down at the Realmfleet base that resided there. Arsha, Marshii, and Thengo stepped down the landing ramp and were greeted by Commander Orbo, the one in charge of the base. The medical supplies were being loaded into the _Endeavor_ ’s cargo bay as Orbo spoke with Arsha. “I must admit,” the Commander said in his usual gruff grandpa tone, “I had no idea you would make a fine Captain.”

“You’re laying it on thick,” observed Arsha. “You don’t usually do that unless something’s on your mind.”

“…All right, it’s about the Vorkath Monastery,” admitted Orbo.

“What about it?” asked Arsha.

“The results they get are coming much too fast,” explained Orbo.

“They’re researching how to cure most, if not all, diseases,” countered Arsha. “I think we can safely say they’re doing what they do for the greater good.”

“I’ve always felt twitchy about that ‘greater good’ thing,” muttered Orbo. “Too many tyrants in the Mid-realm’s history alone used that phrase for their actions.”

“Don’t tell me you think the Monastery’s up to no good,” sighed Arsha.

“I’m just saying, they’re a little too private about their methods,” replied Orbo.

“They don’t want their secrets to leak to the Splitters,” debated Arsha, “I would think they should have all the privacy they need.”

“I have to side with Commander Orbo here,” called Thengo’s voice as she joined them. “There are significant gaps in their methods whenever the Realmfleet Science board gets a report. That screams ‘hiding something’ to me.”

“That IS unusual, I grant you,” conceded Arsha, “but medical research has been used against someone for ill.”

“Besides,” answered Marshii’s voice as she joined them, “they have the best technological means available to them. I think they know how to keep the Oath.”

“Did…Marshii just…?” asked Thengo.

“Support technological methods of healing?” finished Arsha. Marshii frowned at them.

“There ARE some illnesses that magic can’t fix,” she grumbled. “Now, if you lot are finished playing ‘Poke Holes in Marshii’s Logic’, the medical supplies are all loaded.”

“All right then,” replied Arsha, “we leave at once. Commander, we’ll look into the Monastery to see if there ARE nefarious plots going on.”

“That is all I ask,” finished Orbo. The _Endeavor_ was soon cleared for departure and left the base, leaving some crew members concerned after the conversation with Orbo made the rounds.

“Captain,” remarked Shalvey, “I don’t think I can fully dismiss what Orbo said. The monks there are more guarded than any monk I’ve ever met.”

“Not you too!” protested Arsha.

“Commander,” called Dalengor, “I find it highly unlikely that the monks would do anything that would breach the Doctor’s Oath. Under that, experimentation on unwilling life-forms is forbidden.”

“Can we please keep this conversation to a minimum?” asked Arsha. “We have a job and speculating about it isn’t gonna get it done faster.”

“If I may be a little selfish,” muttered Nazay, “I’m getting a headache from this. I’d rather find the nearest Realmgate without any…” The ship rocked. “Now what?!” said Nazay.

“Report!” called Arsha.

“Pirate ship of the port aft!” reported Malak. “Raising shields now!”

“Another firefight?” moaned Arsha as she snapped her fingers and teleported her hairpiece from her hair to its resting place in Arsha’s ready room desk. “I’m starting to get sick of this!” she continued. “Ready weapons. Target their propulsion.”

“Weapons locked on target,” replied Malak.

“Fire at will,” ordered Arsha. Malak let fly with laser fire, but the shots were absorbed by the shields.

“No effect,” reported Malak.

“We’re being hailed!” called Shalvey.

“On screen,” directed Arsha. A male Kitsune in pirate’s gear came up. “This is Captain Arsha Royana of the _Endeavor_! Explain yourself!”

“I am Captain Harune,” introduced the Kitsune. “Heave to and prepare to be boarded or we’ll blow your ship out of there sky.”

“You have no jurisdiction here!” snapped Arsha. “We’re not stopping! Move along or we’ll tow your ship to the nearest Realmfleet base!”

“Your medical supplies are needed for my crew,” dismissed Harune. “I say again, heave to or you will be permanently grounded.”

“I’d love to stay and chat,” hissed Arsha, “but I’m on a tight schedule. Shalvey, cut transmission.” Shalvey obeyed. “Torpedoes,” Arsha ordered Malak.

“Releasing safety catches on torpedo tubes 1 and 2,” reported Malak. “Firing. …No effect.”

“That’s a _Nomad_ class ship,” called Nazay, noting the pirate’s ship. “It shouldn’t have shields designed to stop our torpedoes.”

“Try again,” urged Arsha.

“Captain, another ship is entering visual range,” reported Malak.

“It’s hailing us,” relayed Shalvey.

“On screen,” relayed Arsha. A female Cecaelia appeared. She had purple hair and jewelry, wore a white top with purple dots, disconnected purple sleeves that flared out and went past the wrist, a purple choker around her neck, a purple skirt with a white petticoat, and an eyepatch over her right eye. One of her purple legs was on the steering wheel of her ship.

“Ahoy there!” called the Cecaelia. “Do you require help?”

“Partrica Looden,” said Arsha with a little distaste.

“CAPTAIN Partrica Looden,” corrected Partrica. “I’ve been hunting the bilge-rat, Harune, for quite a while. You must have some valuable cargo.”

“Valuable for the Vorkath Monastery,” replied Arsha. Partrica whistled.

“Aye, that’s enough to attract attention,” she conceded. “Me and my crew will hold him off. You get to the nearest Realmgate.”

“…All right,” sighed Arsha.

“Realmgate located, Ma’am,” reported Nazay.

“Get us there now,” ordered Arsha.

“Farewell, Captain!” cheered Partrica. The call ended and the _Endeavor_ set off towards the Realmgate. The enemy pirates fired but were then distracted by Partrica’s ship.

“I know we owe her,” muttered Arsha, “but I find it a little too convenient that Partrica happened to be in the area.”

“She IS a Protector Pirate,” reminded Elmar. “Realmfleet owes a great deal to them.”

“Pirates are robbers, though!” grumbled Malak. “Protector Pirates steal the goods from the unsavory pirates and don’t even bother returning them! It feels like a racket!”

“Partrica’s crew, sir,” interjected Elmar, “is a trustworthy one. Besides, the goods the unsavory pirates obtain are just as unsavory.”

“Do you always feel the need to remind people of obvious stuff?” groaned Malak.

“Now, now,” called Arsha. “Let’s not go there. Malak, status of the enemy ship?”

“They are still occupied by Partrica’s ship,” reported Malak. “They cannot pursue us.”

“Realmgate just ahead,” remarked Nazay as the familiar stone ring opened a green vortex.

“Nice and easy,” directed Arsha as she summoned her hairpiece and put it back on. The _Endeavor_ then passed through the gate and entered the permanently sunny skies of the Over-realm. The portal behind them was now grey and white. Oak, Shalvey, Laverda, Orthena, and Thengo sighed happily. Elmar contented himself with a small smile.

“If I may be egotistical for a minute,” chuckled Thengo, “nothing compares to our Realm.”

“I have to agree,” sighed Malak.

“Captain, we’re being hailed by a nearby ship,” replied Shalvey. “ _Cumulonimbus_ Class, registry CRS-3395.”

“Prince Lardeth’s ship,” mused Elmar.

“Put them through,” ordered Arsha. Lardeth’s face filled the screen.

“Welcome to the Over-Realm, Captain Arsha,” greeted Lardeth.

“Good to be here,” replied Arsha. “We just escaped from pirates who were after the medical supplies we have for the Vorkath Monastic Hospital.”

“Falnii told me you were making a delivery there,” answered Lardeth. “Sorry I can’t stay in the Over-realm. I need to settle a feud between Falgreth and Dwelga. After Lord and Lady Varsek’s murder, tensions became even more strained.”

“Ouch,” winced Arsha. “Well, good luck. Safe travels!”

“Thank you!” bid Lardeth as the call ended. The _Endeavor_ then moved aside to let the _High Sky_ through. The Realmgate’s portal color changed from grey and white to red to allow the ship to enter the Under-realm. When the _High Sky_ went through, the _Endeavor_ turned eastwards towards Vorkath, the city of Chimeras.


	14. Chapter 14

Vorkath was the cleanest and most eco-friendly city in the Over-realm. Home to creatures known as Chimeras, an individual was a mix of many animals with human features. The _Endeavor_ made its way to Vorkath without any further hinderance. Falnii rushed over to Arsha when she left the ship and practically tackled her in a hug. “Easy, Fluffy!” chuckled Arsha. “I’m happy to see you too.”

“I heard all about the pirates from Lardeth!” replied Falnii, not letting go. “Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! Do you need a…?!”

“Falnii, I already got a once-over from Marshii,” answered Arsha. “I can assure you, I’m fine.” Falnii then let go and released a sigh of relief.

“Thank goodness!” she said. “Life would have been empty without even one of my fiancés.”

“I understand,” assured Arsha.

“Oh, Belnki and Father Barath want to talk to you and Marshii!” relayed Falnii.

“The Abbot of the Vorkath Monastery himself?” quizzed Arsha. “We shall see him immediately. Where is he?”

“He’s at the Monastic Hospital right now,” replied Falnii. “I’ll take you two there.”

“Thank you, Fluffy,” bid Arsha. She then pulled out her communicator. “Marshii, I need you here. King Belnki and Abbot Barath want to talk to us at the Monastery. Falnii has offered us a ride there.”

“On my way,” called Marshii. “I need to see how the place is run anyways.” Marshii arrived and Falnii used her cloud powers to expand the cloud that made up her dress so Arsha and Marshii could sit on it. Once they were on, Falnii lifted herself into the air and started flying towards the large, ornate Vorkath Monastery. She landed at the steps and left her passengers off before shrinking her dress back to its normal size. A human, raven-haired male in brown robes with a red cross on the front, glasses, and a bowl haircut stepped was at the door with Belnki, the Chimera King. Belnki had a rattlesnake’s tail, lizard-like arms with claws on each finger, a unicorn’s horn protruding from his human head with cat ears as well as human ones, six small, black orbs under his two cat-like eyes, a pair of spider legs coming out of his back, a mermaid’s fin-belt, and a set of eight teal octopus legs with a mint-green underside. His fangs came out of his mouth from behind the upper lip and he had a stern look directed at Arsha.

“You’re late,” muttered Belnki.

“I got here when I could,” said Arsha. The two stared at each other for a while. Eventually, the façade started crumbling as they both started grinning, then laughing before rushing to meet in an embrace. “It’s wonderful to see you again, Uncle Belnki!” cheered Arsha.

“You didn’t think I’d miss a chance to see the _Endeavor_ ’s current Captain, did you?” asked Belnki.

“Welcome to the Vorkath Monastic Hospital,” greeted the human, the Abbot of the Monastery, Barath.

“The pleasure is mine, Father Barath,” returned Arsha. “What did you need Marshii and I for?”

“We may be witnessing the cure,” replied Father Barath, “to the Hardfin Virus.”

“Are you serious?” asked Marshii. “Realmfleet’s believed it to be cured 50 years from now.”

“Well, we hope to astound Realmfleet once again,” chuckled Father Barath. “The final test is in Ward 53, on the upper levels. Please follow me.” Father Barath then led the quartet into the Monastery and directed them to a set of elevators. “Just take these elevators straight to the ward,” he instructed as he entered one. “Ward 53, please.” The door closed as the elevator went upwards.

“Ladies first,” bid Belnki.

“Thank you,” replied Arsha.

“Just watch out for the disinfection procedure,” warned Marshii.

“Sorry, the what?” asked Arsha.

“The disinfection procedure,” repeated Marshii.

“How bad is it?!” yelped Arsha, a little worried. At that moment, a wicked grin crossed Marshii’s features.

“You know what, you’ll find out,” she chuckled.

“…Er, Ward 53…please,” gulped Arsha. Her elevator doors shut and it went up. A green light bathed the box’s interior.

“Occupant is a Kitsune/human Blender,” droned a feminine voice. “Occupant is wearing a ballroom dress and is wearing a ribbon and rose hairpiece with hair in a bun. Disinfection parameters set. Commencing disinfection procedure.” No sooner had the voice stopped speaking, a cold shower of non-toxic disinfection chemicals was sprayed on Arsha. She shrieked at the sudden surprise of cold liquid being dumped on her. She scrambled for a method to turn it off, but it was no use. More disinfection liquid then sprayed from under her dress. Soon, she had a white powder dumped on her before fans started blowing all around her. The fans stopped when the elevator did. She came out with her hair disheveled and her hair adornments hanging limply on the remains of her bun. Her dress was wrinkled as well. She saw a kiosk labeled “For clothing readjustments and cosmetic touch-ups.” She figured out the purpose really quickly and took advantage of it, smoothing out her dress and redoing her hair. She came out of the kiosk looking better than ever, but still feeling violated. Falnii’s elevator opened to reveal her in a cloud dress that wasn’t as fluffy and her hairpieces hanging limply from her hair. Arsha showed the readjustment kiosk and Falnii took advantage of it. She soon came out, then hugged Arsha, her dress cloud enveloping Arsha’s skirts. They hugged for a bit to try and calm each other down from the rather invasive disinfection procedure. The elevator then released Belnki as he noticed the two hugging it out.

“Oh dear,” sighed Belnki. He then hugged the two, wrapping an octopus leg around each girl to reassure them. After a while, when Marshii arrived, the girls relaxed and Arsha turned to Marshii.

“That was WAY too invasive!” she snapped. “Why didn’t you warn us?!”

“Technically, I did,” giggled Marshii.

“I apologize if the procedure caused you discomfort,” called Father Barath as he approached the group. “Come. The test is being conducted here.” He led the group to a room where a mermaid was moaning pitifully. The Hardfin Virus attacks a merperson’s fins, causing the cells in them to become rigid and thus, not give the merperson the necessary guidance for swimming. It is painful and essentially paralyzes the victim. The mermaid’s condition was bad. Pain flooded her tail from the fins up. A monk then loaded a syringe and stuck it into the mermaid’s tail. She was too busy concentrating on the pain in her tail, she didn’t notice the needle enter her. The onlookers waited for a minute. Eventually, the mermaid was tired of twitching in pain and let her body go limp. It was then that she noticed something. She looked down her tail and moved it. She then pointed the tip of her tail to her face as her fins bent in that same direction! She was no longer in pain and could move every bit of her tail, even her fins! She thank the monk profusely and was told to wait in a large water tank for a few days to exercise her fins until she could swim normally again. She was then placed in a water wheel-chair, similar to Shalvey’s, and taken to another room.

“Another victory for modern medicine,” cheered Marshii.

“The cure will be uploaded to our database,” answered Father Barath, “in an hour.”

“I know many a merperson,” sighed Marshii, “who would love to have the cure.”

“Your mother had the Hardfin virus, correct?” asked Father Barath.

“She did,” replied Marshii. “As does one of my grandsons.”

“Then we shall make sure his doctors get the cure,” assured Father Barath.

“Thank you,” bid Marshii. “It’s his birthday tomorrow. To be cured of it would be a fantastic present.”

“One of the reasons you joined the medical field, if I’m not mistaken,” recalled Arsha.

“That’s right,” confirmed Marshii.

“And yet, you’re still squeamish about using tech,” muttered Arsha.

“There ARE reasons for that!” snapped Marshii.

“It HAS helped people before,” replied Belnki.

“And there’s always the potential,” argued Marshii, “of it being misused!”

“Hence why the Monastery and its monks are so secretive,” remarked Father Barath. “We cannot let those that would cause harm to the Realms use our secrets to carry out their goals.”

“Well, just tell me what you can,” answered Marshii. As soon as she said it, a crowd’s collective voice could be heard. Belnki rolled his eyes.

“Protestors,” he muttered. “They think that there’s a dark secret here, in the catacombs below the monastery. Excuse me. I must address them.” He headed off to the elevator. “Ground floor, please,” he directed. The doors closed and he came down.

“Protestors?” asked Arsha. “At a hospital?”

“These particular Chimeras,” replied Father Barath, “are demanding we close down, that their science can get faster results with mindless clone bodies. We’ve tried that, but the results don’t come fast enough.”

“They can’t demand a hospital to close down!” protested Falnii. “What about the patients?!”

“That’s what Belnki asks the protestors on a frequent basis,” remarked Father Barath. “However, public opinion is mounting against him. I fear our means of support will evaporate without help.”

“You’re not alone in this,” assured Arsha. “We won’t allow support to be cut off from you guys.”

“With all due respect, your father already did that when he was in command of the _Endeavor_ ,” remarked Father Barath. Arsha realized what he was talking about. A previous adventure from her father had said that the Hospital must gather resources alone.


	15. Chapter 15

“I apologize for all this,” said Belnki to Arsha. They were in his office the next morning.

“Those protestors were riled about something in the Monastery,” mused Arsha. “It’s an annoyance, I will admit. However, from the protests I’ve witnessed during a few of Daddy’s public events, they usually start out of some legitimate concern. I think we need to investigate this.”

“Will Realmfleet allow it?” asked Belnki.

“Considering that a majority of its medical science comes from the Monastery,” replied Arsha, “I don’t think I need to try very hard to convince Realmfleet to allow us to investigate.”

“Very well,” sighed Belnki. “I’ll try to assure the protestors that I have seen no evidence of any wrongdoing in the monastery and that Realmfleet is doing what it can to investigate these matters.”

“And I’ll inform my crew and Realmfleet what’s going on,” supplied Arsha. “See you later, Uncle Belnki.” She left the office and was escorted to the Vorkath Palace Gates. She then headed over to the _Endeavor_ to see Dalengor and Oak at the ramp. They had a look on their face. “Something I should know about?” asked Arsha.

“A Goblin family is requesting passage from us,” reported Oak.

“A DESTITUTE Goblin family,” helped Dalengor.

“Destitute?” asked Arsha. “What happened?”

“Apparently, the daughter’s decision to join Realmfleet,” recalled Dalengor, “wasn’t well received with the Goblin Imperium. They liquidated the family’s assets and made them social pariahs.”

“Where are they?” asked Arsha.

“Deck 27 Aft,” answered Oak.

“Empty Deck Spot 2,” recalled Arsha. “On my way.” The reason it was called Empty Deck Spot 2 was because it was one of three areas that never found a use. Right now, its only occupants were a Goblin family consisting of a mother, a father, and a daughter, all in rags. The daughter looked up.

“Cadet Bashoon Barmek reporting,” she introduced. “Such as it is.”

“A cadet?” quizzed Arsha. “I didn’t know you were that far into your training. Why aren’t you in your uniform?”

“The Imperium took that along with our clothes,” answered the mother.

“That’s Realmfleet property!” protested Arsha.

“And there’s another thing too,” continued the father. “The story of what happened with Borome’s infiltration of the Diamond Consortium, despite your best efforts, spread like wildfire. We know what happened.”

“…So you were stripped of your assets because you supported Garsheek’s cause?” asked Arsha.

“No, we were stripped of our assets because we dared say the Under-king acted correctly in revoking her Chancellorship,” corrected the mother.

“What?!” yelped Arsha. “But Borome…!”

“Has been hailed as a hero by half the Goblin population!” interrupted the father. “The half that’s in power. The other half have had enough, so we’ve fallen into infighting. Right now, no one’s gonna take us back. We had to flee the Under-realm!”

“So you need asylum,” guessed Arsha.

“And capital,” answered Bashoon. “But, I can’t support my family until I become a full Ensign.”

“How far do you have in your training?” asked Arsha.

“Too far, for my tastes,” sighed Bashoon. “I may need to resign my commission.”

“But you would be the first Goblin in Realmfleet!” cried Arsha.

“Family comes first,” muttered Bashoon.

“…I can, at least, give you passage to our next destination,” declared Arsha.

“Thank you,” mumbled the mother.

“No problem at all,” assured Arsha. “Excuse me for a minute. Oak, see to it that they have accommodations here.”

“Aye, Captain,” confirmed Oak. As she moved off, Arsha had a bit to think about. True, she had a nasty experience with Goblins during the Varsek murder incident, but she couldn’t turn a blind eye to suffering. These were individuals, not the entire Goblin race.

* * *

After his speech, Belnki returned to his office. He was making himself busy with his paperwork. There was a bit of a drought going on in one of the fields supplying his people’s food. He had read the necessary arrangements to get water to that field and approved it with his signature when his intercom buzzed. “Go ahead,” he answered.

“Your Majesty,” called his secretary, “your wife is here.”

“Balma! Send her in!” cheered Belnki, his mood changing. Balma came in. She had a slug’s foot for locomotion, a tiger’s tail, crab arms under her human arms, and a pair of wispy antennae on her head. Despite the slowness that a slug is associated with, she moved as fast as a human.

“Am I interrupting?” she asked.

“Not at all,” assured Belnki as he rose from his desk, arms out ready to embrace her. They soon hugged each other for a while, then Balma broke off the embrace.

“How’s work going?” she asked.

“Not so good, My Queen,” sighed Belnki. “The protestors are ramping up the pressure.”

“Oh dear,” muttered Balma. “Novice Norvorok’s not doing well either.”

“Poor child,” mumbled Belnki. “He’s always had an uneasy feeling about the Monastery.” He sat back down and fiddled with something on his desk.

“What are you doing?” asked Balma.

“Your father had a keypad installed on his desk for a four digit numeric lock,” explained Belnki. “I’ve been idly typing in random combinations, but only got a buzz so far.”

“Have you tried 1138?” chuckled Balma. Belnki chuckled as well.

“No, I didn’t think a reference like that would be the key,” he replied. “But, who knows? It might.” He typed 1138 into the keypad, then got a ding and a secret drawer opened.

“Okay, I was joking!” yelped Balma. They examined the contents of the drawer to reveal a diary. The entries detailed an investigation into the Monastery’s catacombs. He didn’t get far, according to the last entry, as a Realmfleet officer had a gag order placed on them. An entry’s word surprised them.

“Mutiny?!” gulped Belnki.

“In Realmfleet?!” quizzed Balma. “That’s unheard of!”

“What caused that mutiny?!” asked Belnki. “Arsha needs to be informed of this!”

* * *

Arsha was in her Ready Room when Belnki gave her the diary. As she reviewed the contents, she made a decision. “Get me Admiral Rokalla,” she told Shalvey. “I need to see what the Intelligence Committee had to say on this matter.” Rokalla was called and appeared on Arsha’s screen.

“Planning another battle?” he snarked.

“Trying to resolve a case, actually,” corrected Arsha. “Sir, what do you know about the Vorkath Monastery Incident 2,000 years ago?”

“…Incident?” Rokalla asked. “What do you mean?”

“My wife’s father,” explained Belnki, “the King before me, left a diary behind detailing an investigation of a mutiny. The Realmfleet Officer involved was ordered not to speak of this. Now, I want to know what your take on this.”

“A mutiny? 2,000 years ago? And a Realmfleet Officer was ordered to stay silent?” quizzed Rokalla. “Realmfleet hasn’t heard of any mutiny in 5,000 years, much 2,000.”

“This happened a few days after you took over as head of the Intelligence Committee,” answered Arsha.

“Let me see this diary!” ordered Rokalla. Arsha transmitted the contents to Rokalla and he started reading them. “This was never brought to the Committee’s notice!” yelped Rokalla. “I need to investigate this. I have a distinct feeling someone’s going to call in some favors.”

“There IS another matter, something that may be resolved easily,” interjected Arsha. “Cadet Bashoon Barmek and her family have been reduced to destitution and are requiring passage to another destination. Bashoon’s considering resigning her commission.”

“At so young an age?!” called Rokalla. “I can’t let that happen! I know her! She was an excellent student! Arsha, she’s good with noticing minute details. If she helps us out on this case, I can easily grant her the rank of Ensign. Your security team will benefit greatly with her there.”

“What about her parents?” asked Arsha.

“Is there an empty deck spot on your ship?” quizzed Rokalla.

“Yes, they’re occupying one right now,” confirmed Arsha.

“They’re excellent in the restaurant business,” supplied Rokalla. “Have them open one in that spot and your ship will benefit greatly from them. That will help them get their capital back and continue Bashoon’s training if this somehow DOESN’T give her the rank of Ensign.”

“Understood, sir,” answered Arsha. “Good luck on your end.”

“And you,” bid Rokalla. The call ended and Arsha started thinking.

“I need to return to the castle,” remarked Belnki. “I have a speech to draft on this matter. The people need to be informed.”

“You do that,” replied Arsha. “In the meantime, there IS the necessary equipment on board for a restaurant. Dad shut one down when he was in command, but the equipment was never moved off the ship. I think I can convince the Barmeks that they can charge me a storage fee on that and they may use it for their own purposes.”


	16. Chapter 16

The investigation was taking a while, so Arsha decided to surprise the Barmek family in the meantime. She and a crowd of people entered their temporary quarters. “What’s going on here?” asked Mrs. Barmek.

“We’re trying to see if anyone can find a use for all this equipment,” replied Arsha. “I heard about your restaurateur skills and figured you may need it.”

“My what?” quizzed Mrs. Barmek as she and her husband looked at the equipment. They were, indeed, restaurant tools. Stoves, tables, barstools, cookware, silverware, and storage containers for food, it was all there.

“Captain, where do you want me to put all this?” asked an exasperated Dalengor.

“We have three levels, Lieutenant,” answered Arsha. “Use them all.”

“Understood,” sighed Dalengor.

“Captain, you can’t do this!” protested Mr. Barmek.

“You’re right, I forgot to ask about the storage fee,” realized Arsha.

“What storage fee?” asked Bashoon.

“Oh, and all this equipment is free for you to use at your leisure,” answered Arsha.

“All of it?!” asked Mrs. Barmek.

“I get it!” realized Bashoon. Her parents turned to her. “It’s all restaurant equipment! They want a restaurant on this ship!”

“……About that storage fee,” answered Mrs. Barmek as the wheels turned. “It’s a minimum storage fee, practically nothing.”

“Send me the bill when you’ve finalized it,” replied Arsha.

“Well, don’t just stand there, everyone!” urged Mrs. Barmek. “Let’s make Barmek’s Bar and Grill look nice!” She helped direct where each piece of furniture went while Mr. Barmek helped install the stoves. Bashoon turned to Arsha.

“A plan to get back our assets?” she asked.

“And a plan to keep you from resigning your commission,” confirmed Arsha. “I need your help in investigating something. I heard from Rokalla that your skills in investigating are top notch.”

“Well, I don’t want to brag, but yes,” chuckled Bashoon.

“There’s a mystery surrounding the Vorkath Monastery,” briefed Arsha. “I need your help in finding out what’s going on.”

“What do I need to do?” asked Bashoon.

“There’s a rumor that something is rotten in the Monastery’s catacombs,” replied Arsha. “I need you to enter them and see if that rumor is true.”

“Isn’t that breaking and entering?” muttered Bashoon.

“Only without a warrant,” answered Arsha. “The mission doesn’t start until Rokalla gives us the warrant.”

“All right, when can I expect the warrant?” asked Bashoon. The comms rang.

“Shalvey to Arsha,” called Shalvey’s voice.

“Go ahead,” replied Arsha.

“Admirals Rokalla and Rooshee are waiting to talk to you and Bashoon in your Ready Room,” reported Shalvey.

“On our way,” confirmed Arsha. “Rooshee?”

“What’s she got to do with this?” asked Bashoon.

“We’re about to find out,” replied Arsha. They made their way to Arsha’s Ready Room and Arsha switched the call on. “What can I do for you?” asked Arsha.

“I just discovered an interesting report,” answered Rokalla. He then read the report aloud. “‘Judge Advocate General’s report, Date: Marma 25, 4,006,298,078, TAU (Third Age of Unity). Subject: Inquiry into mutiny aboard CRS-1309, _Windscar_. Based on testimony from Captain Calmii and other surviving officers, the Judge Advocate believes there is sufficient evidence to conclude that certain members of the crew did mutiny against the Captain just prior to the departure of the _Windscar_ from the Vorkath Monastic Hospital.’”

“Admiral Rooshee, you served on that ship, correct?” asked Arsha.

“…Yes,” muttered Rooshee.

“Mutiny?” muttered Bashoon. “On a Realmfleet ship? 2,000 years ago? That’s just…shocking, it’s unthinkable!”

“And yet, you’ve never mentioned it,” said Arsha to Rooshee.

“No,” confirmed Rooshee.

“You know,” interjected Rokalla, “it wasn’t easy to get this report. I had to pull in quite a few favors at Realmfleet just to get a look at it. It seems that it was classified by Sector 4.”

“Sector 4?” quizzed Arsha. “The spooks above the Intelligence Committee?”

“The same,” confirmed Rokalla. “So, not only was the _Windscar_ without a captain after it self-destructed, not only was there a mysterious explosion at the site of the Monastery’s old chapel, but it seems that there was a mutiny among the officers. Now, Rooshee, I’ve read the official report of the inquiry on that mutiny, but I think everyone here wants to know your version of what happened.”

“…I was at the old chapel,” recalled Rooshee. “We were helping the Monastery run some tests on new equipment. Something went wrong. There was an explosion near us, heavy casualties. In the midst of the crisis, the First Officer, the Chief Engineer, and most of the bridge crew with us mutinied against Captain Calmii.”

“Why?” asked Bashoon.

“They thought he was jeopardizing us,” reported Rooshee.

“And you?” asked Rokalla.

“I was only a year out of the academy,” testified Rooshee, “my head still ringing with words like ‘duty’ and ‘honor’. When they turned on him, I thought they were a bunch of self-serving, disloyal officers, so I grabbed a wand and I defended my Captain. Two or three others had joined us, but it was clear that the mutineers had most of the crew behind them. They were going to transmit sensitive information on an open channel, so we felt a need to destroy the ship. There was a running firefight all the way to the bridge. After we set the self-destruct for 30 seconds, we left immediately via beam-out. The mutineers tried to undo it, but it was too late. The _Windscar_ was destroyed. We had to wait for a few months for rescue. Captain Calmii died of extreme gill-intake deficiency shortly after. There was no body of water suitable for an extended stay for him.” Rokalla pulled up the report again.

“‘The Judge Advocate also believes,” he read, “‘that the surviving officers are deliberately withholding vital information from this inquiry. Further investigation is recommended. The Intelligence Committee must be informed.’ Rooshee, I had just taken over as head of the Intelligence Committee in that timeframe and this whole thing was never brought to my attention! There WAS no further investigation! This report was classified and then it was quietly buried. Why?”

“Admiral Rokalla,” muttered Rooshee, “may I suggest you take this up with someone else?”

“You’re the only one alive who was there,” observed Bashoon.

“…May I suggest,” repeated Rooshee, “that you take this up with someone else?”

“We’re taking this up with you, Rooshee!” snapped Rokalla. “End of discussion on that! The Judge Advocate thought that you were participating in a conspiracy to cover up the truth! Now, what in the After-realm is going on here, Rooshee? Why did that mutiny happen? Why are you so determined not to say anything? Why did we find out from a diary that Balma’s father kept about this incident?”

“I’ve said all I can,” growled Rooshee. “I’m under direct orders from Admiral Saverk not to discuss this.”

“…All right,” declared Rokalla, “if you wish to play hardball, then we’ll play hardball. I have obtained a warrant from the Judicial Committee to investigate the monastery as that’s been believed to be the source of the mutiny. Arsha and Bashoon will be conducting the investigation and reporting directly to me.”

“You had no right to do that!” roared Rooshee. “Arsha, so help me, if you investigate this, you’ll be the first royal in millennia to lose her Captaincy!”

“She’s protected by that warrant from ANY retaliation, and you know it!” snarled Rokalla.

“Arsha, don’t you dare!” boomed Rooshee.

“I’m sorry,” affirmed Arsha, “but I have a duty to Realmfleet to find the truth of the matter. End transmission.” The call ended and Arsha turned to Bashoon. “Meet with Novice Norvorok. He can get you into the Monastery.”

“Aye, Captain,” confirmed Bashoon. She set off to carry out her orders.

“Arsha, be careful,” warned Rokalla. “Rooshee seems bent on trying to keep this quiet.”

“I’ll be as careful as I can, Sir,” promised Arsha.

“That’s all I ask,” replied Rokalla. “Admiral Rokalla out.” The call ended. Arsha sat down and considered her next move.


	17. Chapter 17

“So why am I being dragged into this again?!” griped Marshii as she, Bashoon, Malak, Belnki, and Dalengor approached the Monastery.

“Because I may need a medic’s help,” countered Bashoon.

“You don’t expect a fight, do you?” asked Dalengor.

“These are monks!” said Malak. “As well as Doctors! They’re not gonna fight!”

“I’d rather be safe,” replied Bashoon, “than sorry.”

“Fine, whatever flies your ship,” sighed Marshii. Novice Norvorok appeared with Falnii. He was in traditional brown monk’s robes and had his hood up, only revealing his glasses-adorned face. His face betrayed worry.

“Are you the ones investigating the Monastery?” he asked.

“We are,” confirmed Dalengor. “I am Lieutenant Commander Dalengor, the Chief Security Officer. This is Lieutenant Commander Malak, our Tactical Officer, Lieutenant Junior Grade Marshii, our Chief Medical Officer, and Cadet Bashoon. You already know King Belnki.”

“Hello, young Novice,” greeted Belnki.

“I am Novice Norvorok,” the young man introduced as he bowed to Belnki. “Please, this way.” He led them through the hospital. They searched the entire database but came up with nothing. Even then, Norvorok’s access was limited, being only a Novice.

“What else can we do?” asked Falnii. Norvorok then started thinking about something.

“There is ONE thing we can do, but it’s a breach of my vows,” he finally told the group.

“What’s that?” inquired Bashoon.

“We may need to enter the Womb itself,” said Norvorok.

“…The Womb?” asked Bashoon.

“I only know its location,” explained Norvorok. “I don’t know anything else, even why it’s called that.”

“How secure is it?” inquired Falnii.

“Very,” answered Norvorok. “Novices like myself are not permitted entry until we have become full-fledged monks.”

“Then how will we enter it?” asked Malak.

“Well, Brother Mogan is here,” revealed Norvorok. “Perhaps you can gather information from him.”

“Mogan?” quizzed Dalengor.

“My brother,” explained Malak. “He joined the Order some time ago. Where is he?”

“He’s always at the entrance to the Womb,” explained Norvorok. “I will take you there, but you must remain hidden until he is dealt with.”

“…Okay?” said Dalengor, not entirely sure why. They headed down to the lower levels.

* * *

“Ugh, what a day!” moaned Admiral Rooshee. She was projecting her hologram over to Father Barath’s office.

“We’re just going through a rough time, Admiral,” assured Father Barath. “Everyone knows you will lead us through this and prevent sensitive information from being spread.”

“Tell that to the Realmfleet Intelligence Committee,” muttered Rooshee as she sipped her coffee. “Father Barath, Realmfleet has been a major influence for my family for five generations. I would do ANYTHING to keep our good name.”

“So would I, Admiral,” affirmed Barath.

“...Say!” Rooshee exclaimed once she got an idea. “I could use your help with something!”

“Anything, Admiral,” said Barath.

“You see, this whole incident might reach the Judicial Branch,” explained Rooshee, “and frankly...I...well...I...”

“You think it’s gonna paint you in a bad light?” guessed Barath.

“It’s gonna bring Sector 4 down!” corrected Rooshee.

“Uh oh,” gulped Barath.

“I was thinking, maybe, you could increase security around the catacombs,” requested Rooshee.

“I can certainly try,” said Barath, “but I’m not sure how well it will go down for the rest of my staff. Besides, if Arsha has a warrant...”

“I don’t care if the Realmfleet Supreme Admiral herself is investigating!” snapped Rooshee. “The catacombs are to be off limits!” Barath stepped back at the sudden snap. “...Sorry,” apologized Rooshee. “That was unbecoming of a Realmfleet Admiral. But, if word gets out of what’s going on in the catacombs, your hospital is finished.”

“I understand,” replied Barath. “I’ll have Mogan post a guard immediately.”

“Excellent!” cheered Rooshee. “I’ll be there in an hour to end this whole mess. Rooshee out.” Once the transmission ended, Barath sank into his chair, running his hands over his face. He then pressed a button on his intercom.

“Brother Mogan, could you please post a guard around the catacombs?” he asked. “No one is to be admitted unless on research business. All passes are revoked.”

“Er...Father,” Mogan replied with his usual gruff voiced tinged with squirminess, “that may be a problem.”

“Why!?” demanded Barath.

“Novice Norvorok had obtained a pass and is in the Womb itself,” explained Mogan. “And I’ve detected Non-Monk life signs! I think he snuck them in! You need to come down here NOW!” Father Barath wasted no time in leaving his office post haste.

* * *

Norvorok led his group deeper into the catacombs, towards a shielded door. He was about to open it as you or I would open a usual door, but Belnki stopped him with a mere hand to his shoulder. Belnki pointed towards the keypad next to it. Everyone guessed what it was for. “I’m going to guess,” surmised Belnki, “that Novices don’t know the password.”

“Probably only Father Barath has it,” guessed Norvorok.

“Er, may I try it?” Falnii asked in her usual soft voice. “I mean, I DO have some experience with code-cracking. I can open it for you if that’s all right.”

“I think we’ll take you up on that,” said Norvorok. “If you please?” Falnii nodded, then got to work, her fingers flying until the door started moving.

“Holy...SOME experience?!” exclaimed Marshii. “You’re selling yourself short.”

“Not really,” responded Falnii. “I mean, I’m not the BEST at code-cracking.”

“Not even the best coding experts of Realmfleet could crack a code as fast as you just did,” countered Bashoon. The door stopped moving and they entered what was called the Womb. It was a circular room, multiple levels and walkways lining the walls of cells. The cells were acid-green and covered with doors of the same color. “Did anyone else feel a buzz?” asked Bashoon.

“A continual buzz?” quizzed Malak.

“That’s an immunity spell,” explained Marshii. “I usually cast it whenever I’m in a hazardous environment.”

“I’d guess the door is laced with one,” said Norvorok. “We can touch things here and not get sick, nor pass it on to others.” He pressed a button near a cell. The door opened. What everyone saw horrified them. There was a Chimera woman in there. She had the legs of a goat, a mermaid’s tail, a tiger’s torso, talons for hands, and a pair of tiny horns on her head, just barely visible under her hair. She was covered in all sorts of warts and cracks in whatever exposed skin she had. Her eyes were covered in a film of white as she opened them to look at the group. “By the Realms!” breathed Norvorok. He shut the door and opened the one beside it. Another Chimera inhabited it. It was a male with bird feet, bat wings between the arms and torso, a shark fin on his head, a beak for a mouth, and a lion’s mane. He was in the same condition as the Chimera woman. Norvorok shut the door as Marshii’s hands trembled in rage.

“So many sick,” whimpered Falnii.

“What are they sick with?” wondered Dalengor.

“Everything,” snarled Marshii.

“Everything?” asked Malak. “Then, how do they get treated?”

“They don’t,” stammered Norvorok.

“But, they’re sick!” protested Bashoon.

“That’s the idea,” guessed Belnki. “That’s why it’s called the Womb! This is where Chimeras are created! We were meant to be sick! We were born sick! We existed to be sick!”

“...The Chimeras were created to be lab rats!” gasped Falnii.

“No wonder you’ve got a cure for everything!” Marshii snarled at Norvorok. “You’ve got the ultimate research center! A Chimera farm!”

“Marshii, enough!” snapped Dalengor. “Norvorok didn’t know.”

“No, but I still participated in this evil!” countered Norvorok. “And these people will be the last to die, given that they were born as plague carriers! What have I done?!”

“Guys, I think you need to see this,” called Belnki. He had found a computer terminal. On it were records of which Chimeras died of their illnesses in the Womb and which were cured. “It looks like the lucky ones, the ones that were cured, were wiped of their memories here and released into the city.”

“That’s why the Protestors are so riled,” guessed Bashoon. “They know, in the back of their minds, that their origin was NOT what the Monastery told them.”

“Well, I no longer see a need to oppose them,” declared Belnki. “When I get out of here, I’m going to order a complete shut-down of this vile place, Monastery and all. We’ll find a more humane and quicker way to get the results needed to cure illnesses. I intend to cure these poor people and help them adjust to a healthy life.”

“SH!” hushed Malak. “Someone’s coming!”

“You lot find a way out!” whispered Norvorok.

“What about you?!” hissed Dalengor.

“I’ll hold them off,” whispered Norvorok. “I’m going to be excommunicated for this. Best to end my career here fighting against evil. I NEED to atone. Now GO!”

“This way!” urged Belnki as he led the group, sans Norvorok, out of the Womb. Father Barath and a Troll a few feet higher than Malak, Brother Mogan, arrived.

“Where are they?” demanded Barath.

“Detected other life signs besides mine?” guessed Norvorok.

“Novice Norvorok, where are they?!” Barath demanded a second time.

“I refuse to say,” defied Norvorok.

“Tell us,” bargained Mogan, “and your career here is safe.”

“I’m not saying!” Norvorok defied again.

“This is a severe breach of your vows!” Barath pointed out. “Remember that what we do here is for the greater good!”

“When I took my vows,” countered Norvorok, “THIS wasn’t even CLOSE to what I had in mind for helping people!”

“Our Order,” replied Barath, “is sworn to help!”

“By killing?!” roared Norvorok.

“They’re not real people!” countered Barath. “Chimeras are specially grown. They have no proper existence.”

“What’s the percentage of cured versus ill, hm?” quizzed Norvorok. “0.1%? 0.01%? 0.001%? How many have died before they had a chance to be Chimeras of Belnki’s caliber?! And how many years have you done this?! HOW MANY?!”

“Realmfleet needed us,” explained Barath. “The REALMS needed us! We learned of so many illnesses, both natural or otherwise. We couldn’t cope!”

“We DID try,” supported Mogan. “We’ve tried everything. We’ve used homunculi and animals, but the results weren’t coming fast enough.”

“That’s when my predecessor,” continued Barath, “found a way to successfully grow a creature from different genetic material. That’s all Chimeras are, just flesh.”

“They’re not just flesh, they’re alive!” argued Norvorok. “They’re people!”

“But think of those out there, across the Realms,” countered Mogan, “happy and healthy, because of us.”

“If they live because of this,” hissed Norvorok, “then life isn’t worth living!”

“Who are you to decide that, Novice?” growled Mogan.

“That rank is in question right now,” said Barath. “Norvorok, if you tell us where your friends are, I promise you, your career will be safe.”

“I’m not saying,” Norvorok stubbornly responded. “I’m afraid it’s the hard way for you.”

“Mogan, take him to the Private Chamber,” ordered Barath. “He will await excommunication there.”

“Yes, Father,” said Mogan. He grabbed Norvorok by the arm and took him out of the Womb. Barath sighed to himself.

“Rooshee, get here fast!” he prayed.

* * *

The group avoided detection from the Monks as they escaped the hospital and made their way to the _Endeavor_. Belnki and Falnii had decided to speak to the people in front of Belnki’s estate. The rest met with Arsha in her quarters and contacted Rokalla about their discovery. “Of all the clinically BRUTAL acts I have witnessed as a Realmfleet Officer...!” he snarled. “And Rooshee departed for Vorkath a few hours ago! Most likely to bury this even deeper! Arsha, I’ll have an arrest warrant for her ready. Prepare to receive it once it’s finalized.”

“Aye, Sir,” complied Arsha. The transmission ended. “Marshii, I need you to confront Barath about this.”

“Aye, Ma’am,” confirmed Marshii. She headed off to obey.

“Captain,” said a worried Shalvey’s voice over the comms, “the _Rampage_ is making a beeline towards Belnki’s estate!” Worry seized Arsha’s heart.

“After it!” she ordered over the comms. “Malak, Bashoon, Dalengor, with me!” She put her hairpiece into its drawer and they hurried to the bridge. “Time to intercept?” she requested once they arrived.

“Two minutes,” responded Nazay.

“We’re within communications range!” reported Shalvey.

“Open all hailing frequencies,” ordered Arsha. “I want to make sure Rooshee knows we’re on to her.”

“Hailing frequencies open,” replied Shalvey.

“This is Captain Arsha of the _Endeavor_ ,” Arsha said on all ship-to-ship channels. “Rooshee, we know about the Womb. We have figured out what the mutiny on the _Windscar_ was about. If you come clean, I can personally request that the Judicial Board make your sentence as light as possible.” She waited a few seconds.

“No response,” reported Shalvey.

“Check that!” countered Malak. “They’re charging rear weapons!”

“Raise shields!” ordered Oak.

“Target their engines,” ordered Arsha.

“Engines targeted,” confirmed Malak. A beeping sounded at Shalvey’s console.

“That woke them up,” she said. “They’re hailing us.”

“On screen,” ordered Arsha. The bridge of the _Rampage_ appeared with Rooshee in the Captain’s Chair.

“Targeting me, are we?” she asked.

“You targeted us first,” countered Arsha. “Turn around immediately!”

“I don’t TAKE orders, I GIVE them,” snorted Rooshee. “If you attempt to intervene, your ship will be destroyed.”

“Rokalla is obtaining a warrant for your arrest!” snapped Arsha. “You can’t bury this anymore!”

“This is a Sector 4 operation,” snarled Rooshee, “one that I will complete personally. You WILL stay out of this!” She terminated the call.

“Captain,” said Malak, “someone’s beamed down to the estate from the _Rampage_.”

“Identify them,” ordered Arsha. Malak keyed in the necessary commands.

“It’s Rooshee and a few of her crew,” he reported.

“She’s bent on keeping this buried,” guessed Nazay.

“Captain,” Bashoon piped up, “I have an option that requires the sneakiness Goblins like myself are known for.”

“I’m listening,” said Arsha.

* * *

Bashoon was beamed down to Belnki’s estate and followed Rooshee. The Admiral was flanked by two Elves, one Wood Elf and one Dark Elf, going straight towards the ballroom. She was giving orders to the Elves. “As soon as they’re caught, activate the quarantine dome,” she ordered. “The incident will still be kept secret and the Intelligence Committee will be restructured for allowing a terrorist group to transmit false data.”

“What about Rokalla?” asked the Dark Elf. “He’s not going to take this without a fight.”

“And there’s Captain Royana to consider,” said the Wood Elf.

“Arsha’s career is about to be cut short,” said Rooshee. “Leave Rokalla to me. Once he’s taken care of, whatever support Arsha has will vanish and she will be stripped of rank.”

“Great!” Bashoon whispered to herself. “The biggest scandal in Realmfleet and it has to happen while I’m a cadet! Now what can I do?!” She didn’t have to wonder long as an idea formed in her brain.

“Galleen,” Rooshee said to the Wood Elf, “you are to seize control of the main computer core.”

“An amateur like her?!” said a voice that sounded like the Dark Elf’s. Galleen then turned to what she believed to be the source.

“Who are you calling an amateur, Relkek?!” she snapped at him. “You’d have flunked out of computer class without me!”

“I didn’t say a word!” protested Relkek.

“You most certainly did!” snarled Galleen’s voice.

“Are your ears even working?!” Relkek snarled at Galleen!

“I heard you the first time!” snapped Galleen as she crouched ready to pounce. “You know, it’s this sort of thing that keeps you in the bush league!

“Bush league?!” roared Relkek.

“Yeah, wanna make something of it?!” Galleen roared back.

“Maybe I do!” shouted Relkek. “Come here, you pointy eared monkey!” The two Elves then got into a grappling match with each other.

“RELKEK! GALLEEN! ATTENTION!” barked Rooshee. The Elves weren’t listening. “Ugh, Realmfleet’s finest,” muttered Rooshee. She put her hands in her pockets, then realized something was missing. She patted her pockets several times until she heard a pot break behind her. Turning around, she saw Bashoon trying to sneak away with a memory drive containing the relevant data on this incident and the mutiny 2,000 years ago. That was the last straw. Rooshee roared and gave chase. Minotaurs and Goblins are usually rivals in speed, so Bashoon could lead Rooshee on a merry chase if her stamina allowed it. Sadly, Goblins aren’t as high in terms of stamina stats as Minotaurs, so Bashoon had to find an endpoint quickly. “CADET!” bellowed Rooshee. “GIVE ME THAT MEMORY DRIVE!” Bashoon then got an idea and cast a flash spell. Rooshee stopped and tried rubbing her eyes to clear the spots from them. Once she got her vision back, Rooshee noticed a foot disappearing around a corner and pursued it. She then saw Bashoon at the entrance to Belnki’s office. “DON’T DO IT!” ordered Rooshee. “DON’T GO IN THAT ROOM!” Bashoon didn’t listen and shut the door behind her. Rooshee then ran up and punched the door. Bashoon was stuck in the middle of an empty office. “Cadet Bashoon,” snarled Rooshee, “this has gone too far!”

“There are people in Realmfleet who know about this now!” countered Bashoon. “Just give up already!”

“I can’t do that!” replied Bashoon. “There’s too much at stake here! You and your Captain have done too much snooping!”

“It doesn’t have to be this way!” argued Bashoon.

“I have no choice!” countered Rooshee. “Times have changed! New diseases are popping up every year! We must eradicate them!”

“At the expense of people like the Chimeras?!” shouted Bashoon. “Using them as lab rats?!”

“I’ll experiment on a thousand Chimeras before I let people get sick!” resolved Rooshee. “And, I’ll silence anyone who gets in my way!” Bashoon then grinned and snapped her fingers. There was a slight electric buzz in the air as a spell was cancelled, specifically, Bashoon’s spell as Belnki, Falnii, and Supreme Admiral Aldarval, a troll and the woman who controls ALL of Realmfleet, appeared. Aldarval was in the office via hologram.

“I don’t know about you,” quipped Bashoon to the onlookers that appeared, “but I spotted several big mistakes in Rooshee’s actions.

“But...but how...how did...?!” stammered Rooshee.

“Computer, replay footage after Bashoon’s last line,” Belnki ordered. Holographic footage popped up looping on Rooshee saying “I’ll experiment on a thousand Chimeras before I let people get sick!”

“Supreme Admiral,” gulped Rooshee, “I can explain...!”

“No, you can’t!” snapped Aldarval. “As far as I’m concerned, I have all the explanation I need. Belnki, I must ask that she be held in one of your maximum security prisons until my ship arrives to collect her. She is under arrest for obfuscating the truth of the Vorkath Monastic Hospital.”

“ARREST?!” yelled Rooshee. Belnki buzzed someone on the intercom.

“Guards! Take Rooshee to Vorkath Max! Make sure she is properly secured!” he ordered. A pair of Chimera guards came into the office and slapped a pair of draining cuffs around her wrists. Her strength was now lower than theirs.

“Come with us,” said one of the guards.

“What are you doing?!” she demanded. “Take your hands off of me! You can’t arrest me!” She then turned to Bashoon. “I hope you’re satisfied, Bashoon! You’ve destroyed the people’s faith in Realmfleet! Sector 4 itself is dead! How can our secrets be guarded now?! On top of that, people will only get sicker because of you!” She was led out of the office and the doors shut. Bashoon breathed a sigh of relief.

“Your Majesty,” she asked, “may I use your comms? I need to tell Arsha ‘Mission Accomplished’.”

“Of course,” said Belnki as he moved aside to let her do so. The call with Aldarval was made into a three-way one as Arsha’s hologram joined Aldarval’s. Arsha was surprised.

“Ma’am!” she yelped, saluting.

“At ease, Captain,” assured Aldarval. “I know about the whole situation. Bashoon has proven herself to be clever.” They told the story of how Aldarval knew what was going on in the hospital. “I will need to have a talk with Saverk about this,” mused Aldarval.

“And, the hospital?” asked Arsha.

“It’s going to be shut down,” declared Belnki. “All research will be turned over to the new hospital being constructed and we will find a more humane method of research. All infected Chimeras still in the Womb will be treated to the best of our abilities and we will insure no one does something like this again.”

“I don’t think, after they hear about this,” guessed Aldarval, “that the Realmfleet Medical Board will be so broken up about the hospital shutting down.”


	18. Chapter 18

While Bashoon was beamed down to the estate, Marshii arrived at the monastery to speak with Barath. She found out that he was alone in the new chapel and stormed into it. Barath got up from his prayer’s position at the statue of Clompofenta and Bolmola, the respective God and Goddess of Healing. “Doctor Borontho,” he said. “How may I help you? Do you require guidance from our patron Divine Ones?”

“I require you behind bars!” hissed Marshii. “I was one of the people Norvorok brought into the Womb!” Barath sighed.

“I really wish you didn’t admit that,” he muttered.

“You have a lot of gall,” snarled Marshii, “praying to Clompofenta and Bolmola when you’ve long broken your oath. You commit a series of atrocities against those people trapped in the Womb. Thousands of Chimeras die each day on your surgical tables.”

“That’s absurd,” countered Barath. “Besides, even if Realmfleet believed you, they’re our creation. They’re not alive by our standards. They’re just flesh as I have told Norvorok before he was excommunicated.”

“Those people down there are alive!” argued Marshii. “Your research, despite all its brilliance, is based on inflicting pain onto others! You infect these people! Expose them to deadly chemicals! Mutilate their living bodies! Then you alter the memories of the lucky ones and release them like animals to the wild! And you refuse to acknowledge that they have built a civilization! And yet, we reap the benefits of those experiments! Medically, ethically, it’s wrong!”

“So what do you propose to do?” asked Barath as he folded his arms, his views unchanged. Marshii drew in a breath before answering.

“The Realmfleet Medical Board has been notified,” she answered. “Even if they say no, Belnki’s going to order the immediate closure of this place.”

“Closure?!” yelped Barath. “What about our patients?!”

“A new hospital is being constructed,” explained Marshii. “All patients will be transferred there as well as the Chimeras trapped down there! We’re going to use a more humane method of research!”

“No offense,” countered Barath, “but the doctors there will have to look over OUR methods to start their own.”

“...I realize that,” conceded Marshii.

“You’re a physician,” continued Barath. “You know that there’s always a price to pay for the advancement of medical science.”

“Sometimes that price is too high to pay!” countered Marshii. “Torture is ALWAYS too high to pay!”

“Your description of our methods, not mine,” argued Barath. “You were there when the Hardfin Virus was cured. So, these experiments we’ve conducted, logically, helped us devise a treatment. Imagine how many lives would have been lost if we hadn’t eliminated this disease now!”

“That doesn’t justify using people as lab rats!” countered Marshii.

“As was explained since day one of your training,” said Barath, “during its founding, the Order had to improvise. We had to make do with the resources we had.”

“And the ethical considerations meant nothing then?!” asked Marshii. “Do they mean nothing now?!”

“Our Founders learned,” explained Barath, “that ethics, in the grand scheme of things, are arbitrary. How do you suppose your database was developed, hm? My Ones, half of the medical knowledge that you use on a daily basis came through experiments on lower animals!”

“Not life-forms of OUR caliber!” countered Marshii. “And those Chimeras in the Womb ARE life-forms of our caliber!”

“It’s convenient to call animals ‘people’,” sighed Barath, “when they look similar to us, isn’t it?”

“This is the Third Age of Unity, Barath!” snarled Marshii. “Your Pre-union barbarism died long before I was born! At least, it SHOULD have!”

“What does it matter how long ago the research was conducted?” asked Barath. “What matters is that we can use it to help our patients today!” Marshii’s communicator beeped. She looked at her inbox to see an order from the Realmfleet Medical Board. She read it to herself, then turned to Barath.

“It looks like the debate has been taken out of our hands,” she responded. She then fully opened her communicator and a holographic screen with text appeared. She read the text aloud. “‘It is the judgment of the Realmfleet Medical Board and Realmfleet Supreme Admiral Aldarval that the Vorkath Monastic Hospital is to be closed, its research halted and seized, and all patients transferred to Realmfleet Medical Central until the proposed Crossgene Hospital is constructed. In light of recent evidence, Realmfleet cannot, in good conscience, continue funding such research that deliberately ignores Sentience Clause 4, Subsection A, Paragraph III, ‘Any and all artificial life-forms that display the same abilities as life-forms that occurred via natural means shall have all rights granted unto them, including the right of decency.’ We hope and pray that the doctors that read this will understand why we recommend the immediate arrest of all staff members in the Monastery.’” Another message arrived. Marshii read it to herself. “In all honesty, I was waiting for that warrant,” she explained. She then drew out a pair of handcuffs. “That’s why, in good conscience, I brought these.”

“‘In good conscience’?!” hissed Barath. “What about the well-being of the _Endeavor_ ’s crew? Doctors are confronted by new forms of illness every day, many of them fatal! You need us, you need ME! Arrest us, and you violate the first oath you took as a physician, an oath you took in THEIR presence!” He pointed to the statue of Clompofenta and Bolmola to emphasize his point. “I believe it says, ‘In thy presence, Oh Divine Ones of Healing, I swear to thee that I will do no harm in my duties!’”

“You have no right to quote me that oath, after what YOU did in their name!” snarled Marshii. “As an Officer of Realmfleet...!”

“You can arrest me,” interrupted Barath, “but you can’t deny the fact that you’ve already benefited from our research!” He paused for effect. “Where was your conscience when Laverda was dying in the Kurontar Sea? Ethics? Morality? Conscience? Funny how they all go out the window whenever we want something. Are you and I really so different?”

“Yes,” declared Marshii as she slapped the cuffs onto his wrists. “Because, unlike you, I consider all variables before treating people and conducting potentially harmful research on a life-form. You’re being charged with torture and exploitation of an entire species. As an Officer of Realmfleet, I’m placing you under arrest. This way.” She then led him out of the Chapel and into the waiting arms of the Vorkath Police so he could be taken into custody until Aldarval arrived. Arsha approached her.

“Rooshee’s just been taken into custody,” she said. “This whole affair is going to trial. Unfortunately, Realmfleet believed that ALL members should be arrested, that included Norvorok.”

“The kid’s innocent in this!” protested Marshii.

“I raised such an objection,” explained Arsha. “However, he offered no resistance while being arrested, saying, and I quote, ‘I may not have cut any Chimeras in the Womb open, but I still delivered the results to the respective Monks. I have aided in evil and must seek forgiveness somehow. I will not argue with Realmfleet.’”

“Stupid kid!” muttered Marshii. “Throwing away his entire livelihood like that!”

“It was his choice,” countered Arsha. “He feels guilty and wants to atone.”

“I guess that’s his choice,” sighed Marshii. “I can only hope the Judicial Branch can grant him mercy.”

“I think they will,” replied Arsha. “Belnki’s been pushing for the lightest sentence possible with him.”

“So, he DOES have support, good,” sighed Marshii. “Captain, if you don’t mind, this whole affair’s shaken me. I need to see Thengo.”

“All right,” said Arsha as she stepped aside. Marshii then made her way to the _Endeavor_ and entered it.

“Computer, locate Counselor Lortora,” she commanded.

“Counselor Thengo Lortora,” replied the computer, “is in her quarters.”

“Thank you,” acknowledged Marshii.

“You’re welcome, Doctor,” reciprocated the computer. Marshii made her way to deck 17, Starboard Bow. She approached a room and rang the chime on the door.

“Come in!” cheered a peppy voice. The door opened and Marshii entered to see Thengo touching up the webbing that lined her room, the PINK webbing. Thengo then caught sight of Marshii. “Doctor!” she cheered. “Come in! It’s so lovely to see you! I don’t think you’ve ever graced my quarters with your presence!”

“True, this IS my first time in here,” admitted Marshii. She looked around in confusion. “How did you make pink silk? I’ve never known Driders to make colored silk.”

“Special silk dye that we can drink,” explained Thengo. “Non-toxic, otherwise I wouldn’t have pink silk.”

“I see,” murmured Marshii. Thengo then noticed her distraction.

“I can see you came here for another reason,” she observed.

“I need your help,” explained Marshii. “My emotional state is all over the place, and that’s not good for a doctor, especially the...” she then rubbed her eyes, trying to hold back tears in frustration.

“Oh dear!” exclaimed Thengo. “Please, sit down. I’ll make you some tea.”

“Thank you,” mumbled Marshii. As Thengo scuttled off to make some tea, Marshii sat down on a couch, allowing a few tears to come down her face. Thengo came back, allowing the water to boil.

“It’s about this whole business with the Monastery, isn’t it?” guessed Thengo.

“Not just that,” explained Marshii. “Barath and I went to the same classes together. We both took an oath to do no harm! Right in front of Clompofenta and Bolmola’s statue, no less! When I confronted him about the Womb, he insisted he was doing the right thing! He blinded himself to what kind of harm he had wrought!” The kettle then whistled.

“Please, continue,” encouraged Thengo as she went to prepare the tea. Marshii then told her what happened in the Chapel. Thengo came back with a couple of tea cups. Marshii continued as they took their tea. She noticed something about the taste.

“Belsnath Black?” she said.

“You said it was your favorite tea,” explained Thengo.

“I didn’t think a youngin’ like you would remember this old-timer’s favorite tea,” chuckled Marshii.

“I find that familiarity helps people with their emotional state,” said Thengo. “Marshii, correct me if I’m wrong, but, as you spoke, I noticed some self-anger in your voice.”

“You ain’t wrong,” muttered Marshii. “I should have been there more for him. He had a bit of trouble with right and wrong.”

“I don’t think there was anything you could do,” countered Thengo. “I know the phrase isn’t a pleasing one to hear, but it’s the truth. The most wonderful thing about life-forms like us is that we’re all different in terms of mental processes. That can be a blessing and a curse. In this instance, it’s more of the latter. Some people honestly believe that others must be sacrificed for the greater good of society. You and I both know that better than anyone else.” Marshii’s mind flashed to an incident that both she and Thengo were privy to.

“The difference is,” she sighed, “that the guy back then wasn’t in his right head. Barath is mentally stable. And what if what he said is true? Are we really so different?”

“Doubting your own words?” asked Thengo. “That’s not like you.” Marshii was confused. “You said so to Barath,” Thengo explained, “you consider all variables before treating people and conducting potentially harmful research on a life-form. You ARE different from Barath. I don’t think you’re going to go down his path.” Marshii smiled.

“I suppose I needed to hear someone say that and mean it,” she whispered.

“It’s the truth,” explained Thengo. Marshii finished her tea.

“Thanks, Fuzzylegs,” she chuckled.

“Yep, there’s the Marshii we know and love,” snickered Thengo. “If you ever want to talk again, my parlor’s always open.”

“Thank you,” said Marshii. She left the room and the door shut. Thengo grinned.

“Well, what do you know?” she asked herself. “Marshii FINALLY asked for help.”


	19. Chapter 19

After the whole affair was over, Bashoon was, as promised, promoted to Ensign and was assigned to the _Endeavor_. It had been an enjoyable three months so far for the first Goblin in Realmfleet. Because of her ability to estimate how many people it would take to accomplish a task, especially when it comes to security, she worked under Dalengor and Malak. Bashoon approached Dalengor’s office, as was the usual routine since day one, and rang the door chime. “Come in,” Dalengor responded from inside. Bashoon entered and saw Dalengor at her desk and Malak in a chair in front of the desk.

“Good Morning, Ma’am, Sir,” greeted Bashoon.

“Good Morning, Ensign,” greeted Dalengor as she motioned for Bashoon to sit.

“What’s on the docket for today?” quizzed Bashoon as she sat down.

“Four items,” replied Malak.

“The ship’s criminal element has been busy!” joked Bashoon.

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” assured Dalengor. “Let’s start from the top, as usual.”

“All right, item one,” mused Malak. “Assault on Lieutenant Jargeth and treatment of broken hand.”

“His wife hit him again?” asked Bashoon. “Why do they stay together?”

“Therein is the transition to item two,” explained Dalengor. Bashoon looked over the contents and raised her eyebrows.

“Lewdness in Engineering?” she said. “A Drider and a Troll...oh wow! That explains why Thangred was scalding everything!”

“The same night Marshii informed me of the circumstances surrounding Leyshana’s broken hand,” explained Dalengor, “I found her and Jargeth in a state of...undress by the engine core.”

“Makes for a rather tenuous relationship if it’s built on just that, in my experience,” muttered Malak. “I don’t think I got a good look at item three, but it looks like it was from you, Ensign, a few minutes before you arrived.”

“Ah, yes,” exclaimed Bashoon as she read the contents of item three, “I caught Ensign Melgem scrawling political graffiti on a wall on Deck 5.”

“You told me that that boy’s always riled up about something!” sighed Dalengor. “What was it this time?!”

“He was protesting King Elgrad’s newest suggestion on money standardization,” elaborated Bashoon. “He believes that trying to unite all economies under one currency would devalue goods. He tried to explain this to me, a Goblin! The Captain arrived and is having Ensign Melgem spend the morning camping out in a cell. I cast an illusion spell so the offending graffiti won’t be seen, but Arsha’s recommended that his last assignment on this ship, before he’s reassigned to another ship, is that he spends some time on sanitation duties.”

“An excellent suggestion,” affirmed Dalengor. “Ensign, I want you to make sure he scrubs that wall real good. We’re going to arriving in Frigandor soon, and I don’t want Delga to see it.”

“Understood, Ma’am,” complied Bashoon. At that moment, the ship rocked. “What was that?!” yelped Bashoon. Dalengor called the bridge.

“Captain, any idea what’s going on?!” she asked.

“Unknown at this time,” replied Arsha. “Thangred’s investigating.”

“This is Thangred, reporting,” came the Chief Engineer’s voice. “We just lost Maho-flow link K-7. We need to touch down to make repairs.”

“Captain, aren’t we over an island between the central and northern continents?” asked Dalengor.

* * *

“One that’s uninhabited, yes,” confirmed Arsha on the Bridge. “No tech for miles. At this rate, all Thangred can afford is a patch job until we reach Frigandor.”

“I’m having all available engineers assess the damage,” reported Thangred over the comms.

“Good work,” praised Arsha. “Nazay, get us down.”

“Aye, Captain,” confirmed Nazay. He set the ship down onto the island.

* * *

“I think I may take this opportunity,” mused Bashoon, “to ensure that Melgem cleans that wall.”

“Good idea, Ensign,” praised Dalengor. “Take a pair of guards with you.”

“Aye, Ma’am,” confirmed Bashoon. She left the office and made her way to the guard post. She made a request and it was approved. A merman with a hydration necklace and a gorgon woman with shades over her eyes were assigned and the three of them headed to the detention area to find blast marks around the door.

“Okay, what could possibly prompt blaster marks around the door?” asked the merman, Lieutenant Raksen.

“Starting with the right questions already,” said the gorgon, Lieutenant Commander Melloo. “Wands out.” The three drew their wands and entered to see the guards knocked out and the bars of a cell broken. They went to check on the guards who had only suffered a mild concussion spell.

“What happened?!” demanded Raksen to the mermaid that was at the desk.

“Melgem had concealed a wand and broke out of his cell, Sir!” moaned the mermaid Lieutenant JG.

“Okay, THAT’S grounds for commission termination!” snarled Raksen. Bashoon opened her communicator.

“Medical team to the brig!” she called. Melloo then opened hers.

“All hands, be advised,” she told the entire ship, “Ensign Melgem has broken out of the brig! He’s armed and dangerous!” The alarm sounded throughout the ship.

* * *

“All hands, this is Arsha! Melgem is not to leave this ship!” ordered Arsha as she armored up and teleported her hairpiece into its drawer. She drew her wand as she joined the search across the ship. The alarms blared as the crew scoured the _Endeavor_ for the rogue Ensign. While she searched, she got a call from Shalvey.

“Captain, we have a hail from an unknown source,” she reported. “The caller is a Captain Reb Rojam. She wants to talk to you.”

“Can’t it wait?!” asked Arsha. “I’m in the middle of something now!”

“She said she’s looking for someone who escaped her watch,” explained Shalvey. “A Mr. Calzax Melgem.” Arsha stopped.

“Is this Melgem Captain Rojam’s looking for,” she quizzed, “a Sea Elf?”

“She gave a very perfect description of Ensign Melgem,” elaborated Shalvey.

“Tell her we have a common cause and invite her and whatever crewmates aboard the _Endeavor_ ,” ordered Arsha.

Aye, Ma’am,” replied Shalvey. The call ended and Arsha took out her communicator to tell the ship, on a secure channel, that Captain Reb Rojam and her crew were coming aboard to aid in the search. The Captain then arrived. She was a human with red, wavy hair, red eyes, an Under-realm Blood Rose adorning her hair, and was in a mound of red slime. The slime wasn’t a full slime, with a core to command all motor and speech functions. Because it was coreless, it needed a host to survive. Evidently, Captain Reb Rojam was its host. The only parts of her body seen were her bare shoulders and head.

“A PLEASURE to see you, Captain Arsha!” cheered Reb. Her slime brought Arsha close to its flamboyant host and hugged tightly. Arsha managed to wiggle her way out of the slimy embrace. “Oh, I DO hope we can catch that AWFUL Melgem!” cried Reb. “He’s simply DREADFUL! My crew has been searching for him nonstop, with NO rest!”

“Ease yourself, Ma’am,” assured Arsha, “we’ll find him and bring him to justice.”

“Captain!” called a female Vampire Commander. “Thangred and Melandra have engaged him in Main Engineering!”

“On our way!” replied Arsha. She turned to Reb. “This way!” They moved quickly to Main Engineering to see Thangred swinging a giant wrench towards a blue haired, pale Elf, Melgem the Sea Elf, while Melandra stuck to the walls, firing stun blast after stun blast. Melgem was resisting the blasts quite well as he managed to grab the wrench and toss it and Thangred into Melandra. They fell from the wall and Melgem summoned a fist of water, slamming it into the two Engineers and causing severe buffeting to the point of bruising. They managed to pick themselves up and cough out the water. Reb then fired a maximum stun spell, knocking Melgem off his feet.

“By the Ones!” swore Arsha. “That could have killed him!”

“No chance,” countered Reb. “Melgem, from what we researched, was HEAVILY modified in terms of genetics.”

“An escaped super soldier?!” yelped Arsha as security dragged him to a maximum security part of the brig. “What’s he hiding?!”

“We have SIMPLY no idea,” replied Reb. “We’ve been tasked with finding this ATROCIOUS man by Realmfleet. He’s caused a LOT of terror for them.”

“So, how did he break out?” asked Arsha as she dismissed her armor and summoned her hairpiece.

“He’s resistant to a lot of pain,” explained Reb. “The barriers that most cells cast simply CANNOT hold him as they set his nerves on fire.”

“Good grief, who made him that way?!” exclaimed Emily.

“An underground ring of UNSAVORY scientists and mages,” replied Reb. “They were all arrested a while back.”

“Captain,” groaned Thangred as he and Melandra were checked over by the medical team, “Melandra discovered something rather disturbing.”

“It was Melgem who sabotaged Maho-flow link K-7,” reported Melandra. “He damaged more systems when he escaped.”

“Oh dear, it’s simply WORSE than I thought!” cried Reb. “He’s had an UNFORTUNATE hatred for ships. He studies their schematics and targets the systems MOST vulnerable! Hopefully, we can offer our aid to you as you helped us capture that BRUTE!”

“We would greatly appreciate any assistance you can give us,” accepted Arsha as she smiled.

“SPLENDID!” called Reb. “We simply MUST celebrate! Come, I will organize a MAGNIFICENT party!”

“Thank you,” replied Arsha.

* * *

The party was as magnificent as Reb boasted. There was music, dancing, food, and other various avenues of entertainment. Arsha had invited Bashoon to sit with her as they drank. “Well, this was an interesting day,” observed Bashoon.

“Didn’t expect anything like this?” asked Arsha.

“I was just expecting to watch over Melgem as he washed graffiti off the wall,” explained Bashoon.

“Graffiti? Of what?” quizzed Arsha.

“He was protesting your dad’s currency standardization policy,” elaborated Bashoon.

“So THAT’S what the fight was about last night,” exclaimed Arsha. “Perhaps I should have asked what went on. Sorry for snapping that time.”

“It’s all right,” assured Bashoon. “I have to say, out of all the adventures I’ve read about or participated in, this has to be the easiest.” She raised her glass. “Here’s to more of them.”

“Hear, hear,” agreed Arsha. They clinked their glasses together and sipped.


	20. Chapter 20

Arsha woke up, feeling rather groggy. She moved her hand to her face only to realize that her other hand followed a few inches after. She then realized that her hands were linked in chains. More chains around her waist tied her to something. She saw Bashoon get up and realize she was in the same predicament. “What happened last night?” asked the Goblin Ensign.

“I think the brew was drugged,” muttered Arsha.

“There’s thanks for you!” hissed Bashoon. “We help them get a super soldier under their control and they drug us!”

“I take it you haven’t heard of our host, Captain Reb Rojam,” muttered a male voice. The two ladies turned their heads to see who spoke. The source had chains around his waist and was connected to them by separate links. Bashoon recognized him instantly.

“YOTEK!” she roared.

“You know this Goblin?” asked Arsha.

“He’s my ex-boyfriend,” replied Bashoon, “and the one who reduced my family to destitution before you took us in!”

“You did that?!” snapped Arsha to Yotek.

“It was her family’s fault,” explained Yotek. “They shouldn’t have announced their lack of support for a hero like Garsheek!”

“She funded for the re-enslavement of Trolls!” snarled Arsha.

“Like I said, a hero!” countered Yotek.

“My friends, please!” protested Reb’s voice. “My crew has NOT woken up yet. DO show some decorum and let them take their MUCH deserved rest.” Reb was outside the cell they were in.

“Captain, explain yourself!” snapped Arsha. “Why the chains?!”

“I DO apologize for the chains,” replied Reb, “but I simply can NOT let you escape. Not after you walked right into the trap my beloved husband set for you.”

“Well,” hissed Bashoon, “Mr. Rojam’s going to be incredibly disappointed to hear that you kidnapped a Realmfleet Captain.”

“If it WAS just Arsha,” called a voice, “perhaps some slight disappointment. But, as luck would have it, we have the _Endeavor_ and her crew.” The speaker then stepped into the light.

“Melgem?!” squawked Arsha. “How did you escape?! Reb, you told us he wouldn’t escape that cell!”

“Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t,” agreed Reb.

“However, these aren’t normal circumstances for you now, are they?” asked Melgem. He then gave a loving gaze to Reb. “Perhaps we should explain, Sweet Scarlet Lady.”

“If you INSIST, my Pointy-eared Prince!” giggled Reb. She then turned back to her prisoners. “I wasn’t lying when I said he was an escaped super soldier. He escaped from the AWFUL dreariness that came with the duties of being a Realmfleet Officer. He felt that things were taking too long for him to EVER get the respect he deserved. Poor Melgem was treated like a FREAK!”

“But, my luck changed,” supported Melgem. “I stumbled across this island, one of many for the vast hidden Empire that dealt with business that Realmfleet deemed...undesirable.”

“He proved his EXCELLENT value to me,” continued Reb. “In exchange, I let him live. Over time, a feeling started growing inside the pair of us. A VERY pleasurable feeling!”

“We then married,” finished Melgem, “and I became Rojam Melgem, First Mate and husband to then-Captain Reb Rojam of the Scarlet Stream Pirates!”

“With his help,” supplied Reb, “I went from Captain to Admiral of the Scarlet Stream Pirates as MORE ships joined my crew. He’s still my hubby, but now holds the RESPECTED rank of Commodore!”

“And then Melgem,” guessed Arsha, “disguises himself as a surly Ensign and lures my ship to this island.”

“Not my most brilliant plan, I will EASILY admit,” confirmed Reb, “but, it worked, so I won’t be so VILE as complain about it. Now, usually, that tactic gets us more recruits, but I WON’T do that with you. You, your ship, and your crew WILL return on your merry way AFTER we get the ransom from Realmfleet. I can promise you, whatever damage my hubby had to cause, it IS repaired. Good day, my friends.” They left the cell.

“Well, I hope you’re proud of yourselves,” muttered Yotek.

“Don’t even start with me!” snarled Bashoon.

“Ensign, Sir,” interrupted Arsha, “I know you want to tear each other’s throats out, and you will get that opportunity AFTER we get out of here and raise Realmfleet. But, right now, we need to work together. What abilities can we bring to the table?”

“I’m telekinetic,” replied Bashoon.

“I can cut the chains with my magic when we’re safe,” reported Arsha.

“And I know the layout of the fortress and can bypass the locks,” said Yotek.

“Perfect,” commented Arsha. “Then we can get out of here. Bashoon, can you press the buttons on the lock for our cell?”

“I need to see them,” replied Bashoon.

“There’s a mirror facing the keypad,” reported Yotek. “Can you read the numbers backwards?”

“Easy,” boasted Bashoon.

“Excellent,” praised Yotek. “The keypad uses a binary code. Once one number is used, it cannot be used again. Since the buttons are labelled 1 to 9 and order matters, that makes for 72 possible permutations for the code. Thankfully, we have unlimited attempts on each digit, so we just need to make sure no one’s around.”

“So, in other words,” simplified Bashoon, “I have unlimited attempts for each number in the code and it won’t let me go forward until I get the first number right?”

“And, even then,” continued Yotek, “you would have to start all over when you get the second digit wrong. So, do try and remember the first digit.”

“Got it,” muttered Bashoon. She then used her power to press the buttons from 1 to 9. She got lucky when she hit 8. “Okay, 8’s the first digit,” she whispered.

“Good work, Ensign,” praised Arsha. Bashoon then tried 1 for the second digit but had to start over until she typed 89. The cell then lowered its barrier. They left the cell and sneaked down a hall until they approached another door.

“Okay, this one had nine digits,” reported Bashoon.

“Still the same principle as our cell’s lock,” assured Yotek, “it just has more permutations on it. 362,880, I believe. Allow me.” The current lock took a long time.

“Come on, you’re supposed to be the lock-expert!” hissed Bashoon.

“Captain,” whispered Yotek, “do tell your Ensign to control her insolence so that I can concentrate.”

“Ensign Bashoon,” whispered Arsha.

“What?!” hissed Bashoon.

“Control your insolence,” joked Arsha, “your ex-boyfriend is concentrating.” Yotek rolled his eyes as he continued his work. So far, the correct numbers were 2-5-9-7.

* * *

“Captain Relkor was right,” giggled Reb as she and Melgem snuggled in her slime while a Lightning Dragon in his humanoid form stood by, “kidnapping a Realmfleet ship and its crew is a BEAUTIFUL stroke of good fortune!”

“And brilliance,” supplied Melgem. “We need to make that man Commodore of the 13th fleet.”

“An EXCELLENT suggestion!” cheered Reb.

“I can almost smell that zap-spice now!” rumbled the Lightning Dragon. “It’ll be worth twice as much to us now on the black market! But, I say we could have gotten a bigger ransom from the Splitters.”

“ABSOLUTELY not, Rochak!” snapped Reb.

“Sometimes, I wonder why we keep you,” muttered Melgem.

“Precisely!” agreed Reb. “If we tried to ransom the _Endeavor_ off to the Splitters, they will simply sneak in here like cowards and WIPE us out from the INSIDE! Besides, it’s as my DEAR mother always said; ‘Reb, DARLING, if one hostage is good, two are better. Three or more? WELL, that’s just GOOD business!’”

“How much do you think they’ll fetch?” asked the Lightning Dragon, Rochak.

“Don’t you concern yourself with how much,” replied Melgem. “You’ll get your cut. Just see to it that Realmfleet’s ransom gets here.”

“Once we get the ransom for the SHIP,” continued Reb, “then we get the ransom for the CREW.” She then looked to the sky and kissed her fingers. “Thank you, my SWEETEST mother!” Just then, a succubus entered the room. “AH! Beloved Commodore Weltam, SWEETHEART! What can I do for YOU?”

“Members of my crew just stopped Arsha’s escape attempt,” purred Weltam.

“Arsha? Escape? Oh, how DREADFULLY rude!” pouted Reb.

“I’ll take care of this, my Crimson Encased Queen,” assured Melgem as he got out of the slime.

“Such a GENTLEMAN, you are, my Tidal Wave of Love!” purred Reb.

“You’ll find that I’ve ordered them to be chained to the wall, preventing any further attempts,” reported Weltam.

“Excellent,” praised Melgem. “Take me to them.” He was led out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

Over in Frigandor, in Delga’s palace, a female Frostik and her harem boyfriend stirred in the bed they shared. This was the beloved wife of Delga, Lady Larbuu Larkentha and her lover, Dorbu, Co-head of the Blue Rose Harem with Enfanti. Dorbu felt his Mistress’s fur brush against his back as she got up. “Good Morning, Mistress,” he murmured.

“Good Morning, Dorbu,” Larbuu softly replied before kissing the back of his neck. She then slowly got out of bed, with Dorbu following just as slowly. “I wonder what Zelpa and Rotem have for breakfast today?” wondered Larbuu as she groomed her fur.

“Something amazing, as usual, I’d wager,” replied Dorbu as he got dressed in his harem outfit, attaching a blue rose to his hip.

“Well, let’s not keep Delga and Enfanti waiting,” mused Larbuu. “Let’s go.”

“Yes, Mistress,” replied Dorbu as they left the room. They made their way downstairs to the dining hall to see Delga and Enfanti entering as well. “Good Morning, Master, Enfanti!” called Dorbu.

“Good Morning, my dears!” replied Delga. “Did you two sleep well?”

“We were safely in the arms of the Dark Divine Ones,” assured Larbuu. “How about you and Enfanti?”

“We slept like dead logs, Mistress,” replied Enfanti as they all sat down. Breakfast was then served and they ate slowly to savor the tastes. “An Over-realm method of scrambled eggs, I would guess,” deduced Enfanti.

“Nothing escapes your notice, does it?” praised Delga. Just then, the door burst open to let a blonde Elf harem-girl with a blue rose in her hair, like Enfanti, run in with a communicator in her hands.

“Master!” she called. “Urgent news from King Orbak and Realmfleet! You need to talk to them at once!”

“Selfa, let me have that,” ordered Delga as the harem-girl, Selfa, obeyed. Delga inserted the communicator in a slot set into the table and King Orbak and Rokalla appeared.

“Delga, did we catch you at a bad time?” asked Orbak.

“Not at all, Your Majesty,” assured Delga. “What can I do for you?”

“Have you heard of Admiral Reb Rojam?” asked Rokalla.

“Only from my wife,” explained Delga.

“What did that pirate do?” asked Larbuu.

“She’s taken the _Endeavor_ and her crew hostage,” explained Rokalla. “We just got the ransom notice from her.”

“Ransom?!” yelped Larbuu. “Sweet Arsha’s being ransomed?!”

“Not in MY Realm, she isn’t!” declared Delga. “Where are the pirates?!”

* * *

“What to do, what to do, what to do?” muttered Melgem as he paced the cell with Arsha, Bashoon, and Yotek chained to the wall. “I don’t want to kill you, per se. Neither does my Reb. In fact, you seem like decent people, even you, Yotek. Understand, this is just business. Once Reb and I get our money, we can go back to being friends. It’s very simple. Now, try not to complicate things by making another escape attempt, all right?” He exited the cell and re-established the barrier. He then left the cell block, going towards his and Reb’s quarters, when a female Troll, Raltii, approached him.

“Commodore, I have news,” she reported.

“About the ransom?” asked Melgem.

“I don’t think Realmfleet’s paying,” replied Raltii.

“Come on, now,” countered Melgem, “they wouldn’t let one of their precious captains be locked up forever.”

“No, but they didn’t send money,” replied Raltii, “Lord Delga’s mobilized the Frigandor Militia.”

“Now, wait just a minute,” snarled Melgem, “who told him?!”

“We’re trying to figure that out now,” reported Raltii, “on top of readying our defenses.”

“Good work,” replied Melgem. “Has my wife been informed?”

“Captain Rochak’s is telling her and...” Raltii was interrupted by a shrill woman’s voice, Reb’s, to be precise.

“WHAT?!” she shrieked. “OF ALL THE DISGRACEFUL...! DON’T LET THEM THROUGH!” She then appeared in the hall. “Melgem, DEAR, have you heard the DISGRACEFUL news?!”

“Raltii’s just told me about what happened,” confirmed Melgem. “Defenses are being readied as we speak.”

“MOST excellent!” praised Reb. “Now, with that headache assured to go away soon, is there any progress on the MYSTERIOUS pink mist?”

“None so far, Admiral,” reported Raltii.

“Oh, I DO hope you find out quickly,” replied Reb. “It has caused our POOR ships to go haywire!”

* * *

“Did you hear that?” whispered Bashoon.

“We need to get a sample of the mist,” resolved Arsha.

“And what?” snarked Yotek. “Unleash it on a ship? This is a pirate armada we’re dealing with!”

“I suppose you have a better plan?” asked Bashoon.

“We simply sit and wait for the Frigandor Militia,” replied Yotek.

“Out of the question,” dismissed Arsha. “I don’t know about you, but Bashoon and I are representatives of Realmfleet. We’re bound to do whatever is in our power to make sure our crew is okay and our ship is fully functional, making every escape attempt possible to ensure that.”

“I hardly see any profit in such an endeavor,” hissed Yotek.

“I hardly see any profit in rotting in this cell a second longer!” countered Bashoon.

“I should have pushed for permanent destitution!” growled Yotek. “No chance of ever regaining any assets!”

“You tried, remember?” remarked Bashoon.

“Oh sure, bring up a man’s failure!” snarled Yotek.

“Oh, great, now he’s playing the victim!” snapped Bashoon.

“Well, it IS your fault!” roared Yotek.

“GUARD, HE’S BLAMING ME FOR OUR MISFORTUNE!” shouted Bashoon. “YOU CAN’T KEEP ME LOCKED WITH A PATHETIC MAN LIKE HIM!”

“You know,” remarked Yotek as Arsha shut her eyes, trying to keep her cool in the situation as she guessed what they were doing, “I think I know what else to label as your fault! Joining Realmfleet!”

“GUARD, I CANNOT REMAIN IN THIS CELL! KILL ME NOW!” called Bashoon.

“Go ahead, Guard, kill the traitor!” Yotek called to the guard.

“No, wait, kill him first!” countered Bashoon.

“A true Goblin finds profit in death!” called Yotek. “Murder away!”

“Kill him!” demanded Bashoon. “I’d like to see if he can blame me for his death after you shoot him!”

“Well, if I die,” remarked Yotek, “I know who to haunt!”

“Yes, wasting time chained to our plane of existence!” argued Bashoon. “How else can he continue to be pitiful?! GUARD!”

“GUARD!” called Yotek. The two Goblins continued shouting “GUARD!” over and over until Arsha had had enough!

“WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!” she bellowed, having long since mentally transferred her hairpiece to her waist. The Goblins then stopped shouting.

“Thank you!” called the guard. “Hey, you two, have either of you considered, at all,” he then leaned his seat back to reveal his species was the same as Bashoon and Yotek’s, “that, perhaps, the guard tried what you did since he was a cabin boy?”

“Well, darn,” muttered Bashoon.

“Could have sworn he was a Minotaur,” mumbled Yotek.

“What are you two talking about?!” snapped a currently frustrated Arsha.

“Classic Goblin trick,” explained Bashoon. “We squabble and cause a headache for the guard.”

“It would result in a separation and one of us would break out,” continued Yotek.

“...Is that seriously the best you two can do?!” hissed Arsha. “You planned to starve to death in here, squabbling on the vague assumption that the guard didn’t know that trick?!”

“...I’ll tell you one thing,” remarked Yotek, “I’d have lasted a lot longer that her.” Bashoon snorted.

“Really?!” she called out. “I think you’ll find that female Goblins have a certain genetic advantage!”

“Ensign,” barked Arsha, “it is NOT a competition of who would had died slower!”

“It definitely would have been me, though!” replied Bashoon. Arsha cast her gaze heavenwards.

“Delga, get here quickly!” she sighed.

* * *

The Frigandor Militia was mainly comprised of any able-bodied volunteers who wanted to protect Frigandor and any islands under its protection. As he was a Knight of the Under-realm, Delga was in charge of the Militia. He and his son, Morla, saw to it that the Militia was a well-oiled unit. The boats stopped on Delga’s order, just out of sight of the island. “There it is,” whispered Delga, “Reb Rojam’s island stronghold.”

“Suggestions?” asked Morla.

“Disguise and surprise, my son,” replied Delga. “You will take a squadron and cover the right docks in disguise and I will take the other squadron and cover the left docks. We’ll diffuse ourselves across the island and search for the _Endeavor_ and her crew. Once found and quietly rescued, fire a flare and we reveal ourselves to the pirates, putting them in disarray and making it easy to arrest them.”

“Got it!” confirmed Morla.

* * *

“Stuck on guard duty again,” sighed Rochak.

“It’s what an idiot like you deserves,” purred Weltam. “Perhaps, with my...influence, I could get you a better position?”

“I don’t need help from someone hailing from a race of prostitutes!” growled Rochak. Weltam’s expression changed to an enraged one.

“Well then,” she snarled, “I suppose a lizard who’s brain has been zapped for too long with his own powers WOULD be mentally deficient!” Rochak then grew into his Bestial form, a yellow, quadrupedal, winged lizard with enormous jaws, and bared his teeth.

“You crossed the line with that remark!” he roared.

“I crossed the line?!” argued Weltam. “Where do you get off calling Succubi a race of prostitutes?!”

“Hardly unfounded!” replied Rochak. “Look in all the brothels and you’ll see that they’re all run by you people!”

“I’m gonna enjoy sucking out your soul for that!” shrieked Weltam.

“Oh, look at this!” jeered Rochak. “Commodore Weltam’s gonna get her hands dirty!” Now, normally, attacking a Dragon is a bad idea. Attacking a Dragon when they’re in their full Bestial Form is considered the worst idea you could come up with. However, when a Succubus or Incubus is enraged, their immense strength is increased a thousandfold, so they could hold their own against a Dragon in either form. Weltam launched herself onto Rochak’s trunk-like neck and managed to suplex him. Rochak electrified his scales and zapped Weltam, making her even more angry. She managed to take to the air and dove right at a wing joint. While it doesn’t render the Dragon incapable of flight when a creature our size manages to do it, it does leave the Dragon with a feeling similar to us being kicked in our privates. He recovered quickly and swung his tail into her, slamming her into the wall of a building. Melgem and a serpentine-looking Rock Dragon in Bestial Form witnessed the fight going on and moved to intervene. The Rock Dragon coiled around Rochak as Melgem managed to wind Weltam.

“All right, who’s the bilge-rat who started it?!” demanded Melgem. Both fighters managed to accuse the other. “All right, then! Commodore Orsank, throw them in the brig!”

“Aye, sir!” replied the Rock Dragon, Orsank. He carried Weltam away in his claws and kept his tail wrapped around Rochak who was futilely zapping Orsank. Once they were out of sight, Melgem laughed. The rest of the pirates joined in.

“WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!” roared Melgem. “Back to work!” The pirates got the hint and quickly went back to work. A Mermaid took her post at the Dock-Guard building and chanted a small spell, separating her tail into legs. Whenever a Merperson changes species, their fin-belt usually remains. She giggled as she took a few steps in her guard-post and then put on a skirt with a large amount of petticoats. She giggled again at the feeling of petticoats on her new legs and sat in her chair. She then took in the salty air, shutting her eyes for a brief moment, then reopening them to see multiple boats being tied up at the docks. She looked at the manifest to see that all boats had cleared the checkpoints and she should await payment.

“Well, if they passed,” she thought to herself, “they passed.” She stepped out with a cashbox for payment in her hand. However, the people that tied their boats started going past her! “HEY!” she shouted. The disheveled male Frostik leading them stopped and faced her. “From what my manifest says,” began the Mermaid, “you’re all together, correct?”

“That’s right,” replied the Frostik.

“Then, permit me to inform you,” continued the Mermaid, “that it’s 1 Gold from each crew member to tie a boat or ship at our docks and I shall need to know who’s name I put all boats under.”

“What do you say to FIVE Golds from each crew member,” offered the Frostik as he revealed a chest full of gold coinage, “and we forget the name?” The Mermaid indicated to her assistant, a Goblin male, to check if the contents of the chest were genuine. The Goblin did so and confirmed both authenticity and amount.

“In that case,” replied the Mermaid to the Frostik, “Welcome to Plunder Island Stronghold, Mr. Sarn.” The Frostik bowed as the Goblin took the chest away. A female Centaur then approached the Frostik.

“For a minute there, sir,” she whispered, “I thought we’d get caught.”

“Get caught?” the Frostik, Morla, whispered back. “Nonsense!”


	22. Chapter 22

“I think I’ve almost...” muttered Arsha as she used her magic to fiddle with the tumblers inside her chains’ locks. Just then, the chains opened and she was freed! “Got it!” she quietly cheered. She then got to work on Bashoon and Yotek’s chains. “Hm, smart,” she mused. “They used different locks for each of our chains.”

“Well, hurry up!” hissed Yotek.

“Don’t rush me!” snapped Arsha. “Lockpicking is very delicate, even when using magic!” The chains then fell from Bashoon as she rubbed her wrists. Arsha then went to Yotek as Bashoon kept watch. Just then, the cell door slid open. Everyone in the cell stopped and stared at the new entry, scared stiff! The new guy was a disheveled Frostik male.

“Uh oh,” gulped Bashoon. The Frostik then looked at Arsha and grinned. He then held his hand out. Arsha then gingerly stepped forward and held her hand out, then the Frostik lightly touched the back of his hand to hers. Arsha then held her other hand above the hands touching their backsides and the Frostik pressed his other palm to hers. They then clasped hands, twirled, and jumped up, clapping each other’s hands.

“Morla, what are you...?” cheered Arsha before he held his finger to his lips.

“Rescue attempt!” he whispered in explanation. “I’m supposed to take you to ‘Reb’ for ‘interrogation’.”

“Well, don’t just stand there,” whispered Arsha as she put her wrists together. “Take us away.”

“One sec,” urged Morla. He then strode towards Yotek and slapped handcuffs onto his wrists while he cast an illusion spell on Arsha and Bashoon’s wrists.

“Wait, why’s my Ex getting real cuffs?” asked Bashoon.

“It WILL become clear to you, I promise,” replied Morla, “but, right now, we need to get to the _Endeavor_. This way.” He led the three through the main stronghold. As they walked, Arsha noticed members of her crew being led away in the same general direction.

“You move fast,” she whispered.

“Frigandor Militia operations,” mused Bashoon. “Smart and secret.”

“Not so secret,” countered Morla. When he was a safe distance, he pulled out his wand and fired a flare. The other pirates turned to him.

“SECRECY IS NO LONGER NECESSARY!” bellowed a voice. “ATTACK!” The Militia shed their disguises, tossed wands to the _Endeavor_ ’s crew, and they began a massive firefight!

“SECURITY BREACH!” screamed one of the pirates.

* * *

“Oh, dear Melgem, this whole day has been SO stressful!” sighed Reb as she and Melgem relaxed in a tub filled with her slime. She had positioned herself onto his lap so she would allow his arms to wrap around her. “They simply DON’T appreciate what I’m doing here. All I want is to make my way in this MESSY world. Is that so wrong?”

“Of course not, my Crimson Queen,” assured Melgem as he gave his wife a shoulder massage. A moan escaped Reb’s lips as she shut her eyes. “Realmfleet, for some odd reason,” continued Melgem, “can’t seem to grasp that what we do IS right, making sure our clients are happy in some fashion.”

“Yes, somehow, it has to be by their OUTRAGEOUS standards,” sighed Reb. “Can’t they understand that THEIR methods are just too strict? Too...too...” she tried to find the right word.

“Rigid?” supplied Melgem.

“THAT’S the word,” replied Reb.

“ADMIRAL!” screamed a voice. An Incubus burst into the room, then proceeded to yelp and cover his eyes while Reb and Melgem screamed, turning away from him.

“MARTAKAN! PRIVATE TIME!” shouted Reb.

“We have a rule about Private Time!” snapped Melgem.

“Sorry!” replied the Incubus, Martakan, as he turned around. “But this is too important! The Frigandor Militia’s infiltrated the stronghold! The crew of the _Endeavor_ is free! They’re fighting back!”

“WHAT?!” shouted Reb. She collapsed her slime into a skintight suit with tendrils coming out of the back. Melgem snapped his fingers and his clothes appeared back on his body. Reb grabbed her cutlass and flintlock wand harness. She set her wand into the harness and pulled the hammer back. “Come on!” she ordered as she set her scarlet tricorn on her head.

* * *

The fight was still going on. All _Endeavor_ crewmates and Militia members were fighting their way through the pirates. “Are we even making any progress?!” muttered Bashoon.

“It’s slow and steady,” remarked Arsha.

“Well, I wish it would hurry!” snapped Bashoon.

“I want this to end too,” replied Arsha, “but rushing it will bring about a whole mess of casualties.”

“Admiral inbound!” called a pirate. Arsha just barely ducked from Reb’s cutlass. She blocked the next swing with her own sword.

“You just couldn’t accept my GENEROUS hospitality, could you?!” snarled Reb.

“You kidnapped me and my crew!” Arsha shouted back. “You stranded my ship! You tried to sell us off!”

“And you would have been FINE!” argued Reb as she shoved Arsha backwards. “Instead, you make a mockery of my fleet AND myself! Your DREADFUL actions are nothing short of RUDE!”

“You want rude?!” snapped Arsha as she ran forward, swinging her sword. “I’ll show you rude!” Their blades clashed as Reb blocked while Arsha tried to find an opening. Bashoon was trying to keep the pirates off of hers and Yotek’s backsides.

“Will you fight back already?!” she snapped to Yotek.

“If I were free, I would!” snapped Yotek.

“Don’t!” urged Morla as he shot a pair of pirates.

“Why not?!” snapped Bashoon.

“Because he’s...!” Morla didn’t complete his sentence as a wand blast hit near his foot. The offending pirate tackled him and the two tussled.

* * *

“That’s it, keep fighting,” muttered Yotek as he got away. He pulled out a communicator and chanted an unlock spell, letting his chains fall away. “Operative Yotek at the Scarlet Stream Pirate Fleet Stronghold to Supreme Under-Splitter Ansark.” A male human’s face filled the screen.

“Report,” boomed the man, Ansark.

“Phase 2 is well underway,” reported Yotek. “The Scarlet Stream Pirates and the crew of the _Endeavor_ are engaged in battle.”

“Splendid,” replied Ansark.

“There’s more,” continued Yotek. “The Frigandor Militia is here, led by Delga himself.”

“Delga?” remarked Ansark. “Now this IS a turn of events I can enjoy. How fares the battle?”

“Too much chaos...for them,” reported Yotek. “Phase 3 can commence.”

“Well, don’t keep me waiting!” cheered Ansark. “Destroy them!”

“With pleasure!” grinned Yotek as he cast a spell to disintegrate his chains.


	23. Chapter 23

The fight between the pirates and the _Endeavor_ crew continued. Reb and Arsha were dueling atop one of the stronghold’s buildings. “Why don’t you just give up?!” shouted Reb. “It will be MUCH easier!”

“Not a chance!” replied Arsha. She swung her blade but the swing was blocked by Reb’s blade.

“You cannot win this one!” she snarled. “It will bring NOTHING but suffering and DREADFUL misery!”

“And YOU can’t try anything to my ship,” growled Arsha, “without the Master Key!”

“I already have it!” argued Reb. She fished out a key. Arsha smirked.

“That ain’t it!” she laughed.

“...Well, that is just SIMPLY cheating!” sighed Reb. She was then punched in the stomach.

“This coming from a pirate!” snarled Arsha. Reb shouted, then swung her blade with great ferocity.

* * *

Bashoon was in the middle of a grappling match with a Lamia, a genetic cousin of Nagas, called Drensek. He was trying to get his coils around her but she was too quick. “STAND STILL!” he roared.

“Bite me!” snapped Bashoon.

“I’m TRYING to! Hold still!” hissed Drensek. He finally got his tail around her and squeezed. She tried to get out but the coils squeezed tighter and tighter. Bashoon then opened her mouth and bit into his tail, making him scream and thrash around, causing him to let go of her.

* * *

“Are you really sure this is...?” asked the guard mermaid into a communicator. The caller interrupted. “No, no, I get that, but...no...understood, Sir.” She ended the call and sighed. She then gathered her skirt collection and dove into the water, her legs fusing and morphing into her tail. She then swam off into a secret Realmgate leading to the Over-realm.

* * *

“You biting...!” hissed Drensek as Bashoon got ready to grapple him. A shot then flew between them, destroying a wall. A female Frostik joined Bashoon’s side.

“Two against one!” observed the Frostik, Galii, “You’re out-numbered.”

“Galii, tell your people to check their fire!” hissed Bashoon. “I almost got hit!”

“What are you talking about?!” yelped Galii. “That was from YOUR crew!”

“Well, if it wasn’t from us,” guessed Bashoon, “it must be the pirates!”

“Don’t be absurd!” snarled Drensek. “That was a hand-held Punch Cannon! You guys use them!”

“No, we don’t!” snapped Bashoon. “The recoil alone makes them illegal!”

“Not even Frostiks are powerful enough to withstand the recoil!” supplied Galii.

“...You DON’T use them?” asked Drensek.

“No!” confirmed Galii.

“Well, we don’t use them!” replied Drensek. “If neither side has them, then where...?” A horrible thought struck the three of them. “Golems!” realized Drensek.

“Under-Splitters!” yelped Galii.

“We’ve been tricked!” cried Bashoon. All three dashed towards their commanders and stopped them from continuing their fight as Delga entered the fight with Arsha and Reb.

“WHAT IN THE DEPTHS!” protested Delga.

“Ensign, what’s going on?!” snapped Arsha.

“Drensek, you have about TWO seconds to explain your DISGRACEFUL mutiny!” snarled Reb.

“We’ve got Under-Splitters here!” answered Drensek.

“What?!” quizzed Arsha.

“A hand-held Punch Cannon was fired!” explained Drensek. “Only the Golems of the Splitters have such technology!”

“And can withstand the recoil!” continued Bashoon.

“It interrupted our fight!” supplied Galii.

“I require...” remarked Delga.

“I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!” shouted a voice. A Golem then revealed itself from behind a rock, its massive, featureless, hulking form carrying a large cannon for its four-fingered hands to use. Its eyes were nothing more than holes with a red light and the mud and clay that it was made of was reddish-brown. You could see the red light in its mouth. As soon as it shouted, multiple blasts from the afore-mentioned weapons erupted from the rocks behind the main stronghold, the shouting Golem firing as well.

“TAKE COVER!” shouted all three commanders as everyone scattered. The fight between the pirates and the crew of the _Endeavor_ was halted as everyone fired at the sources of the shots, the Golems. Bashoon then noticed that Yotek was running TOWARDS the Golems.

* * *

“STOP SHOOTING!” ordered Yotek. “STOP!!” The Golems didn’t stop until Yotek jabbed his wand under a Golem’s chin. “YOU WERE JUST ORDERED TO CEASE FIRING!” he roared. The Golem then waved his hand to stop the others. They all hid behind the rocks as magic blasts struck their cover. “Our orders were clear!” snarled Yotek. “We were to let the others destroy themselves! Who fired first?!”

“I did!” answered the Golem that shouted.

“What position are you?!” demanded Yotek.

“Position Five,” replied the Golem.

“You are now Position Six!” declared Yotek. “You will shroud and return to base camp!”

“I have not had a decent mana infusion,” reported the Golem. “I am no longer able to shroud myself.” Yotek turned to the other Golems who just shook their heads. Yotek sighed. Islands in ANY Realm are poor in terms of natural mana.

“Positions Eight and Two!” barked Yotek. “You will help me provide cover fire as we return to base camp!”

“Understood,” rumbled the two Golems.

“WITHDRAW!” ordered Yotek as he and the two Golems fired on their enemies. It was suppression fire only.

“Grand Yotek,” called Position Six, “I regret my disobedience.” Yotek waved the Golem off as it and its unit ran back into the jungle.

* * *

“My Ex!” snarled Bashoon. “An Under-Splitter!”

“I’ve had those DREADFUL Under-Splitters RIGHT under my nose,” hissed Reb, “and I NEVER suspected!”

“Looks like we have a new mission,” muttered Delga.

“CEASE FIRE!” ordered Arsha.

“YOU TOO, YOU BILGE-RATS!” shouted Reb. All forces stopped shooting.

“Admiral,” called Drensek, “with Splitters here, I don’t see any reason to have the crew of the _Endeavor_ as our hostages. Now, as our allies, that might make it more profitable.”

“IF we get a Splitter to explain their FOUL operations,” muttered Reb.

“Leave that to Nazay,” replied Arsha. “He’s one of the best interrogators in the Mid-Realm. His hypnosis will make any Splitter spill it.”

“If he interrogates Yotek,” countered Bashoon, “he’s going to have a hard time of it. Goblins are resistant to hypnosis.”

“He’s made a Goblin talk before,” assured Arsha. “Admiral Rojam, if we help you get the Splitters out of your territory, will you let the _Endeavor_ go in peace?”

“You have my most SACRED word,” replied Reb. She expanded her slime-suit into its mound form and led Arsha and Delga to her stronghold to plan the strike against the Splitters.

* * *

“Operative Yotek at the Scarlet Stream Pirate Fleet Stronghold to Supreme Under-Splitter Ansark,” Yotek called into his communicator.

“Report,” replied Ansark.

“The operation has suffered a hiccup,” reported Yotek. “The stray shots we fired did NOT incite the pirates and the Realmfleet crew into further fighting. A Golem had finally snapped from lack of proper mana infusions and encouraged the others to fire on them. They stopped fighting amongst themselves.”

“What about the spare mana we sent you?” asked Ansark. Yotek winced.

“It was necessary to use it to prime the mana bomb,” he explained. “All of our mana is in it.”

“You have been inefficient,” hissed Ansark. “Fix this mistake.”

“As you command,” replied Yotek. The call ended as Yotek planned his counter attack.


	24. Chapter 24

The pirates and the _Endeavor_ crew had concocted a plan to find out what the Under-realm Splitters were up to. Step one involved finding the base. It was rather easy as a relatively small fortress was made for them. Step two was surrounding the place without being detected. Slightly less easy, but still possible for both parties. Step three, the tricky part, started when Arsha, Nazay, Reb, Melgem, Delga, Morla, and Oak snuck into the Splitter base on a small supply train. A Golem had picked up their box and loaded it, stopping as it examined the weight of the box. It then sneezed before resuming work, muttering about the lack of mana. The train moved into the base, stopping at its destination. The Golems inside then grabbed the boxes and loaded them into a cargo bay. They then left the cargo bay, giving the infiltrators ample opportunity to get out and get fresh air. “I suppose it’d be too much to ask if they could poke air-holes into the boxes,” muttered Nazay.

“They don’t exactly want anything alive in them,” countered Arsha. “All right, let’s locate the command center. If Yotek’s anywhere, he’s there.”

“So, what, we split up?” muttered Reb.

“And let a pirate out of my sight? No thanks!” hissed Arsha.

“Your trust in me never CEASES to warm my heart,” grumbled Reb.

“I’ve seen many a case when Daddy fought Splitters across the Realms,” continued Arsha, “especially his infiltration missions, but I’m positive the layout of ready-made Splitter fortresses have changed. If it hasn’t, I’d say they’ve really become as most citizens of the Realms say they are.”

“What’s that?” asked Nazay.

“Stupid,” replied Arsha. “All right, let’s go.” The team snuck through the halls, making a few wrong turns and narrowly avoiding the Golems. They soon made their way to the shadowy command center. Yotek was pouring over plans on a table. The strike team then snuck around, flanking his sides...then he slammed on the alarm button. Golems appeared and surrounded the place.

“Did you really think I would leave this place unguarded?!” snarled Yotek. “You had cameras locked onto you since you penetrated the borders of my territory! Your entire plan, both inside and out, will be undone! With your deaths, the Realms will finally see that blending them is disastrous!”

“Small flaw in your plan,” declared Arsha, “we’re NOT dead!”

“Soon corrected!” replied Yotek as he drew a sword made for a being his size.

“Keep the Golems at bay!” ordered Arsha. “Nazay, start interrogating! We’ll hold them off!”

“Understood!” replied Nazay. As the group aimed for the Golems’ heads (destroying their heads makes sure that the scroll that powers them is destroyed, causing the Golem to just collapse into a large lump of clay), Nazay pounced at Yotek. Yotek dodged and fired on Nazay with a wand built into the sword. Nazay was forced to keep his distance. “Stupid, trigger-happy...oh!” An idea popped into his head. He remembered what would make a Goblin mad. “Come on and face me, you little Gremlin!”

“...What?!” hissed Yotek.

“You heard me, Gremlin!” taunted Nazay.

“NEVER CALL A GOBLIN THAT!” roared Yotek as he charged. Nazay then lashed with his tail and coiled Yotek up. Yotek struggled to break out of the hold.

“Nice try,” remarked Nazay as his eyes started flashing multiple colors in spirals.

“Do you really think you can hypnotize me, snake?!” hissed Yotek. “Goblins are immune to hypnosis.”

“You’re resistant,” corrected Nazay as he continued the treatment, “not immune. Bashoon was kind enough to let me confirm that. I know a way to get you to surrender to my will.”

“You Mid-realmers,” chuckled Yotek, seeing where Nazay was coming from, “think the Under-realm’s language is too guttural. It might hurt your precious vocal chords. Besides, are you REALLY willing to use ancient magic? It’s dangerous.”

“Considering my instructor was harsh in that regard,” replied Nazay, “I think I can handle it.” He then took a breath and chanted. “Geotu danme koldi rekek bamte. Geotu danme koldi rekek bamte. Geotu danme koldi rekek bamte.” As Yotek heard that, his eyes went wide and he tried harder to escape Nazay’s coils. What Nazay was doing was chanting out the characters that spelled Yotek’s name in the Under-realm’s language, increasing Nazay’s power over the Goblin. Yotek continued fighting but it was a futile struggle. He succumbed after a minute had passed, his eyes spiraling like Nazay’s. “There now,” sighed Nazay in victory. “Was all that struggling necessary?”

“No, Master,” slurred Yotek.

“I didn’t think so,” replied Nazay. “Now, would you mind telling me what the endgame is?”

“Don’t mind at all, Master,” assured Yotek. “We have 5 mana bombs about to detonate on all continents in the Under-realm. We have identified the areas on each continent that has the highest concentration of Other-realmers and will destroy them so only Under-realmers can flourish once they are reclaimed. We have four set up but the one for the Northern Continent, the one being constructed here, is not ready.”

“Would you kindly download all plans and schematics relating to this grand plan onto this?” inquired Nazay as he pulled out a memory crystal.

“Sure can, Master,” replied Yotek as his arm was freed. He then transferred the mana bombs’ locations, their blueprints, the time-delays, and the people involved in the plan onto the crystal. It took five minutes before the download was complete. The crystal flashed green and Nazay took it out of the console.

“Now, when I snap my fingers, you’ll be out of the trance and will remember what you did,” directed Nazay.

“Okay, Master,” answered Yotek. Nazay snapped and Yotek’s eyes went back to normal, as did his attitude. “YOU MID-REALM WORM!” he roared as he pounced for the memory crystal.

“Captains!” called Nazay. “I have all the information we need! We gotta get out of here!”

“I agree with ALL my heart!” answered Reb. Arsha called Oak.

“Are the bombs set up?!” she asked.

“Primed and ready, Captain,” replied Oak, “but we’re sustaining casualties!”

“We have what we need!” declared Arsha. “Activate the bombs and retreat!”

“What about you lot?!” protested Oak.

“We have an exit strategy!” assured Arsha. “Detonate the bombs and get out of here!”

“Understood!” answered Oak. The call ended and Arsha’s team made a mad dash for the exit.

“Lockdown the facility!” roared Yotek. “If we die, we take them with us!” The Golems moved to obey. As they began lockdown procedures, Arsha and her team ran as fast as they could through the exit, dodging magic blasts all around them. They made it into the jungle and rejoined the combined crews. The base then exploded, taking the incomplete mana bomb with it. Everyone dove for the ground and covered their heads. The heat washed over them and the ground shook. Once the rumbling subsided and the heat died down, everyone picked themselves up.

“Well,” sighed Reb, “that WAS fun, but we need to inform Orbak about this HEINOUS plan.”

“Agreed,” affirmed Arsha. “When we get back, get me in contact with Realmfleet command and Orbak.”

* * *

Orbak was away at the moment, so Elmpam took the call with Rokalla in Arsha’s ready room on the _Endeavor_. “Good grief!” she breathed. “I knew Splitters from ANY Realm could be vicious, but THIS?! This is beyond what I know about Splitters! Rokalla, do you think Realmfleet will assist the Under-realm Explosives Guild in taking the mana bombs apart?”

“I think Realmfleet will be more than happy to send assistance, Your Majesty,” replied Rokalla. He then turned to Arsha. “That was some impressive work. I don’t think your dad ever stopped a plan this big when he was doing his tour.”

“No, but he’d do it in a heartbeat,” answered Arsha. “I do have to admit, I forgot to arrest Reb for trying to ransom me and my crew and attacking a military force.”

“Much as this would sting her,” countered Rokalla, “Reb Rojam’s a minor inconvenience. We’ll get her next time. Keep up the good work.”

“Will do,” replied Arsha. Rokalla’s image then faded.

“Malnar’s gonna be lavishing you with praise for this,” chuckled Elmpam. She then noticed something in Arsha’s eyes. “Is...everything all right?” asked Elmpam.

“We lost some good people,” replied Arsha. “Some of them I’ve known since training.” She released a sigh. “I have condolence letters to write and a mass send-off to complete.”

“An unfortunate duty of ANY commanding officer, be they a captain or a reigning monarch,” sympathized Elmpam. “I know this is a small comfort but take pride in the fact that they died as they lived, protecting all of the Realms.” Arsha gave a small smile.

“They did, didn’t they?” she muttered. She then sat up straight. “I need to go. See you later.”

“Farewell,” bid Elmpam. The call ended and Arsha changed her clothes to her duty uniform, keeping the hairpiece on. She then headed to the torpedo launch bay and found the crew assembled by torpedoes with the bodies of those that died inside. The names were on the torpedo shells.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” began Arsha. “We’re gathered here to honor the deaths of those that gave their lives to protect the Realms. In all honesty, I wish they didn’t need to, but not every wish can be granted. They died while stopping a Splitter plan that would have killed many more innocent people. There is only one thing to do to honor their sacrifice and that is to continue protecting the Realms as they did. Lieutenant Eltan Sontor of the Under-realm’s Crelima City, Lieutenant Sheendii Eltraa of the Over-realm’s Coliamdii Kingdom, Ensign Drelta Meltrek of the Mid-realm’s Gafinar Cecaelia Kingdom, Lieutenant Commander Blenter Ansii of the Mid-realm’s Borsootha Slime Oasis, and Commander Entran Deltar of the Mid-realm’s capital, Largandra, may you all be received in the loving embrace of the Divine Ones and may your stories be told across time so the future may learn.” She then nodded to Commander Oak.

“Present arms!” called Oak. Everyone drew their wands and pointed towards the sky. Arsha then pressed a button and the caskets were slowly brought into the launch tubes and fired, turning into bright lights as they left.

“Good luck,” Arsha mumbled. The funeral then ended as everyone headed off to grieve in peace. As per protocol, they were allowed five hours to grieve before getting back to work.

* * *

On the island, Yotek had managed to avoid the pirates’ notice as they picked through the base’s remains to make a profit. Once he was a safe distance away. He made a call on his communicator. “Operative Yotek to Supreme Under-Splitter Ansark,” he called.

“Report,” answered Ansark. “How soon is victory?”

“There will be NO victory,” reported Yotek. “The operation is a failure. All completed mana bombs have been discovered and are being dismantled. My base is currently being scavenged by the Scarlet Stream Pirates. My Golem forces are destroyed. The mana bomb that was being constructed is destroyed. The people helping us are being arrested. The _Endeavor_ and its crew live.”

“...HOW?!” roared Ansark.

“The _Endeavor_ ’s Mid-realm navigator knew how to say my name in our native language,” replied Yotek. “He used it to put me under hypnosis. He managed to get me to copy over all plans relating to this operation and all people involved onto a memory crystal.”

“This is a SEVERE setback to our plans!” shouted Ansark. “You have failed!”

“I offer no excuse, only my life,” muttered Yotek. “I request the use of the Red Strip.”

“Request granted!” snarled Ansark as a small red strip came out of the bottom of the communicator. Yotek took it out.

“May the Under-realm dominate all without me!” he bid before placing the red strip on his tongue. It dissolved and caused cuts to open in his trachea, allowing his blood to fill his lungs. He drowned in his own blood. It is a horrible manner in which to die. Unfortunately, all Splitter branches demand that those who failed would die in such a manner. Once Yotek’s death was confirmed, Ansark ordered a feedback pulse be sent along the transmission to destroy the communicator.


	25. Chapter 25

Arsha looked out the window of her ready room and sighed. The deaths of her crewmembers during the operation that foiled the Under-Splitters weighed heavily on her mind. This was the first time she came to face mortality of ANY kind. She felt that the whole thing could have been avoided if she screened Melgem better. Her door then chimed. “Come in,” she sighed. Oak stepped in.

“We’re making our approach to the Drelda Forest,” he reported.

“Thank you,” replied Arsha. She left her ready room and entered the bridge.

“Fae escort confirmed,” reported Shalvey. “They’re ready to shrink us.”

“Give them the all-clear,” directed Arsha. Shalvey relayed the go-ahead as yellow light surrounded the ship. The ship then got smaller, smaller, smaller still, and stopped once it was proportional to the Fae escort. Fairies, Sprites, and Pixies led the ship to a docking bay inside a tree. Nazay extended the landing struts and docked the _Endeavor_ safely inside the tree. The ramp lowered as Arsha, Shalvey, Oak, Orthena, and Melandra departed. A Fairy then approached the group with her procession. The procession consisted of her husband, the favorites of her harem, and her guard, the Empress’ guard. Rellmeer Almaydia, the Empress of the Fae Republic, was meeting Arsha personally.

“Welcome,” she greeted in a terse manner. “I understand you require parts for your ship.”

“Correct,” replied Arsha in the same manner as Rellmeer. They stared each other down for a bit...then a snort came from Rellmeer, then a snort from Arsha, then both ladies started laughing as Rellmeer pulled Arsha into a hug.

“So wonderful to see you again, Little One!” cheered Rellmeer. “Let me get a look at Realmfleet’s newest Captain!” She broke off the embrace to get a look at Arsha. “A fine looking Captain, if I do say so myself!” she praised.

“Thank you,” bid Arsha. Rellmeer’s antennae then twitched as they sensed something. She hid it rather well.

“I know you’re just here to collect some parts,” she offered, “but the Fae Republic is perfectly willing to take anyone wanting shore leave.”

“Very kind of you,” replied Arsha, not wanting to refuse the offer. All Fae subspecies are, after all, generous to their allies and friends and refusing their generosity is considered bad luck at best, very dangerous at worst. “I think we’ll take you up on that offer,” continued Arsha.

“Splendid!” cheered Rellmeer. “Come with me! I have a rather tremendous view of the Republic from my palace tower and I don’t believe you’ve seen it yet!”

* * *

Arsha and Rellmeer arrived in Rellmeer’s bedroom and looked out the balcony to see the Fae Republic going about its business. Fairies and Pixies were preparing their pollination squadrons to help the bees, Sprites were fixing roads, computers, lights, roofs, and other various aspects of life, all working to make the Fae Republic better. A Fairy senator could be seen working a drill for building a road. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” sighed Rellmeer in happiness. “700,000 years ruling the Fae Republic and I never get tired of the view. Progress makes this place better.”

“Yeah,” mumbled Arsha. Rellmeer realized that Arsha’s mind wasn’t on the view.

“All right, what’s eating you?” she asked.

“Hm?” quizzed Arsha.

“I don’t need my antennae to see your sadness,” replied Rellmeer. “You’ve been distracted by grief for a while and I’m guessing this is recent.”

“...It is,” mumbled Arsha.

“...Do you wanna talk about it?” urged Rellmeer. Arsha sighed before explaining.

“My first assignment was to help investigate Lord and Lady Varsek’s murder,” she began. “Next, I led a kingdom of Merfolk into battle. Later, I uncover a plot to cover up abuse towards a sentient people. A few months later, I was kidnapped and held for ransom, then helped uncover a Splitters’ plot and foiled said plot while losing five crewmembers in the process. I attended their funeral and then it all came crashing down how dangerous my life is right now. I’m supposed to be keeping watch over these people, yet five people died under my command.”

“I think I see where this is coming from,” realized Rellmeer. “You’re trying to bring everyone home.”

“That’s my job,” confirmed Arsha.

“Arsha,” replied Rellmeer, “that’s a conceit most captains have.”

“A conceit?” asked Arsha.

“Every captain always believes, early in their careers,” explained Rellmeer, “that they can bring everyone home and let them get on with their lives. It always comes as a shock to them when someone under their command dies. However, they seem to forget one thing after they really experience mortality.”

“Go on,” urged Arsha.

“Those crewmates,” continued Rellmeer, “knew the possibility that they might not see their families again existed, yet they believed the mission of protecting the Realms from any enemy outweighed any risk. To constantly dwell on their deaths would only belittle their sacrifice.”

“You’re saying I should just move on,” guessed Arsha.

“Well, I’d hardly put it like that,” replied Rellmeer. Arsha considered what the Fae Empress just said.

“Not something I do easily,” remarked Arsha.

“A strength AND a weakness,” observed Rellmeer.

“...Perhaps,” sighed Arsha. Rellmeer then hugged Arsha in sympathy.

“Have you at least visited Thengo?” she asked. “I’m sure she can help. She is an excellent counsellor.”

“...I haven’t,” replied Arsha, “but you’re right. I AM overdue for an appointment.”

“You have time now,” urged Rellmeer. “Take advantage of it and talk to Thengo.” Arsha then gave a small grin.

“Thanks for the talk,” she bid.

“It’s what I do,” returned Rellmeer.

* * *

A few days had passed and nothing interesting was going on, so Arsha decided to watch a bit of a plot compilation of her favorite reviewer, Zadera. He was a Blender, upper torso of a brown-furred Inu with a light patch on his front and the lower body of an aqua-legged Cecaelia. He was waving a scanner over a wrist communicator when he heard a teleportation spell finishing. He looked up to see a clone of him in mad scientist gear and a robot puppet with only a hover-skirt and three-digited claws for hands. “How’d it go?” asked Zadera.

“About as well as we thought it would,” reported his mad scientist clone, Doctor Craziloon.

“Well, I wouldn’t say it’s all bad,” softened the robot, Bordo. “We feared the lower decks had been totally compacted, but some sections actually are intact for the most part. However, most of the armor is buckled and had been torn to shreds from the impact.”

“Not to mention, the lower towers,” continued Doctor Craziloon, “are scattered across about half a por of the moon’s surface.”

“Just give me the long and short of it,” directed Zadera. “Is it salvageable?” Bordo and Craziloon looked at each other before shaking their heads in the negative with pained looks. Zadera let off an irritated growl.

“I’m sorry, Zadera,” responded Craziloon, “ but, even if the towers were intact enough to generate the fields necessary to raise us off the surface, structural integrity won’t hold in its current state and half the computer systems were fried when the emergency power grid overloaded.”

“If Relegay hadn’t transferred into the _Gazer_ with us,” supplied Bordo, “she’d be dead.”

“There’s lots of material we can salvage,” continued Craziloon. “Most of the cargo bays are still intact and, overall, the ship is there.”

“If we had five years and a team of space-capable engineers,” mused Bordo, “maybe we can do SOMETHING, but those are in short supply.”

“Maybe...” suggested Zadera, “maybe we could ask Dor to help us. The Furious Army Orbital Station has gotta have resources that we can...”

“Bordo is being needlessly optimistic, Zadera!” interrupted Craziloon. “This isn’t something you can slap some magi-tape on and call it a day! Some of the metals used in the ship’s construction are not native to the Realms! Not to mention, all the systems that were tied to wholly into Lord Maliz’s presence on the ship! Trying to bypass them would be nearly impossible!”

“DAMN IT!” swore Zadera as he slapped his chair.

“Don’t take it out on us, man!” snapped Bordo. “None of us are happy about this!”

“It got us!” growled Zadera.

“Who got us?” asked Craziloon.

“The Creature!” replied Zadera. “Of course, we didn’t find the Creature in the Realms! It was onboard _Revieweron-1_ the entire time! And then, when it saw that we were on to it, it attacked and destroyed the ship! _Revieweron-1_ was the only thing that could hurt it! Of course, it’d try to take it out!”

“Zadera,” interjected Bordo.

“And now, it’s gone and all we’ve got is the _Gazer_!” continued Zadera. “We don’t stand a chance against...!”

“It wasn’t the Creature,” interrupted Craziloon.

“Oh no,” argued Zadera, “I’m convinced now, more than ever, that...”

“We accessed the flight archive,” reported Craziloon. “We know what happened.”

“...What?!” quizzed Zadera.

“It was a terra-mite,” explained Bordo.

“...Again, WHAT?!” called Zadera. At that point, someone knocked on Arsha’s door.

“Come in,” she bid. Thengo entered the room.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” she asked.

“Not at all,” assured Arsha. She motioned for Thengo to sit. Thengo took to a table designed for a Drider. “Honestly, I should have done this on the way here,” muttered Arsha. She then told Thengo the exact same thing she told Rellmeer.


	26. Chapter 26

Bashoon entered her parent’s restaurant on the _Endeavor_ and got a bar seat. “Hey, Mom,” she called. “Could I get a Galdredan steak as rare as you can make it with Crelima mashed potatoes and a Realmgate City root beer float?”

“Sure thing, sweetie,” replied Mrs. Barmek. She turned to prepare the meal. “So, how’s the job so far?” continued Mrs. Barmek.

“Doing okay, considering recent events,” answered Bashoon.

“Still thinking about what happened at the hands of the pirates?” guessed Mrs. Barmek as she flipped the steak over.

“Well, partially,” replied Bashoon. “The other part is about that cow turd, Yotek.”

“Yeah, I heard about your ex-boyfriend’s involvement with the Splitters,” recalled Mrs. Barmek.

“And the Goblin Imperium STILL hasn’t made a decision on whether or not it made a mistake in liquidating our original assets?” asked Bashoon.

“Sorry, but no,” sighed Mrs. Barmek as she flipped the steak a second time.

“Is it wrong that I still feel angry and betrayed by my own people?” quizzed Bashoon.

“No, your feelings are legitimate,” assured Mrs. Barmek as she added some butter to the potatoes before mashing them.

“I’m just not sure if I WANT to return to Dwelga after my stint in Realmfleet is over,” sighed Bashoon.

“Where will you go?” inquired Mrs. Barmek as she filled a glass with root beer and scooped out some vanilla ice cream.

“I don’t know,” mumbled Bashoon.

“Well, there ARE travelers on this ship alone,” mused Mrs. Barmek as she set the meal in front of Bashoon. Bashoon then took her fork and knife and started eating. “Maybe one of them could offer a place to stay,” suggested Mrs. Barmek.

“I’ll think it over,” declared Bashoon after she swallowed.

“I WOULD suggest that you talk to the Imperium,” suggested Mrs. Barmek.

“Why would I want to do that?” muttered Bashoon as her second bite stopped in front of her mouth.

“Because you will carry your feelings with you forever if you don’t,” warned Mrs. Barmek. “Right now, those feelings are heavy.” Bashoon considered her mother’s words as she ate.

* * *

Arsha was trying to unwind at Jenthay’s Resort, not THE best in the Over-realm, but certainly one of the best. Jenthay, the Sprite running the place, offered a pass to Arsha and her crew when Thengo suggested some relaxation would help. The resort’s beach/pool was in a special part of the tree that gave off natural sunlight so people could naturally tan. It DID bring the risks associated with a beach’s sun, so Arsha lathered up in sunscreen. She smoothed out the skirt of her bikini as she picked up her book. Try as she might, she couldn’t concentrate on the book’s content. She sighed as she gave up and set the book aside on the blanket. She then laid flat on her back as she increased the power to her shades. “Real smart, Arsha,” she muttered to herself. “You survive a harrowing ordeal on an island with a beach and where do you go? To a resort with a beach. What was I thinking?”

“You don’t look like a happy girl,” observed a voice. Arsha sat up and turned to see Hanako!

“Mama!” cheered Arsha as she ran towards her. They hugged for a bit.

“How’s my Precious One?” asked Hanako.

“I’m...doing all right, given what happened,” mumbled Arsha as she broke off the embrace.

“Yes, I heard about what happened from Thengo,” explained Hanako. “I take it this is your first experience with mortality?”

“It’s not mortality that has me feeling this way,” replied Arsha, “it’s the fact that those five crewmembers died because I didn’t screen Melgem enough! I’m not sure if their families will accept that my condolence letters came from the heart!”

“Yes,” remarked Hanako as she laid out her own blanket. “I understand why you would say that but I don’t agree.”

“You do?” asked Arsha, sensing that Hanako understood on a deeper level than she initially thought.

“Arsha, do you know why I moved to the Mid-realm in the first place?” inquired Hanako.

“You were so smitten with Dad,” answered Arsha, “that you couldn’t imagine life without him, just as he couldn’t imagine life without you. This was during the Rooka/Gamfinar incident, right?”

“It was,” confirmed Hanako, “and your father was certainly the impetus. However, I was thinking on leaving anyway. After my parents died, there was nothing left for me. Midiriki became obsessed with trying to keep Mystic Tails afloat to the point of not wanting to see me. No one wanted me or my skill set as an administrator. I couldn’t find a decent job here in the Over-realm, so I was thinking about trying my luck with another Realm. Your dad then offered me a once temporary position on the _Endeavor_ during the Rooka/Gamfinar incident and we hit it off.”

“Wasn’t that incident declared a total disaster after all the casualties were tallied?” quizzed Arsha.

“It was,” conceded Hanako, “but I still wanted to stay with him, thinking the rewards of a Realmfleet Officer outweighed the risks.”

“If the risks CAN be outweighed by said Realmfleet Officer,” sighed Arsha. “Sometimes the loss of life is too much for that Officer.”

“Also true,” replied Hanako, “as the _Endeavor_ ’s former Chief Medical Officer can attest to. So, the question is: do you feel as if you’ve lost too many under your command?”

“I don’t know,” mumbled Arsha.

“Well, if you DO feel that way,” continued Hanako, “what kind of Captain will you be in the face of that?” Arsha considered her mother’s words up until her thoughts were interrupted by the tree rocking. Everyone tumbled.

“What in the Depths?” swore Arsha as she snapped her fingers and her bikini was exchanged for her dress. She and Hanako made her way to an Observation Balcony, a hole in the tree that allows someone to see what’s going on outside, to see a Kitsune in full armor attacking the tree. “What the?! I thought Kitsunes were buddy-buddy with ALL Fae subspecies!”

“We are!” insisted Hanako. “I don’t know what’s gotten this one to attack!”

“We have to stop that person!” declared Arsha. She then made her way to Rellmeer’s private Observation Balcony with Rellmeer making a call to the Fae Republic’s Air Force.

“Get the attacker OUT of our territory!” she ordered her troops. “I don’t care how it’s done, as long as the intruder stays alive! Understood, Rantar?!”

“Understood, My Lady,” replied Chief Master Sergeant Rantar of the Fae Republic’s Air Force. Rellmeer then hung up.

“Your Majesty!” called Arsha. Rellmeer then caught sight of Arsha and Hanako.

“Please tell me you have an idea!” hissed Rellmeer, feeling betrayed that a Kitsune would do this.

“Let me talk to the Kitsune!” suggested Arsha. “Whatever grievance it has, I’m sure I can figure it out!”

“...Very well,” replied Rellmeer. She then used her magic to place Arsha outside and restored her to her natural height. Even then, Arsha was still a foot shorter than the Kitsune.

“Identify yourself!” she demanded. The Kitsune replied by swinging a fist at Arsha. “Not in an identifying mood, eh?” quipped Arsha. “Have it your way!” She snapped her fingers, teleporting her hairpiece into its drawer and summoning her armor. She then went on the offensive, managing to push back the intruder. “I repeat, identify yourself!” she commanded. “Why are you attacking the Capital Tree of the Fae Republic?!” The intruder didn’t answer. It used a teleporter spell to get away. “...Right, time to defend the Fae Republic,” muttered Arsha.


	27. Chapter 27

“This is an outrage!” shouted a Sprite Senator as she thumped her table.

“Simply disgraceful!” roared a Pixie Senator as he jabbed his finger to the ceiling. This was just a taste of the utter uproar in the Senate Chambers. Rellmeer had finally had enough.

“EVERYONE, SHUT UP!” she shrieked as she banged her gavel. Her harem girl, Felfar, rubbed her temples as she fiddled with the extremely long boa around her neck. “Senators, I understand that this is a rather...unusual thing for a Kitsune to do,” addressed Rellmeer.

“Unusual?!” snapped a Fairy Senator as he stood up sharply. “With respect, My Empress, you’re under-selling it! No Kitsune has ever attacked our Republic since the Realm War!”

“We must strike now!” roared a male Sprite.

“Senator Baltar, you’ve always been hungry for war!” snarled Lantii, the female Sprite that declared the incident to be an outrage.

“I SAID, ENOUGH!” shouted Rellmeer. “We’re not going to war against the Kitsunes! I won’t permit this during my reign!”

“So what, pray tell, do you have in mind?!” snapped the Fairy Senator.

“The _Endeavor_ can be called upon to help out,” answered Rellmeer. “Arsha has graciously offered to find out why that Kitsune is attacking us and I see no need to refuse.”

“She’s a Blender of Kitsune and HUMAN origin!” argued another Fairy Senator. “What good will she be?!”

“A lot more good than you lot at this point in time, that’s for sure!” shouted Rellmeer. “I have already made my decision! Now kindly clear off!” The Senate filed out, grumbling all the while. Once it was just her and Felfar alone, Rellmeer roared in frustration.

“So, can I film now, Mistress?” asked Felfar.

“Bunch of idiots!” snapped Rellmeer. “I’m trying to keep the peace here with the rough equivalent of a stale cookie and a used pen!”

“It’s the Senate,” replied Felfar, “what do you expect? I can tell you, right now, that every government has had some weird legend around it. Why, did you know that the Galdredan Kingdom’s Constitution has not one, but FOUR curses on it?”

“A Kitsune’s attacking our territory from its very heart,” snarled Rellmeer, “probably in some hair-brained Over-Splitter scheme to keep us from reaching any other Realm and will most likely burn the entire Northern Continent in the process!”

“Mistress, I think you’re over-selling this a bit,” countered Felfar. “You said that they only sent you a letter but haven’t exactly challenged you. Considering that they need a Fae’s natural connection to magic, I don’t think attacking you would be in their best interests.”

“Oltor’s been more cunning than we give him credit for!” replied Rellmeer. “If I’m right and this IS a Splitter plot, he’ll probably see destroying civilizations as some twisted version of saving them from the other Realms!”

“Oh, I see,” snarked Felfar. “A guy who wants to kill and destroy everything. The Realms certainly have a shortage of those. Even your Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather was like that before you stopped him.”

“...No, Oltor’s something totally different,” answered Rellmeer.

“How, Mistress?!” demanded Felfar. “No, really, how?! Ever since you got that letter last month, you’ve been going bonkers! You beat him! You beat the Over-Splitters MULTIPLE times since before he became the Supreme Over-Splitter! If this IS a Splitter plot, this should be old hat to you by now! I’ve read about the Over-Splitters’ operations! Depths, I even did an episode from this very seat!” She indicated Rellmeer’s usual seat whenever the Fae Senate was in session. “What makes Oltor so different than any of his predecessors?! What makes you think this is even a Splitter plot?!” Rellmeer took in a breath before answering.

“They’ve always hated that we are staunch allies of the Kitsunes,” she answered. “Their magic connection almost rivals a Fae’s. They would most likely want to split us apart since we both oppose the Splitters. I WON’T let that happen.”

* * *

“You need me to what?” asked Melandra to Arsha.

“I need you to cast a web in front of the Kitsune,” answered Arsha. “With any luck, they’ll be stuck fast and we can get that mask off so we can get straight answers.”

“You HAVE seen how I use my silk to decorate my quarters, right?” inquired Melandra. “My webs go all over the place. I’m a 3-D Drider, not a net-casting Drider OR a Bolas Drider. Why not ask Thengo?”

“Her silk skills lie in lining her quarters with it,” countered Arsha. “It will take too much time to build a significant trap. No, I need you.”

“Very well,” sighed Melandra. He set to work making the net out of his silk. After an hour, they went outside and set themselves onto a branch. Melandra then saw a flash of movement, then the top of a Jumping Spider’s head. Given their current size, the spider could easily make a meal out of the two. However, it jumped elsewhere, finding more familiar prey. Melandra exhaled. Arsha saw the whole thing.

“I heard there was an arachnophobic Drider on my crew but I never pegged YOU to be that Drider,” she mused.

“It’s the fact that it doesn’t have an upper torso that terrifies me,” explained Melandra. “Besides, you’d be terrified if you were the size of a spider’s prey!”

“Fair point,” conceded Arsha. Something then made a twig snap. “Armored foot on the forest floor,” guessed Arsha as she transferred her hairpiece to her waist and summoned her armor.

“I see our target,” reported Melandra, readying his crude net.

“On three, we pounce,” directed Arsha. “One...two...THREE!” They jumped off the branch and cast a spell to return them to normal size. Melandra’s net was thrown over the Kitsune as Arsha punched the intruder repeatedly. The intruder stopped struggling and went limp. Arsha then took out a medical scanner and checked for life-signs. It showed up positive. “Let’s shrink down and bring the intruder in,” ordered Arsha as she cast the necessary shrinking spell. She then cast a levitation spell so they would float towards the entrance Rellmeer and various guards were waiting. They landed and handed the intruder off to the Fairies.

“Tend to the intruder’s injuries,” commanded Rellmeer. “Post a guard on the intruder at all times. Get them out of that armor and get some answers, use truth potions if you must.”

“Understood,” confirmed the Captain. He then led the guards towards the Fae Hospital.

“Truth potions?” gulped Arsha.

“I need to find out what’s going on by ANY means necessary,” replied Rellmeer. “That’s what a ruler needs to do.”

“I see,” muttered Arsha, not sure if she agreed. She then scratched the back of her neck.

“Captain?” asked Melandra.

“Just a minor itch,” assured Arsha. “See if the doctors tending to the intruder will give me an update.”

“Aye, Captain,” replied Melandra as he scuttled off to obey. Arsha sighed as she thought on the potential unfair treatment the Fae would give the intruder. Fae WERE ruthless when they felt threatened. She wondered how she would soothe this over.


	28. Chapter 28

Marshii worked with the Fae Doctors in tending to the intruder’s injuries. “Damn, Arsha really went to town on them,” she muttered.

“Scans just revealed it’s a woman,” reported a yellow-skinned Fairy Doctor, Yellemar.

“Insert ‘girl-on-girl action’ joke here,” muttered Marshii.

“I would,” replied Yellemar, “but what’s the point?”

“I guess you heard them all,” chuckled Marshii. “Can we get that suit off?”

“Might want to hold off on that,” countered Yellemar. “The suit’s external plating is laced with an artificial form of Malmaho Disease.”

“How bad are we talking?” quizzed Marshii.

“Looks like mere contact with the disease will cause a rash as stage 1,” reported Yellemar. Marshii then made a call.

“Arsha and Melandra, report to Sick Bay,” she commanded.

“But we’re...!” protested Melandra.

“NOW!” snapped Marshii.

* * *

“Malmaho disease?” quizzed Arsha as Marshii prepared the necessary potion.

“Yep,” confirmed Marshii. “An artificial version. Thankfully, unlike the virus Laverda was infected with, I’ve got all the ingriedients needed to cure what you have.” She handed Arsha and Melandra the phials of the potion. “Drink up,” she directed. Arsha and Melandra gulped it down, then gagged at the taste.

“That tasted like my lower exoskeleton after I molted!” spluttered Melandra.

“How would you know?” coughed Arsha as she wiped her mouth.

“When I was little,” explained Melandra, “I bit into my first molt. That was the last time I tried to eat an exoskeleton.”

“I need the crew to get immunized,” called Marshii.

“I’ll warn them about the taste,” replied Arsha as she and Melandra started leaving Sick Bay. “Maybe you should release the potion in a gaseous state.”

“You Realmfleet Captains,” griped Marshii. “You could stare into the face of the most violent storms and make it blink, yet you look for the easy way out when it comes to your medicine.” Arsha stopped a bit before going to her quarters. Melandra noticed what happened and moved towards a wall.

“Computer, locate Thengo,” he directed.

“Counselor Thengo Lortora is in her quarters with Queen Hanako Royana,” reported the computer.

“Thank you,” bid Melandra as he scuttled off to Thengo’s quarters.

* * *

“Concerned for Arsha?” quizzed Thengo as she set the tea down. Hanako took a cup.

“She’s still dwelling on what happened with Reb,” she answered. Just then, the door rang.

“Hello?” called Thengo, not expecting anyone else.

“It’s Melandra,” replied the person in the hall. “I need to speak with you and Hanako.”

“Both of us?” muttered Hanako.

“Come in,” called Thengo. Melandra scuttled in.

“I need advice,” he explained. “Specifically, Hanako’s.”

“A first,” smirked Hanako.

“Look, I know we’re not the best of friends,” interjected Melandra. “Since we first came onto this ship during the Rooka/Gamfinar incident, we kept each other at arm’s length. However, you ARE my Captain’s mom and I could use some Kitsune clarity.”

“...Go ahead,” directed Hanako.

“It’s about Arsha,” explained Melandra. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, which would be surprising, but she’s isolated herself from the crew. Whatever meals she has, they’re taken alone. Whatever recreation she’s engaged in, she’s always alone. Whatever paperwork is done, it’s done alone.”

“She believes she’s made an error in judgement in bringing Melgem aboard,” answered Hanako. “She thinks she’s responsible for those that died on that island.”

“She told you?” asked Melandra.

“No,” replied Hanako. “In the few days I’ve been here, I’ve been observing her behavior. Guilt is her current and constant companion.”

“You’ve known her longer than anyone here,” mused Thengo. “Have you ever seen her like this?”

“Once,” answered Hanako. “It was during her training on the _Watchful_. I believe it was your uncle’s ship at the time, Thengo.”

“It was,” confirmed Thengo. “Was she the 9-tailed upstart he griped about?”

“Considering she was the only one with 9 tails during that time, and he flat-out called her that while I was within earshot,” confirmed Hanako, “I’d say yes. In any case, she was assigned a group and was told to survey the Galdredan Lava Kingdom’s famous Brokshak volcano.”

“That’s the most active volcano there!” yelped Melandra. “Not even Calandra would go there and she can safely swim in lava!”

“The survey shuttle was damaged by a magma eruption,” continued Hanako, “and, despite her attempt to bring them back to the safety of the ship, two crew-members were severely injured. For the next several days, she was scared of commanding and, briefly, didn’t want to claim her birthright. After only one counseling session, she took the repaired survey shuttle alone to complete the survey. She wanted to prove to the injured crew members that they didn’t suffer in vain.” She drew in a breath before continuing. “I almost buried my daughter.”

“She was seeking redemption,” realized Thengo.

“Exactly,” replied Hanako. “Arsha’s methods are...unorthodox. It’s her strength, but in times like this, it’s her weakness.”

“Stubborn as a Troll,” muttered Melandra.

“To put it mildly,” remarked Hanako.

* * *

Arsha was right outside the room, listening to the entire conversation. She sighed before going back to her ready room. When she arrived, she looked out the window to see the interior of the tree’s shipyards. She drummed her fingers, contemplating her move. Her mother’s words from the resort echoed in her head. “‘What kind of Captain will you be in the face of that?’ I can’t seem to figure it out,” Arsha sighed to herself. “No matter how much I try, I can’t seem to get my crewmates to avoid some form of pain. Is it all worth it? They die and are barely talked about.” She sighed again before sliding into her chair. “All I wanted to do was protect them and their families. What kind of Captain lets them...?” She then trailed off in thought. “Wait...why would they join Realmfleet if it were all safe? Do they...?” She then gasped as she realized why. “I AM THE BIGGEST IDIOT ALIVE!” she shouted to herself. Shalvey then glided into the room at top speed.

“Captain?!” she called. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Commander,” assured Arsha. “Just had an epiphany about those who died.”

“Captain?” quizzed Shalvey.

“Shalvey, why did you join Realmfleet?” asked Arsha. Shalvey was taken aback by the question.

“I, er, I...well, it was to ensure my family’s protection, like anyone else who joined,” she finally answered.

“So, you would say that those who died were only concerned about their families’ lives and not theirs?” inquired Arsha.

“I’m sure their own lives were considered,” replied Shalvey, “but if giving up my life means my family can live on, so be it. That’s what most Realmfleet officers have on their minds. When one is gone, the rest try to dedicate other victories in their name.”

“And only now did I just realize that,” explained Arsha. “I’d do the same as those who died. The only way I can honor their sacrifices is to dedicate future victories to them. I can’t believe I just realized that now!”

“So, are you...?” asked Shalvey.

“I’m not fully out of my funk yet,” answered Arsha, “but I think I’m taking a step in the right direction.”

“Good to know, Captain,” praised Shalvey. Just then, the ship’s comms buzzed.

“Marshii to Arsha,” announced the Caller.

“Go ahead, Doctor,” called Arsha.

“Captain, you and your mother need to come to the tree’s medical ward now!” explained Marshii.

“On my way,” answered Arsha. The call ended as she headed to the ramp. Hanako met with her as she came down.

“What do you supposed Marshii wants?” quizzed Hanako.

“We’re gonna find out,” replied Arsha. They arrived at the medical ward and met Marshii. “What’s the situation?” asked Arsha.

“We’ve managed to identify the intruder under that armor,” explained Marshii. “DNA matching has revealed that it’s Midiriki Rotano.”

“...My young sister?!” yelped Hanako.

“Why would she...?!” quizzed Arsha.

“She didn’t attack the tree of her own free will,” replied Marshii. “We’ve found various mind-control potions in her bloodstream and the suit was producing a hypnotic sound, keeping her obedient to whoever’s controlling it.”

“Whoever did this will pay!” snarled Hanako as she punched her hand.

“I trust Rellmeer will know about this?” quizzed Arsha.

“She was here when we found out,” replied Marshii.

“Then, if you’ll excuse me,” bid Arsha, “I need to solve this mystery with her so our families are protected.” Hanako grinned.

“So, that’s the kind of Captain you’re going to be,” she thought to herself.


	29. Chapter 29

The Fae Senate had gathered again to hear what Rellmeer had been told. Arsha and Hanako were in attendance. “This is not credible,” scoffed Baltar. “A Kitsune cannot be so easily hypnotized!”

“With normal hypnosis, yes,” began Arsha, “but with drugs and a hypnosis suit?”

“No one’s developed a hypnosis suit!” dismissed Baltar.

“I wouldn’t be so quick to dismiss it,” interjected Rellmeer. “There ARE unsavory technologies being developed in secret.”

“But how would such a suit be constructed?” asked Lantii.

“And why lace it with a virus?” quizzed Rozek, the male Pixie Senator that jabbed his finger to the ceiling during the cacophony the other day.

“Perhaps an attempt to wipe us out?” quizzed Roonsar, the male Fairy Senator that protested Rellmeer’s use of the word “unusual”.

“Marshii is analyzing how the virus was made,” assured Rellmeer. “When Midiriki arrives, she will give her testimony.”

“Ask, and she shall appear!” called a voice. Midiriki then entered the Senate Chambers in her usual purple kimono with her tails neatly brushed. She sat in the center seat.

“Madam, whenever you’re ready,” directed Rellmeer.

“Thank you, My Lady,” bid Midiriki. “Assembled Senators and Family, I must confess, this whole situation comes from someone we long thought dead. This person was an unsavory Sprite that would stop at nothing to claim the Fae Throne. I believe you are all familiar with Dr. Cytanek Yavenag Borg?”

“Borg was executed!” argued Baltar. “Her experiments were destroyed during her arrest!”

“I was there when she was executed,” replied Midiriki, “but I saw her as she strapped me into that suit after drugging me with numerous mind-control potions.”

“This is ridiculous!” insisted Baltar.

“I saw what I saw, I heard what I heard!” urged Midiriki. “I know what I know.”

“And the Investigatory Committee,” supplied a female Fairy Senator, Bwelman, “can confirm that this whole thing was Borg’s MO.”

“I say the Investigatory Committee,” called Baltar, “needs to reexamine the evidence stacked against it! Dr. Borg was taken to the wall! Magic bolts pierced her skull, her heart, her legs, and her lungs! She is dead!”

“Am I?” called a voice. A green gas then flooded the chambers, causing everyone to start coughing. A few people saw a female Sprite’s silhouette within the gas cloud and fired a few magic bolts.

“COME BACK HERE!” shouted Baltar as the figure ran from the chambers. As he took off after the attacker, Arsha, Hanako, Midiriki, and Rellmeer followed him with Arsha calling Marshii.

“Arsha to Marshii, get a medical team to the Senate Chambers on the double!” she commanded. “We may have sick people!”

“On my way!” replied Marshii. Arsha hung up, then transferred her hairpiece to her waist while summoning her armor. They all had managed to follow the figure into a laboratory, far from the city’s limits. Hanako, Midiriki, and Rellmeer destroyed the door while Baltar cast a locate spell. They found the attacker as it turned to reveal that it was a cyan-skinned female Sprite with a prosthetic right eye.

“...Impossible!” breathed Baltar. “You were...!”

“It’s my original mind, but not my original body,” the Sprite revealed, answering Baltar’s question.

“Cytanek Yavenag Borg!” gasped Arsha.

“DOCTOR Cytanek Yavenag Borg,” corrected the Sprite.

“But you were sent to the wall!” protested Baltar.

“Yes, I distinctly remember you shooting me in the skull,” replied Dr. Borg, “but I needed my apparent execution to test a new device. Now that it works, I can explain. It’s something that transfers my mind into a body I had crafted from my own DNA, an exact clone, complete with my cybernetics!” She then pulled a wand out from within her cloak and set it into her knife, leveling it at the group. “My wand’s accuracy has increased,” she warned. “Lower your weapons.”

“Very well,” sighed Rellmeer. They dropped their wands. “Look,” continued Rellmeer, “we can talk this over.”

“A bit late for that, since you ordered my execution,” hissed Dr. Borg. “For what it’s worth, though, I DO consider you a friend. Aw, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you lot cry.”

“...I was rather hoping I was imagining tasting my own blood,” sighed Midiriki. Cuts had appeared all over the group, the advanced stages of Malmaho disease. “I take it that gas was a more advanced version of what you coated my suit with.”

“It was,” confirmed Dr. Borg. “Don’t worry, this won’t take long. See, it’s important that you understand why I did what I did. Baltar, I think you of all people would get it. Others, not so much. Have you ever wondered why I wanted to conquer all the Realms?”

“All the Realms?” repeated Rellmeer.

“Yes, all of them,” confirmed Dr. Borg. “Did you assume I was a Splitter lackey? They would destabilize my plans. No, I have my own goals for dominance. With my presence exposed, the Fae Military’s top brass could kill me in an instant. Baltar, your father, General Remsey, could finish the job, but he needs me right now. As long as he does what I order, he’s all right.”

“Keep talking,” hissed Baltar. “Right now, I’m still thinking about purging whatever virus you made from my body, grabbing the nearest blunt object, and beating your skull in! Right now, talking is keeping you alive!”

“Well, that’s hardly gentlemanly,” snarked Dr. Borg. “Here’s the thing; in exchange for his loyalty, I supply your father with a regular donation, Sprite wings. Last I checked, he was addicted to flying and keeping his wings in motion, never letting his feet touch the ground.”

“...He never told me that!” yelped Baltar.

“Nor me,” supplied Rellmeer. “I recall it being a rare condition, but treatable.”

“General Remsey’s not looking for treatment,” dismissed Dr. Borg. “He wants the next hit.”

“Hold on,” interjected Arsha, “you’re harvesting Sprite wings on his behalf?!”

“In the beginning,” replied Dr. Borg, “it was a clone set of my own wings, but his body was treating them as tumors and he was becoming resistant to the immunosuppressant drugs I was supplying. I couldn’t exactly kidnap Sprites, that would only cause an investigation. However, I remembered a scientific paper saying that the wings of any Fae are the last to die.”

“You started harvesting from the dead,” realized Rellmeer.

“As long as he obeyed and didn’t ask questions,” continued Dr. Borg, “I could fuel his addiction. He had dug up some files from your ancestors’ time, Rellmeer. Find the right frequency and a person’s mind is yours to command. However, the technology used WAS ancient. I wasn’t about to just rely on sound, so I drugged up Midiriki and managed to get her to attack the tree while I went for those in the morgues. We may be biologically immortal, but bacteria, viruses, and weapons give us a reason to have graveyards.”

“I still don’t get it,” called Hanako, “how would feeding General Remsey’s addiction help you conquer the Realms?”

“A shock-trooper,” replied Rellmeer. “Get a person to suffer enough, feed them enough lies, and you have a puppet who will act like a non-Sentina dog and follow your every command.”

“Exactly,” confirmed Dr. Borg. “With people like him under my command, I can have access to all the resources needed to continue my experiments. Now, admit it, you ARE impressed, are you not?”

“Dr. C. Y. Borg,” answered Arsha, “In this year alone, my crew and I have been held at wand-point by the best. Splitters, Pirates, rogue doctors, rogue Admirals, infiltrators, and I have NEVER known any of them to take so long to explain their grand plan. But, I DO want to thank you. Not only did you convince us you’re getting exactly what you deserve, but you’ve given us the chance to fight back!”

“Fight back?! You lot?!” laughed Dr. Borg. “You’re in the advanced stages of Malmaho disease! Your bodies’ opened various cuts in your skin as a last ditch effort to purge the illness! Any extraneous activity will cause you to bleed faster! You are, quite literally, falling apart!”

“Your lab floor is sloped,” replied Arsha. “You’re at the lowest point while we’re at the highest. We’ve infected you.”

“Those statements don’t correlate!” argued Dr. Borg. “You haven’t even touched me!”

“They DO correlate,” argued Hanako, realizing her daughter’s plan. “While you were talking, we were bleeding. We must have developed over a hundred cuts and, for the past minute, your big foot was blocking the small river of our infected blood as it traveled down the slope of your floor!” Dr. Borg’s eyes went wide as she looked down to confirm that Hanako was telling the truth! She shrieked as she jumped onto a table to get away, but it was too late. The next time she would use magic, the virus would activate. Baltar ran forward and punched Dr. Borg square in the jaw and grabbed her knife.

“Damn, that felt good!” he sighed.

“Idiots!” shouted Dr. Borg. “You don’t think I wouldn’t create a vaccine in case something like this happened?!”

“I was counting on it,” replied Arsha. “Hand it over. Slowly.”

“What would you do if I don’t?” asked Dr. Borg. Baltar then leveled the knife at her. “Except, you can’t do it!” laughed Dr. Borg. “You can’t shoot me because killing an unarmed combatant would be a stain on your precious ‘military honor’!”

“If you MUST know,” growled Baltar, “I can’t shoot because my arm is seizing up and I missed my physical therapy appointment for it!”

“In that case,” giggled Dr. Borg as she typed a command into her computer, “I’d like you to meet my two friends!” Two guns dropped from the ceiling and fired on her opponents. “Oh, and you were never that much of a ruler, Rellmeer,” taunted Dr. Borg as she climbed the ladder that dropped. She got to the top with the vaccine in her mouth while she saw something surprising...Arsha out of her armor and smiling!

“And you were never that good of a scientist,” taunted Arsha. Her mouth never moved and she seemed to be glitching in and out of existence.

“What the?!” spluttered Dr. Borg.

“A Maho-particle avatar,” explained Arsha. “The caster manipulates the stray mana particles in the air and makes a copy of themself. This feels different, though. I guess the template’s corrupted. It’s out of fashion these days, you can guess why. It’s mana-intensive, requires total concentration, the avatar’s smile never vanishes while speaking, and the hair never looks right. In fact, the only thing it’s good for...”

“Is keeping idiots distracted!” finished the armored Arsha as she got off the ladder and charged at Dr. Borg, chopping the Sprite’s wings off with her sword. The avatar vanished as the vaccine tumbled away.

“NO!” wailed Dr. Borg as the vaccine fell from the building’s roof and into the streets below. Dr. Borg looked helplessly downwards, then growled as she glared at Arsha. “You imbecile!” she shouted as she tore off her cloak, revealing her scientist get up and her cybernetic legs and right arm. Her feet were built like bird feet. “That was the only vaccine! You’ve doomed us all!” she roared as she knocked Arsha’s sword out of her hands and started punching. Arsha managed to block a few before grabbing her opponent’s arms.

“Dr. Borg,” she hissed, “my first year as Captain took me all over the emotional spectrum. I’m still coming to grips with the fact that five people died under my command. The only reason I’m staying on? I still want to protect my people just as those who died! Bottom line, you can’t kill me that easily!” She then crushed Dr. Borg’s cybernetic arm and kicked her over the edge. Dr. Borg then grabbed the roof ledge with her fleshy arm and refused to let go. “Judging by your reactions,” mused Arsha, “I’d say you didn’t have enough time to prepare another body for your mind to inhabit.”

“Arsha, please!” begged Dr. Borg. “You can’t leave me like this forever!”

“It won’t be forever,” answered Arsha before she coughed. When she finished, she continued. “You have three choices right now. You can use magic to levitate yourself up to safety; activating the virus, you can use magic to soften the impact; activating the virus, or you can just fall and pray the impact doesn’t kill you.” Just then, a shot could be heard as a hole appeared in Dr. Borg’s head. The sudden shock from the wound caused Dr. Borg to let go. Arsha looked towards the direction of the shot to see a Fairy holding a spear with a wand set into it and giving a thumbs up. She returned the thumbs up and then collapsed as Marshii called. She dismissed her helmet before accepting.

“Arsha, don’t you dare die yet!” demanded Marshii. “I’m coming for you with a vaccine!”

“Good to know,” panted Arsha. “You may want to hurry though.” She then went unconscious.


	30. Chapter 30

Arsha and those who pursued Dr. Borg were taken in for treatment. It was touch and go for a while, but their bodies no longer opened any fresh wounds nor did they lose too much blood. They still needed blood transfusions, but the virus was purged and they were properly vaccinated. Arsha, Rellmeer, and Baltar were the last ones to be given a clean bill of health. “You have my thanks, Doctor,” bid Rellmeer. “Now, there is something I need to take care of. As many can tell you, cross a Fae and you enter their circle of vengeance. Arsha, Senator Baltar, if you would please join me.”

“Yes, My Empress,” replied Baltar.

“What’s going on?” quizzed Arsha, fearing the worst.

“We’re closing the circle of vengeance,” answered Rellmeer.

* * *

“Mistress, respond!” urged General Remsey, a portly, green-skinned, male Sprite in military regalia, over the radio. “Come on! I need new wings!”

“You’ve been doing that for an hour,” sighed another male, violet skinned Sprite, his brother, Mortor. “She’s most likely expired.”

“The family’s not very pleased with you, Father!” shouted a voice outside the door. It then disappeared in a flash of fire to reveal Arsha, Baltar, and Rellmeer. Rellmeer threw a coil of rope at Remsey and it wrapped itself around him. Baltar then caught sight of Mortor. “Oh, for the love of...WHO ELSE IN MY FAMILY IS DR. BORG’S SLAVE?!” he wailed in frustration. As he fell to the ground, Remsey realized he was caught.

“My Empress, it’s not my fault!” he pleaded. “Mortor made me do it! It was all his idea to join Dr. Borg! Forgive me!”

“Throw me under the carriage, why don’t you!” protested Mortor.

“If I were any of my ancestors,” hissed Rellmeer, “I’d take you to the top of the palace, display your bound, whimpering frame to the crowd below, then SHOVE YOU OFF, TRAITOR! Children would bet on where you would land and your spattered remains would be sold as mulch for a gardener’s flowerbed!”

“Spare me!” begged Remsey. “I’m old! I’m fragile!”

“You’re biologically immortal,” argued Baltar. “You CAN’T get fragile from age.”

“I thought you said you weren’t afraid of Rellmeer!” snarled Mortor.

“I lied!” wailed Remsey.

“Well, don’t let her intimidate you!” snapped Mortor. “She’s NONE of her ancestors.”

“Lucky for you!” hissed Rellmeer. “Unlike my ancestors, I understand that Dr. Borg has corrupted you. You’ve been tempted by her delusions of power, exposed to her twisted ideas of dominance! In light of this, I am willing to forgive.” She snapped her fingers, causing the rope binding Remsey to vanish. He knelt down and clasped his hands with a relieved smile on his face.

“My Empress, I swear to you...!” he began.

“Do NOT confuse my mercy for weakness!” snarled Rellmeer. “If I do not hear from Dr. Belshay that your addiction is being treated nor see a single T from you donated towards reconstruction in Midiriki’s forced attack, your assets will be seized and liquidated, your position will go to someone else, and you will be banished from the Fae Republic and its borders! You will be a pariah! An unwanted outcast severed from our hive! Am I understood?” As Remsey whimpered, he nodded. Mortor growled but nodded all the same. “Good. I thought so,” answered Rellmeer. “Remsey, don’t bother getting up until Dr. Belshay gets here. Mortor, stay with him and begin efforts to make considerable donations to fix property damage.” She took Arsha and Baltar with her and reforged the door with a wave of her hand.

“Well, that was...militant,” muttered Arsha.

“You don’t become ruler without letting those who crossed you know,” replied Rellmeer, “that mercy is neither weakness nor infinite.” At that moment, Midiriki and Hanako approached them.

“Aunt Midiriki!” cheered Arsha. The two hugged before Midiriki broke off the embrace.

“A fine command of the situation,” she praised.

“I must agree,” supplied Rellmeer.

“Thank you,” replied Arsha, “both of you.”

“You seem a little more jovial, all things considered,” observed Rellmeer.

“My dwelling on the past wasn’t doing anyone any favors,” answered Arsha. “The events with Reb are still in the back of my mind, but I can better honor those that died by continuing with my job of protecting the Realms as they did. I will admit, after they died, I wasn’t feeling like much of a Captain. Now that my crew and I managed to avert a plague and stop a psycho scientist, I know exactly what kind of Captain I’ll be.”

“Good to know that,” praised Hanako.

“Need a lift home, Mom?” asked Arsha.

“I came here in the family shuttle,” replied Hanako. “No need to go out of your way to drop little ol’ me off.”

“Empress Rellmeer,” interjected Midiriki,” I DID have a motive for coming to the Drelda Forest in the first place, before Dr. Borg kidnapped and hypnotized me.”

“Oh?” quizzed Rellmeer.

“I’d very much like to add Fae honey to Mystic Tails’ inventory,” explained Midiriki. “I came here to negotiate a deal. I can certainly start a fundraiser to help repair any damage I have caused while under Dr. Borg’s influence on top of paying your price for honey.” Rellmeer stroked her chin in consideration.

“...Midiriki Rotano, let’s discuss this over lunch,” she declared as she led Midiriki away.

“That’s my sister,” sighed Hanako. “Always looking for a deal.”

“Fae honey IS tasty, from what I recall,” mused Arsha. “In any case, I must return to the _Endeavor_. See you around, Mom!”

“Farewell, my Precious One!” returned Hanako. Baltar escorted Arsha to the hangar where the _Endeavor_ rested.

“The Fae Republic owes you a great debt of honor,” remarked Baltar. “If we can help you, you need merely call us.”

“If you need our help,” answered Arsha, “don’t hesitate to contact us.”

“I must also apologize for my stubbornness,” bid Baltar. “I didn’t think Dr. Borg could return like that.”

“The concept IS a little out there,” replied Arsha. “Your stubbornness was justified.”

“Do you think we’ll see her again?” mused Baltar.

“I hope not!” shuddered Arsha. “Once was more than enough for me! See you later!”

“Goodbye, Captain Royana!” bid Baltar. As Arsha entered the _Endeavor_ , the ramp raised and sealed itself behind her. She made her way to the bridge and found Oak, Malak, Shalvey, and Nazay at their positions. Oak got up from the Captain’s chair and let Arsha sit in it.

“You’re looking well,” observed Oak.

“I’m FEELING well,” replied Arsha. “Shalvey, any new missions?”

“Just a minor delivery mission,” replied Shalvey. “Under-realm based. Mana crystals from the Greshkagh mountains to the Haldebor Drider Caves.”

“All right, Nazay,” directed Arsha, “lay in a course for the nearest Over to Under Realmgate, then to the Greshkagh Mountains.”

“Course laid in,” replied Nazay.

“Nice and easy,” answered Arsha. The _Endeavor_ then left the hangar and grew to its normal size along with its crew. It proceeded on a nice, easy path to the Realmgate.


	31. Chapter 31

After a few missions, the _Endeavor_ was ordered to the Regatim Oasis for the Mid-Union Festival. Queen Merrim Laumfim was hosting the festival this time. Once a year, during the season of Golmark, the height of summer, the Mid-realm royals and their Royal Guards and families, ranging from the tiny kingdoms to the rulers of the entire Mid-realm, would gather and discuss the events in their kingdoms while their children would enjoy entertainment from across the Mid-realm. Even Merfolk joined the festival. It’s usually hosted by one kingdom in a rotation. The Regatim Oasis was the location this year. The _Endeavor_ was the third ship to arrive. Shalvey was making a call. “Regatim Command Outpost 4, this is the _Endeavor_ , registry CRS-2784. We are currently approaching the Oasis. Requesting landing escort.”

“Standby and transmit your clearance code,” instructed the communications officer at the Outpost. Shalvey nodded to Malak. He then typed in a code and sent it to the Outpost. “Clearance received and accepted,” answered the communications officer. “You are assigned flight path 2 and will be escorted to the landing zone.”

“Thank you, Regatim Command Outpost 4,” bid Shalvey. “We await the escort.” Arsha had a bright smile on her face and was a little twitchy.

“Goblin coffee?” guessed Dalengor.

“I’ve never been to the Regatim Oasis!” cheered Arsha. “This will be fun!”

“And, apparently,” mused Oak, “it’s the only time we’ll see Nazay out of a sweater.” Nazay was wearing a gold collar across his neck and shoulders.

“Well, forgive me if most areas across the Realms are a bit too cold for a Naga!” he snarked. “Besides, I’ve been away for too long. It’s good to see my family and friends again.”

“And your girlfriend!” teased Shalvey.

“His ROYAL girlfriend,” replied Arsha. “He IS dating Merrim.”

“The Desert Rose of the Oasis,” sighed Nazay happily. “MY Desert Rose. Her coils could...”

“Er, Nazay?” called Shalvey. “Escort?” The Escort had arrived while Nazay pined for Merrim. He snapped out of it and made the course corrections to follow the aircraft. He blushed as red as his tail.

“I’ve got lovers too,” assured Arsha. “I understand.” The _Endeavor_ was escorted to the landing zone where a procession was waiting for them. The Regatim Royal Guard held their spears up as the ramp lowered to let Arsha, Oak, Nazay, and Laverda out. Merrim, sitting on a seat at the end of the carpet, spotted Nazay and leapt off her seat, pouncing on Nazay. She wrapped her tail around him and kissed him repeatedly. A couple of her guards rolled their eyes.

“Don’t be hasty,” rumbled Oak. “you may get one that dotes on you like she and Nazay do with each other.”

“It’s been too long!” Merrim said in her loving squeal.

“Very pleasing to see you as well, Your Majesty,” replied Nazay.

“Nope! None of that!” directed Merrim as she got up, releasing Nazay from her coils. “I told you that you don’t need to use my titles! This is a festival where titles don’t matter!”

“Can’t argue that,” called Arsha. Merrim then slithered up to her.

“Is that you, Arsha?!” she gasped as she placed her hand on Arsha’s head. “You were so little when I last saw you!”

“It’s only been since last year’s Mid-union Festival,” replied Arsha.

“And now, look at you,” giggled Merrim, “all grown up and commanding a skyship. Welcome to the Regatim Oasis!”

“Thank you, My Lady,” bid Arsha as she curtsied.

“I said no titles,” muttered Merrim. “Come on, this is the festival where we all party, forgetting, for a moment, about our differences.” She led them to the town where everyone lived.

“So, how’s life treating you so far?” quizzed Arsha.

“Pretty well,” replied Merrim as she held Nazay’s arm. “Grandma’s been keeping her hair-brained schemes to a minimum.”

“Drenii? Hair-brained schemes?” gasped Nazay in mock surprise.

“You said minimum,” observed Arsha.

“She got both of our dads arguing with a reporter for the Varshenta Beach’s paper,” explained Merrim. “Something about explosion porn.”

“...That probably has some other meaning,” remarked Oak, “but the initial connotation is rather visceral.”

* * *

“They are NOT explosion porn!” snapped Elgrad to the reporter, an Elf/Sea Dragon Blender named Leumas.

“With respect, Your Majesties, they ARE explosion porn,” argued Leumas.

“Come on, those explosions were necessary!” protested Merrim’s dad, the previous ruler, Megramar.

“The whole thing’s supposed to be nostalgic for people like my dad who saw the original cartoon!” replied Leumas. “Instead, they focused too much on explosions and cleavage, as most of his movies do!”

“Like there’s never been an explosion in war!” argued Elgrad.

“I’m not arguing that,” answered Leumas, “but the live-action movies were supposed to be based on a toyline and cheesy early TAU multi-episode commercial my dad grew up with!”

“A cartoon where you could turn off your brain and enjoy the action!” insisted Megramar.

“I don’t WANT to turn off my brain during a story!” snapped Leumas.

“What’s this about explosion porn?” called Arsha. Elgrad grinned as he turned to face his daughter.

“How’s my Captain doing?!” he asked as he hugged her.

“Doing fine, Daddy,” replied Arsha. She broke off the embrace. “Now, could one of you boys explain the phrase ‘Explosion porn’?”

“This kid here,” explained Megramar as he pointed to Leumas, “thinks the live-action _Change-a-tron_ movies were awful!”

“They were!” insisted Leumas.

“Finally! Someone who understands!” praised Merrim.

“Come on!” protested Megramar.

“So, the explosion porn comment was in reference to the overuse of explosions and bare boobies?” muttered Arsha.

“And it’s an unwarranted comment!” protested Elgrad.

“Daddy, just ONE of those movies turned me off of _Change-a-tron_!” snapped Arsha.

“Thank goodness for that,” called a sultry voice. Arsha’s eyes went wide.

“You didn’t!” she gasped at Elgrad.

“I did,” replied Elgrad with a smile. “She IS Captain of the Royal Guard, she has the right to accompany me, as do her wives.” Arsha turned to see a sandy furred Inu/Succubus Blender. Her hair and tail were navy blue and she had a pair of large horns, one of them with a rose at the base of it. Her dress seemed to be rather chaotic looking in dark grey and bloody red. One arm was exposed while the other had a sleeve and wore a glove on the hand. Arsha ran towards her.

“Irmalii!” she cheered. A smile appeared on the woman’s muzzle as she embraced Arsha and twirled.

“So good to see you, my Foxy Girl!” giggled the Inu/Succubus Blender, Irmalii.

“It’s been too long! How are you?!” inquired Arsha.

“Enjoying life, as usual,” replied Irmalii. “Me and my spouses visited my mom’s family recently.”

“I don’t think I ever saw your parents,” mused Arsha.

“You might see them on your tour,” guessed Irmalii. During the day, more royals had assembled. Once night fell, the rulers of the Mid-realm were gathered and the trumpet sounded, indicating that the rulers were about to be named. An elderly Naga slithered to his position and read off the scroll.

“Hosting the Festival,” he began, “we have Queen Merrim Laumfim of the Regatim Oasis, accompanied by her future King, Nazay, her father, Megramar Laumfim, his mother, Drenii Laumfim, the Royal Guard Captain, Sir Dreksi Trondak, his wife, Dame Loondra Trondak, and their son, Halgrant Trondak!” The people called then slithered down the aisle and took their place at the host’s area. “From Varshenta Beach, we have King Fornam Erremak, his wife, Queen Twundrii Erremak, their twin daughters Glamwey and Stwelmar Erremak, the princesses’ consorts, Lord Fangra Dredar and Mr. Gorhon Jorken, the Royal Guard Captain, Dame Quendrem Talmaz, her spouses, Sir Dortam and Dame Fertrek Talmaz, and their sons, Stendre, Goryan, and Jektan Talmaz!” The Sea Dragon rulers of Varshenta Beach walked the aisle, waving as they did so, and sat on the Laumfims’ right. “From the Borompek Dwarf Kingdom, we have King Dranser Ironfist, his spouses, King Forgna, Queen Garmfe, and Queen Dermek Ironfist, their children, Prince Dwandre with his betrothed, Ms. Klendre Stonefoot, Prince Hangrak and his betrothed, Lord Forgro Gemfinder, Princess Karlam with her betrothed, Ms. Jarmer Holdfast, Princess Jertel with her betrothed, Sir Gwendrek Sheetrock, and Princess Asgran with her betrothed, Mr. Rokom Lordstone, the Royal Guard Captain, Lord Darkron Rockhand, and his wife, Lady Gandra Rockhand!” The Dwarves walked down the aisle in a Dwarf’s usual stomp, waving and grinning as they did so. They took their seats left of the Laumfims. “From the Borsootha Slime Oasis, presenting King Slamfal Dromema and his spouses, King Gloondii, Queen Salmar, Queen Dribii, and King Muldam Dromema, their children, Prince Florpan with his betrothed, Lord Gwarma Slimpeer, and Princess Musstrii with her betrothed, Lieutenant JG Recanth Gloobii, and the Royal Guard Captain, Lord Gluup Gwanlam!” The slimes oozed down the aisle, waving as they did, then puddled in the tub set up for them, just above the Dwarves and to their right. “From the Slempay Kingdom, we have King Dorgo Eragar and his husband, King Fandam Eragar, their adopted daughter, Princess Yandrem Eragar, and their Royal Guard Captain, Sir Ramtarka Klendres!” The humans walked down the aisle and took their place directly behind the Laumfims. “From our neighbor of Aridu, we have Queen Lurmir Sklandar, Queen Ormu Sklandar, their adopted children, Prince Gwormeer with his wife, Lendrii Twalmal, and Princess Hamlar with her husband, Fendrer Dalmam, and their Royal Guard Captain, Lord Dwinmeer Twalmal!” The rulers of Aridu were Lamias, life-forms that share a common ancestor with Nagas, but their upper torsos were reptilian instead of mammalian. The Lamias slithered down the aisle and took their places behind the Sea Dragons. “Hailing from the Gafinar Cecaelia Kingdom, presenting King Derromer Hejek, Queen Dwenmir, Queen Glonta, and Queen Hentrak Hejek, their children, Princess Winjar with her husband, Lekter, Princess Landrii with her wife, Glantar, Prince Endriu with his husband, Kajnar, Prince Warna with his wife, Gleerma, and their Royal Guard Captain Tronday Twermer and her wife, Horgaln!” The Cecaelias used a mobile water tank that kept their legs covered in water to go down the aisle. Once it arrived at their spot behind the Eragars, they sat in their seats with water surrounding them. “Representing the Glasna Kingdom, we have Queen Dimorea Handra, her son, Prince Dwanta with his spouses, Lady Halndra, Ms. Almur, and Mr. Gorndra, and their Royal Guard Captain, Lord Dwemmer!” The representatives of the Glasna Kingdom were Polar Bear Anthros, a rather guarded species, as shown in their walk down the aisle. They politely waved as the crowd applauded and cheered. They then sat down on the Eragars’ right. “Hailing from the Kurontar Sea Merfolk Kingdom, we have the Caldora family,” the announcer took a breath before rattling off the names, “King Vorko, King Endrer, King Janthar, King Egnad, King Fordro, King Jentay, King Hormu, King Jortol, King Hilmeer, King Kulptak, King Kwinmar, King Humdra, King Martrem, King Bremmek,” the announcer took another breath, “Queen Elmeratii, Queen Thanmar, Queen Yotrii, Queen Arlamu, Queen Jurma, Queen Kulma, Queen Hurmu, Queen Lammeera, Queen Dreema, Queen Tuleeya, Queen Limurumi, Queen Dermula, Queen Vurtuma, and Queen Brenmu,” the announcer gasped, then took a long drink of water before continuing, “with their daughters, Marianes with her spouses, Layto, Rosa, Erga, Troga, and Floona, Jalmari, Klendra, Jalmurna, Halmurna, Klarii, Murbira, Slamka, Carmurma, Heritam, Keleka,” another breath from the announcer, “Dromu, Dantamii, Wumalha, Samuje, Hamarii, Gumamar, Almerii,” another long drink from the announcer, “Zareemii, Uumamee, Hendreemii, Zalecea, Valomee, Drasada,” one last breath and drink, “and their Royal Guard Captain, Lord Endrek Xermexa and his daughter, Diumal! Phew!” The Merfolk were in special cones of water that glided down the aisle, letting them wave as they filled the water tank taking up the three rows behind the Hejeks. “From the Midoran Forest, we have King Emberam Tormote, Queen Handwel, their son, Prince Goformo and his husband, Twalmok, and their Royal Guard Captain, Duchess Twormu Lantheer!” The Centaurs trotted down the aisle and took up seats on the Eragars’ left. “From the Borthoo Jungle, presenting King Dremek Hanradar, his daughter Aldree, and their Royal Guard Captain, Dame Trandee Hanara!” The Royal family consisted of underground-dwelling Stone Elves while their Guard Captain was a Daffodil-based Alraune, a female version of a Dryad that was a woman merged at the waist with a flower and using large vines for locomotion. They took their seats behind the Caldoras. “From the Algarda Merfolk Kingdom, we have the Jahelma family, King Dremmir, Queen Gweena, Princess Ganhal and her wife, Dwilmir, and their Royal Guard Captain, Duke Andrak Towogo with his daughter, Enderii!” Like the Caldoras, they traveled in cones of water, waving as they went down the aisle. When they joined the crowd of royals, they entered a tank on the left of the Hanradars. “From Rokanth, we have the Dworga family, King Handrem, Queen Ermorbo, Prince Fwentar, and their Royal Guard Captain, Lord Jandred Toromik!” As that band of humans walked down the aisle and took their seats on the Jahelmas’ left, Arsha pouted comically as she and her family waited for their turn.

“The Caldoras certainly had a large family,” mused a voice behind her.

“I counted 28 parents and the same amount of daughters,” remarked another in a friendly sort of snort.

“After the battle of the Trelfan Trench,” explained Arsha, “Yotrii explained that she and a few others were obsessed with being pregnant, so they kept getting it on with their kings, sometimes all at once. The doctors had to stop them, warning them that too much could permanently exhaust them. I have to say, I’m content with at least six...” she trailed off when she recognized the voices. She turned to see her spouses standing with her! Gorfanth, Falnii, Lardeth, Malnar, and a red-haired peasant man named Foresna grinned when she turned. “Guys!” she squealed happily. “When did you...?! I mean, how did you...?!”

“Your father invited us,” explained Foresna.

“You saw our respective Union Festivals,” supplied Lardeth, “so your father figured we should see yours.”

“You guys are gonna LOVE it!” assured Arsha. “Bonfire, you once said us Mid-realmers don’t know how to party.”

“We have this entire week for you to change my mind, Foxy,” challenged Malnar.

“You’ll be eating those words by tomorrow!” returned Arsha with a grin.

“I look forward to it,” replied Malnar. They shook hands to seal the deal.

“It’s as Drosnar wrote in _The Differences Between Lust and Love_ ,” observed Gorfanth, “‘Friendly competition keeps a lover excited.’”

“From the village of Rokanth,” continued the announcer.

“My home!” whispered Foresna.

“We have the Galmudii family,” the announcer called, “King Dwermal, Prince Hemek and his wife Donmar, Princess Hormu and her spouses, Hanmor and Wemul, and their Royal Guard Captain, Lord Dreknar and his daughter, Dwanka, with her husband, Formuk!” The humans making up that group walked the aisle and waved, stopping at their seats by the Dworgas.

“So Dwanka’s sex-change operation was successful,” mused Arsha. “Good for hi...HER.”

“It took a while for Rokanth, but we now know her as a she,” replied Foresna.

“From Galthar,” continued the announcer, “we have the Havemik family, Queen Hindra, Queen Hunmur, Prince Fendra and his betrothed, Lady Gwalmar, and their Royal Guard Captain, Lady Latinora Langrasia!” The Elves that made up the group walked down the aisle and waved, taking their seats next to the Galmudiis.

“Hold on a minute, I thought she was the Chief Engineer for Galthar’s Realmfleet base,” muttered Lardeth.

“I guess we can ask her why she’s Captain of the Royal Guard,” mumbled Falnii.

“A good idea, Fluffy,” mused Arsha.

“And last, but certainly not least,” called the announcer. Arsha, her family and spouses, and Irmalii and her family took their places for walking down the aisle. “From the Mid-realm’s capital of Largandra, the rulers of the entire Mid-realm, the Royana family, King Elgrad, Queen Hanako, Princess Arsha with her spouses from across the Realms, Princess Malnar, Prince Lardeth, Ambassador Falnii, Mr. Foresna, and Mr. Gorfanth, and their Royal Guard Captain, Dame Irmalii Ralmamp with her wives, Twelmak, Kwampem, Swamfur, Gwelmam, Fwandak, Qwendo, Pwolmo, Dwarmu, and Zwelmam!” The multi-ethnic group then traveled down the aisle, waving as they headed to their seats behind everyone. “All that is left now,” continued the announcer, “is to light the Torch of Unity! As per tradition, all royals, their guards, and their families must donate a bit of magic energy to light it! Simply hold out your hand and let magic flow towards the Torch!” A large, golden dish with fuel for the upcoming flames was then wheeled out. Everyone then held their hands out as wisps of orange energy drifted towards the torch. For a few seconds...nothing happened. Malnar leaned towards Arsha.

“I gotta say, not a good way to start...” she was interrupted as a column of orange fire shot into the sky before shrinking down to a bonfire sized flame.

“Let the Mid-Union Festival begin!” declared the announcer. Everyone cheered as they got up and mingled.

“What were you going to say?” snarked Arsha.

“You Mid-realmers always go for the surprising stuff,” replied Malnar.

“We ARE more than meets the eye,” boasted Foresna with Mid-realm pride.

“I’m so glad you all could make it,” bid Arsha. “Especially you, Lardeth. How did you clear this with the Realmfleet Council?”

“My crew and I had some hard times in the Galdredan Lava Kingdom,” explained Lardeth. “An Ancient Lava Giant was about to turn the whole kingdom to ashes. We had to evacuate certain areas of the kingdom and managed to send the Giant to the Depths of the After-realm.”

“How did you manage that, Princess?” asked Gorfanth.

“Gwentem, my Chief Engineer,” elaborated Lardeth, “came up with a way to net it in a counter-mana field that couldn’t spread to the rest of the kingdom. We managed to use some of the excess counter-mana to open a portal to the Depths and cast the Giant into it. Closing was a little difficult as the counter-mana was seeping into the _High Sky_ ’s systems. However, Tormorem, the Ensign I just took on, discovered a way to use my ship’s deflector dish so we could convert the counter-mana into something more...tangible.”

“That Ensign is going places!” praised Malnar.

“He’s certainly on the fast-track for promotion,” agreed Lardeth. “So, after that harrowing affair, Realmfleet gave us shore-leave and granted permission for me to pick. I had never been to the Regatim Oasis, so I figured I’d come here. When Elgrad told me that here’s where you were holding the Festival for this year, I became elated.”

“Well, I’m glad you could make it,” replied Arsha.

“As am I,” returned Lardeth. “Now, what say we get a drink?”

“Someone ask for drinks?” called a Naga Maid as she carried a drink tray. The six of them took a drink and thanked the Maid as she slithered off. Arsha wafted the drink before sipping.

“Regatim wine,” she sighed. “Vintage...somewhere in SAU. Very fine wine.” Malnar sipped and was surprised at the taste.

“It’s still sweet!” she exclaimed.

“How?!” yelped Gorfanth as he recalled his father’s lectures on wine-making.

“No one except for the denizens of the Oasis know,” replied Arsha. “It’s a mystery!” She then made some ghostly noises, eliciting a laugh from her lovers. “Now then,” she declared, “let’s go see what the Festival has to offer!” After that, all six linked their arms and headed off to see what they could find.


	32. Chapter 32

“Yu arrre th besssfren EVAH!” slurred a drunken Irmalii to Arsha as they sat at the bar, The Traversing Tail.

“I said I’d TRY to get you the console, I didn’t say I will,” replied Arsha.

“Yu WILL ge me th conso,” continued Irmalii, “because yu arrre th besssfren evah hoo ge me th besssGIIF’s evah!”

“Irmalii, I got you a _Dr. Snood_ comic last year,” reminded Arsha.

“An it wasss a GOOD comic!” praised Irmalii. “An, in my lin o work, I take wha I cn get! Now! Why arrre yu nah drinkin’ owcohall? Id isss my BIRFDY tomarro and wir sssupposed t’ b’ shelebrading!”

“Would that I could,” sighed Arsha, “but there ARE a few things I need to take of on the _Endeavor_ and I CAN’T be hung over for them.”

“Why do yu wanna be a part o Realmflee?” slurred Irmalii. “Yu wanna know wha Realmflee does? Nuthin! Just cleaning up messes tha normal law enforssmen can’t bee bothurd to clean up! Lik th time I had to sav the Midreal from a bad _Dr. Snood_ ebisod! Did I ever tell you about th ebisod I wrote fir _Dr. Snood_?”

“Yes, and it was one of my favorite episodes,” replied Arsha. “You also mentioned that I don’t need to get you anything after getting the Mid-Splitters off your tail.”

“Thaay back’d off because I saved th Midreal from an Ancient Stone Giant!” argued Irmalii. “Me! Beecaus I’m AWESHOM!”

“You are ALSO incredibly drunk,” reminded Arsha.

“I AM drunk!” agreed Irmalii. “Tha’s because I am AWESHOM and YUU!” She pushed her glass into Arsha’s nose and kept pointing at Arsha for a bit. “...Are the besssfren EVAH hoo ge me th besssGIIF’s evah!”

“Okay, Birthday Girl,” declared Arsha, “I’m taking you home.”

“Yu arrre NOT...takin me hom!” argued Irmalii as she poked Arsha’s chest, then promptly giggled. “Wron boobie!” she laughed. “Yu arrre gonna drink wif me...and wir gonna watch bad _Dr. Snood_ ebisods together. Screw Realmflee!”

“Irmalii, you’re drunk off your tail,” insisted Arsha. “I’m taking you home, back to your wives.”

“Nononononononononono!” countered Irmalii. “I...will take YU hom...because I,” more pointing, “...don need a ship to cass a tellypoor spell!” She cast the teleport spell and took both her and Arsha to the cottage she and her wives had taken up residence in for the festival. Qwendo was in the kitchen as they arrived. Arsha looked around and was amazed Irmalii could concentrate on the location for the teleport spell to work. It’s not an easy spell to cast when drunk.

“What happened to all that whiskey you took a swim in?!” yelped Arsha.

“It’s all right,” assured Qwendo as she oozed over to the wobbly Irmalii. “They know her.”

“They do?” quizzed Arsha.

“I’m havin a winner cottage built heer,” slurred Irmalii.

“I’ll put her to bed,” Qwendo declared to Arsha.

“Okay, just tell me her condition when she wakes up,” directed Arsha.

“Got it,” confirmed Qwendo. As her azure form supported Irmalii, Qwendo guided her Blender wife to bed while Arsha teleported to the cottage she and her spouses were living in for the festival. Irmalii tried to get Qwendo to sleep with her, but Qwendo refused, knowing her wife was in a drunken form of heat. After much convincing, Irmalii fell asleep while Qwendo found her other wives and merged with them so their hive mind could understand what’s going on. Soon, their combined, blue, blobby form filled a tub so they could sleep.

* * *

Arsha arrived at her cottage to find Malnar wrapped in both Lardeth and Falnii’s clouds, all of them sleeping on the couch. “Sleep well,” she whispered. She then headed to the room to find Foresna and Gorfanth in bed. She then headed into the closet and changed into a nightie, leaving it after she finished changing and putting her hairpiece on the vanity. She crawled into bed, causing both Minotaur and human to stir. “Room for one more?” she whispered.

“Always,” replied Gorfanth as he lifted the sheets. Arsha snuggled between the two.

“Good night,” she whispered.

“Good night,” Foresna bid as they drifted off.

* * *

When morning broke, the rays of the sun crept over the bed. Arsha slowly opened her eyes as she stroked Foresna’s cheek. A pleasing hum escaped Foresna as he opened his eyes. Arsha then turned and stroked Gorfanth’s ear. Another pleasing hum and both boys were awake. “Good morning, Hooves and Farm Boy,” she whispered.

“Good morning, Foxy,” returned Gorfanth softly. A knock then came from outside. Arsha sat up.

“Yes?” she called.

“Good morning, you three,” called Lardeth’s voice. “Breakfast will be ready soon.”

“On our way!” replied Arsha. The three got out of bed and got their clothes on, Gorfanth with his tunic and family pauldron, Foresna with his tunic and pants, and Arsha with her dress and hairpiece. When they finished, Lardeth had already set the table as Malnar and Falnii were plating up the food. “By the Ones, that smells good!” sighed Arsha as she took a whiff.

“Scrambled eggs with a bit of a kick,” replied Malnar, “and bacon and toast. Nothing fancy.”

“Still delicious when a master such as yourself prepares it,” praised Gorfanth.

“Flatterer,” teased Malnar. They sat down and tucked in for breakfast.

“This is delicious!” praised Arsha. As they ate, a question popped into Falnii’s head.

“So, what activities will be available?” she asked in her usual quiet tone.

“I think Nazay mentioned something about a camel race,” mused Arsha. “A lot of people bet on those races.”

“Sounds like a Centaur Race,” muttered Lardeth, not the biggest fan of races.

“This one’s interesting,” replied Arsha. “Apparently people bet on Drenii most often. She’s a crowd favorite.”

“...I beg your pardon?” quizzed Lardeth, voicing the question on everyone’s minds.

“People make the same bets as her?” inquired Gorfanth.

“No, people bet on her to win,” corrected Arsha.

“...You’re pulling my tail!” argued Gorfanth.

“Arsha, are you saying,” yelped Foresna, “that an elderly Naga races camels and people bet on her to win?!”

“That’s what Nazay and Merrim said,” confirmed Arsha.

“She’s gotta be in her 45,000’s by now!” protested Malnar.

“45,933, according to Drenii herself,” answered Arsha.

“Still old age!” yelped Lardeth.

“She’s always been an adrenaline junkie,” continued Arsha.

“...Are we sure this isn’t some gag?!” rumbled Gorfanth. Just then, Arsha’s communicator beeped. The caller had left a message saying they wanted to meet Arsha at the Traversing Tail after she finished breakfast.

“Who was it?” asked Falnii.

“Irmalii,” replied Arsha. “Today’s her birthday and I don’t why she’s back there again.

* * *

Irmalii was sitting at the bar, staring at the drink in front of her with her head in her hand. The bartender washed a glass as he saw the scene. “I’d ask if you wanted me to leave the bottle,” he remarked, “but I don’t think you touched your drink yet.”

“I like to stare at it,” replied Irmalii. “Makes me think about things before taking alcohol.” She then looked at the bartender. “Anyone ever tell you that you look like a Naga version of the 17th Dr. Snood?”

“Loads of times,” answered the bartender. “Anyone ever tell you that you look like Elmpam?”

“...Elmpam’s fur is white,” reminded Irmalii.

“Of course, it is,” replied the bartender with a tone of disbelief. He wandered to another section behind the bar while Arsha found her and sat next to her.

“All right, Irmalii, I have some time,” she began. “Would you care to explain why you pulled me away from the always certain paperwork that a royal must complete for Realmfleet before I join my family for the camel race?”

“You know, your generation wasn’t the only one with royals serving in Realmfleet,” remarked Irmalii.

“No, but we ARE the latest in keeping laziness OUT of Realmfleet,” countered Arsha.

“Yeah, by cleaning up messes that normal law enforcement can’t be bothered with,” snarked Irmalii, “nothing lazy there.”

“Captain Ralmamp , I KNOW you didn’t pull me back up here,” sighed Arsha, “just to criticize Realmfleet. Now, what’s up?”

“...It’s my birthday today, you know,” recalled Irmalii.

“...Yes, it is,” answered Arsha, unsure about where the conversation was going. “We were here last night to celebrate that fact. Did you get a hangover that made you forget? Wait, no, you’re just mad that I couldn’t get you the console.”

“It wouldn’t be that hard for you to get a mock-up of the console of Dr. Snood’s horseless carriage and you know it,” replied Irmalii, “but that’s not it.”

“Then what is it?!” sighed Arsha as she removed her hairpiece, hedging her bets on being irritated in the near future.

“...Arsha, why do you want to be a Realmfleet captain?” inquired Irmalii. “I mean, outside of your duty as a royal.”

“I guess,” mused Arsha, “because I’m an adventurer like anyone else, even with all that happened in this year alone.”

“Could you be a bit more specific?” quizzed Irmalii.

“The Mid-realm has a sense of discovery and offered that to the other Realms,” explained Arsha. “I believe, as a royal, it’s my personal duty to encourage adventures in someone’s life. Yes, not everyone is adventurous, but even they need some excitement. Look, what are we doing here?”

“What am _I_ doing here?!” barked Irmalii.

“...Are you drunk again?!” snapped Arsha.

“No, no, I’m not,” assured Irmalii, “it’s just...I’ve been thinking a lot lately about my life. You know, what I’ve seen, what I’ve done, and it’s...I don’t know, there’s something nagging in the back of my head. Maybe I’m just realizing how NOT normal my change in social status is. For crying out loud, going from a peasant nanny to Captain of the Fricking Royal Guard is a big leap!”

“How did you manage that?” teased Arsha. Irmalii gave her a look. “I know, I was a big influence.”

“Arsha, what am I doing with my life?” asked Irmalii.

“I’m...really not sure as I understand,” replied Arsha.

“What do I have going for me that makes me want to see my next birthday?” elaborated Irmalii.

“Well, you have a lot of people who’d be sad if you left,” answered Arsha. “My family and I included, since you did so much for us.”

“Not that I don’t appreciate you and your family recognizing my service to you,” countered Irmalii, “but one can’t JUST live for other people. That’s not living. You have to have something for YOU. That’s the question on my mind, selfish sounding though it may be. What have I got going for myself?”

“I can name a few things,” mused Arsha. “ _Dr. Snood_ , _Change-a-tron_ , _Soul Light_ , heck, ANY of your games. I can’t begin to count how many game nights we’ve had. You have a good life, family, friends, things that you enjoy, all that stuff. You may think your life isn’t so normal but, in all honesty, life is about dealing with hardships. I’ve had to deal with those a few times this year. In all honesty, I think life’s worth living for its own sake.”

“Sometimes, I agree,” sighed Irmalii, “other times...I don’t know. Maybe I called you out here for no reason. Maybe it’s nothing and I’m having my mid-life crisis early. I just...I’ve been thinking about my life and myself and...” she floundered a bit, “I don’t know what I want anymore. I’ve been thinking of leaving the Royal Guard because I feel like I’m being distanced from my family.”

“Well, that IS a legitimate concern,” replied Arsha, “but you ARE appreciated. Even my superiors in Realmfleet are grateful for your work.”

“Your superiors want that crystal ball Pwolmo has that can look in on everything and everyone,” grumbled Irmalii.

“Yes, but they’d rather you and your spouses have it than someone else,” assured Arsha.

“Sure,” muttered Irmalii.

“You ARE a moody doggy today,” mused Arsha as she put her hairpiece back on. “Hey, would Dr. Snood’s console cheer you up?”

“...Yeah, maybe,” mumbled Irmalii.

“I’ll see what I can do,” replied Arsha as she got up and headed to the door. “Hey, maybe you should watch Drenii’s race with your wives.”

“Hey, if one of the racers trip and it leads to rediscovering a tomb,” called Irmalii as Arsha went through the door, “I call dibs!” When Arsha was out of sight, she turned to see a different bartender with a crazed look. “...What happened to the other guy?”

“Other guy?!” wheezed the new bartender. “There WAS no other guy! You’ve been drinking all day, you’re seeing things! One minute, you’re talking and no one is there and,” his rambling went into gibberish for a bit before finishing with “‘Whhhhyyyy?’ and I’ll tell you something, at the end of the day, who cares, lady, who cares?! You haven’t paid your bill yet, and that’s all I care about, so,” more gibberish before he grabbed a bottle, “here, make yourself useful! Tell me what you think! My own whisky!” The whisky was served in an oil lamp and had a distinctive urine color to it. Irmalii was NOT feeling that brave, so she just left 50 golds on the counter and quickly left the bar. “...You’re not better than me!!” shouted the bartender.


	33. Chapter 33

Drenii was slithering at top speed throughout the Oasis. The race wasn’t until the weekend when the Festival would be over, so she had plenty of time. As she zoomed through the Oasis, she came across a farmer. “Well, hello, Handrey!” she called to the farmer tending to a camel.

“Drenii!” returned the farmer, Handrey. “Out training, are we?”

“Have to keep in shape,” replied Drenii. “Now, who’s the camel?”

“My first Sentina camel,” explained Handrey. “Meet Dwera!”

“I’m gonna be racing you this year,” continued Dwera, proving she was a Sentina.

“Ah, my competition!” chuckled Drenii. “Well, best not keep you.”

“You know, I’m actually surprised someone with your condition is racing this year,” mused Handrey.

“Come again?” quizzed Drenii.

“Well, you ain’t feeling well,” explained Handrey.

“...First I heard that,” replied Drenii. “I just went five laps around the Oasis without breaking a sweat. Where did you hear such a...?”

“There she is!” called a little Naga girl. She and her friends slithered up to Drenii and looked up and down at her. “What do you think?”

“I don’t know,” mused a Naga boy.

“No,” remarked another Naga boy.

“I doubt it,” replied a third Naga boy.

“Can’t be sure,” answered another Naga girl.

“Can I help you kids with something?” asked Drenii.

“Let’s measure her tail,” suggested the second boy.

“I wouldn’t try that, if I were you!” warned Drenii as she raised her tail to spook them.

“I’ve seen enough,” declared the second girl.

“Me too,” agreed the first girl. “We better convince our parents to put their bets on the Mystery Camel.” They slithered off, leaving Drenii in a confused state.

“What in the After-realm was all THAT about?” she muttered.

“Word on the street,” insisted Dwera, “is that you’re too old to win anymore. The fastest camel around’s gonna beat you.”

“Nonsense!” countered Drenii. “I’ll win this year just like every year!”

“That IS what folks are saying,” replied Handrey.

“Oh, let them say,” dismissed Drenii. “It doesn’t bother me. Gotta get back to training. Bye!” She slithered off at top speed, going halfway into the town before bumping into old friends about her age. “Hello, Klodii! Hi, Dremir!” she greeted.

“Drenii, as I live and breathe!” declared Klodii. “We were talking about you.”

“You shouldn’t be pushing yourself so hard,” urged Dremir. “Racing while under the weather, what would your family say?”

“I’m not sick!” protested Drenii.

“I know you like being active at your age, but you MUST take care of yourself,” insisted Klodii. “I’m afraid we can’t bet on someone who would kill herself like that.” They slithered off, leaving her gaping in stark shock.

“...I’M NOT SICK! MY DOCTOR CAN PROVE IT!” she shouted. She snarled, then went into a slower slither, the Naga’s equivalent of a jog. As she went nearer to the palace, she saw a young man in a harem outfit. “Hello, Jengi!” she called.

“Greetings, My Lady!” he returned.

“Jengi, sweetheart, could you do an old lady a favor,” requested Drenii, “and tell me who you and your master are betting on?”

“We WERE going to bet on you,” answered Jengi, “but, after we heard the news, Master sent me out to scout around for a younger contestant. Have to make a safe bet. Farewell!” He took off to do his master’s bidding.

“...Yeah, I guess you do,” sighed Drenii as she slithered slowly to the palace.

* * *

Back at the palace, Merrim was regaling Nazay, Arsha and her future spouses, and Megramar with a story. “So, there we were, right outside the cave and stark naked, our adrenaline just taking over every cell of our bodies, when, I swear, all the adult wyverns came pouring out of the entrance!”

“You’re lying!” laughed Malnar. “You’re lying through your teeth!”

“So we were booking it, and I do mean BOOKING it, when the Mama Wyvern snuck up behind us, ready to eat us!” continued Merrim.

“How could a Mama Wyvern sneak up on you?!” replied Megramar with a grin.

“Then Draka somehow tripped on sand,” Merrim went on, “so I went back to get him up and said...”

“Should have turned elsewhere,” joked Arsha.

“Exactly what I said!” laughed Merrim. Just then, one of the human men in the Laumfims’ harem approached the group.

“Lord Megramar, Queen Merrim, apologies for interrupting you,” he began, “but Lady Drenii just came in and isn’t looking very happy. She slithered in at the average Naga’s normal speed.”

“Okay, that IS unusual for Grandma,” mused Merrim. “Usually, she slithers at top speed through the palace, calling it agility training.”

“I’ll go see what’s wrong,” offered Megramar. “Thank you for bringing this to our attention.”

“I live to serve, My Lord,” replied the harem man as he headed off to his other duties.

“Excuse me,” bid Megramar as he slithered off to find his mother. He found her by the family’s open garden, looking very sorry for herself as an Elf harem woman sat by her. “Mom?” called Megramar. Drenii looked over to see him, then turned back to just staring off into space, resting herself in her tail. Megramar slithered over and sat next to her. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“It’s nothing,” mumbled Drenii.

“My Lady, forgive my being nosy,” replied the harem woman, “but you’re usually chomping at the bit this close to the race.”

“She’s right, look at yourself, Mom,” continued Megramar. “You’re using your tail as a shield and slumping all over. You don’t want your public to see you like this!”

“What difference does it make?” sighed Drenii.

“You want people to bet on you, right, My Lady?” asked the harem woman. “Well, they won’t unless you look like a winner!”

“Come on, Mom,” wheedled Megramar. “I’ve never known you to be so slouchy! You’re Drenii Laumfim! You LIVE for adrenaline and the course is sure to be the most adrenaline inducing! You LIVE for the challenge!”

“Megramar, Twella, I appreciate what you two are doing,” replied Drenii, “but it’s too late. No one’s betting on me this year.”

“Says who?!” yelped the elf, Twella.

“Says the entire Oasis!” answered Drenii. “You two must have heard the talk going around here!”

“Yeah, well, I don’t listen,” replied Megramar.

“Neither should you, My Lady,” urged Twella. “You shouldn’t let them get you down. You’ll win this race just like every other race!”

“They’re right!” called a nasally voice. A male Goblin then came forward. “Don’t listen to those saps! Think positive!”

“...Since when have YOU been one of my boosters, Tormo?” hissed Drenii.

“I’m a friend and I care, My Lady!” insisted the Goblin, Tormo. “Pay no attention to your naysayers! You can win! I believe in you!”

“What are you up to, you green runt?!” snarled Twella as she stood to her full height, which was at least 1½ times the average height of a human.

“Nothing,” replied Tormo. “Can’t a friend wish their friend luck?” Drenii then blew a loud raspberry.

“Twella, sweetheart, could you prepare the bath?” she requested. “I need to unwind from whatever stress Tormo caused me in the short time he was here.”

“At once, My Lady,” confirmed Twella as she and Drenii departed the gardens. Once they were out of earshot, Tormo sighed.

“Poor sap,” he whispered to Megramar. “She’s going to get her tail handed to her on a silver platter.”

“...Are you the one behind the rumors that she’s not feeling well?” hissed Megramar.

“Look, if she needed a bath after sitting,” remarked Tormo, “she’s not doing well. Take my advice, bet on the Mystery Camel.”

“The what?” quizzed Megramar.

“The Mystery Camel!” repeated Tormo. “Fastest camel ever! Trust me, a smart man like you needs to make a safe bet!” He then scuttled off, leaving Megramar to ponder.

* * *

After story time, Arsha and her spouses decided to go their separate ways. She went to the _Endeavor_ and completed some paperwork, a must for any captain, regardless of social status. After that, she was invited by Marshii to play some poker with her, Bashoon, and Thengo. Bashoon dealt out the cards as Arsha observed something. “Ensign,” she called, “I’ve just now started to think about how I’ve never seen any female Goblin with their hair down. They always wear it in a bun as I do.”

“Loose hair leads to loose ends, thus leading to too many questions,” answered Bashoon. “A bit of Goblin philosophy, Ma’am.”

“It’s also tidier,” mused Marshii.

“It’s like our own little club,” joked Arsha.

“The Bun Club!” suggested Bashoon. She, Marshii, and Arsha laughed at that. Arsha then noticed something.

“Counselor, is everything all right?” she quizzed, still giggling a bit.

“I don’t know,” muttered Thengo as she placed her bet. “I’ve always been suspicious of a woman wearing her hair in a bun.”

“Suspicious?” repeated Marshii.

“Yeah, like they’re hiding something,” elaborated Thengo.

“Hiding?!” yelped Bashoon, a little offended.

“Don’t be absurd!” snapped Marshii as she called. “The bun is an ancient and proud tradition!” Thengo hummed half-heartedly.

“Some of the most distinguished women in history have worn their hair in a bun, Thengo,” helped Arsha while she called as well.

“I know,” conceded Thengo, “it’s just that, after the advent of women’s rights, buns became something of a fashion statement.”

“I am NOT concerned with fashion!” hissed Bashoon as she raised. “To a Goblin woman, a bun is a symbol of neatness.”

“Of order,” supplied Arsha.

“Sure, like there aren’t any distinguished women that let their hair down,” mumbled Thengo as she called Bashoon’s bet.

“Thengo, it sounds like you think of the bun as an affectation,” observed Marshii as she called.

“I do,” confirmed Thengo. “There’s nothing wrong with that, it’s like men with beards. I just think you bun-wearers should admit it.”

“My bun is NOT an affectation!” replied Arsha, hotly, as she called.

“Then you wouldn’t mind letting it down?” asked Thengo.

“In a Falgreth minute!” boasted Arsha. “I’ve just grown used to it.”

“Then let’s up the stakes a bit,” declared Thengo. “If I win, you bun-wearers let your hair down for the rest of the festival.”

“I don’t do one-sided bets,” replied Bashoon. “What are you giving up if you lose?”

“I’ve always wanted to see her natural hair color,” mused Marshii.

“My red hair is a shade that clashes horribly with my pink wardrobe,” answered Thengo. “Couldn’t wait to dye it when I was old enough.”

“Now I’m curious,” chuckled Arsha.

“All right, if one of you wins,” replied Thengo, “my hair goes back to its pumpkin orange color for the rest of the festival. Are you in?”

“I’m in!” declared Bashoon.

“Me too!” replied Marshii.

“You’re gonna lose,” remarked Arsha. “I’m in.”

“Ensign, your hand?” offered Thengo.

“Four of a kind,” replied Bashoon as she revealed four 8’s.

“Beat my flush, will you?” grumbled Marshii.

“Looks like Bashoon has the hand to beat,” remarked Arsha as she set her full house down.

“You’re bluffing, Counselor,” declared Bashoon. “Dalengor has a contact that can supply you with hair dye remover.”

“Tell her to hold off on that,” countered Thengo as she revealed her straight flush. Marshii whipped out her scanner and checked for any hidden cards. After she got the readout, she drooped her shoulders, sighed, then undid her bun, letting her hair fall. Arsha and Bashoon grumbled as they did the same. After she did, Arsha repined her hairpiece near her ear. “...You know, you girls pull off the long hair pretty well,” praised Thengo.

“Thanks,” mumbled Arsha. Just then, Nazay slithered in.

“Captain, I need to...” he trailed off as he saw the now bun-less ladies. “Er...did you three lose a bet or something?”

“You had a question, Commander?” quizzed Arsha, not wanting to answer that one.

“It’s about what Drenii and I have heard in Barmek’s,” explained Nazay. “No one’s betting on her! There’s some camel that’s supposed to be the fastest camel alive! On top of that, a Goblin named Tormo’s saying she’s not feeling well! It’s starting to affect her!”

“Tormo?” repeated Bashoon. “Short for a Goblin? Wears a thin mustache? Pudgy?”

“Exactly. Someone you know?” asked Nazay.

“My ne’er-do-well uncle on my mother’s side,” groaned Bashoon.

“Any members of the crew believing the rumor and not betting on Drenii?” asked Arsha, pinning her hairpiece to her waist.

“Commander Sindii, Lieutenant Drolo, Lieutenant Ganthar, and Ensign Drega,” replied Nazay.

“Bashoon and I will have a chat with them,” declared Arsha. She got up to find the crewmembers with Bashoon following her.


	34. Chapter 34

When Mr. Barmek heard from Bashoon about the rumor going around, he noticed that a few royals were swallowing the rumor. As Queen Dimorea, King Fordro, King Fornam and Queen Twundrii, and Queen Lurmir took a table in the restaurant, he overheard their conversation and approached them. “Excuse me, my Lords and Ladies,” he called, “but what’s this I hear about everyone not betting on Drenii despite her impressive win record? You DO realize her feelings are a bit hurt?”

“Mr. Barmek, we understand that you wish to encourage diversity across ages,” rumbled Dimorea, “but you must understand that she is not getting any younger.”

“Besides,” supplied Fornam, “you, of all people, should see that betting on something or someone with the odds 100 to 1 against them would lead to ruin.”

“100 to 1?!” yelped Mr. Barmek. “Says who?!”

“Says Tormo,” explained Twundrii.

“...Tormo,” sighed Mr. Barmek.

“Do you know him?” asked Twundrii.

“My wife’s brother,” replied Mr. Barmek. “A ne’er-do-well. My friends, DON’T, I repeat, DON’T take his bets! You’re being swindled!”

“The facts are not in Drenii’s favor,” grunted Dimorea.

“Oh?” quizzed Mr. Barmek. “Tell me, what’s the supposed safe bet?”

“The odds are in favor of his mystery camel,” explained Lurmir. “4 to 1. Supposed to be the fastest camel around! You should get in on that!”

“So, what’s the camel look like?” asked Mr. Barmek.

“Pardon?” quizzed Fordro.

“I mean,” elaborated Mr. Barmek, “did you see this camel with your own eyes before making a sizable bet?”

“Of course,” replied Fordro. “Actually, no, wait, I didn’t.” He got a funny look after admitting that. “Come on, someone must have.”

“I didn’t,” revealed Twundrii.

“Nor me,” answered Fornam.

“Did you see it?” asked Lurmir to Dimorea.

“You are the one who told me about it!” reminded Dimorea.

“I thought so,” remarked Mr. Barmek. “Sounds like you’re being played for saps.”

“Well SOMEONE must have seen that camel!” thundered Dimorea as she slammed her fists onto the table. Just then, the door chimed, announcing a customer. It was Tormo.

“Korsak!” he called to Mr. Barmek. “My dearest brother-in-law! I heard you were in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop by!”

“Tormo, old friend, good to see you!” replied Mr. Barmek. Tormo was still grinning, but his eyes only showed confusion.

“This is new,” he mused. “Usually, you would hurl something at me and tell me to bugger off.”

“Me?” quizzed Mr. Barmek. “My own brother-in-law? You’re mistaken. I was just talking about you to these fine rulers and they want to see you.” Tormo’s grin vanished as he saw the aforementioned royals approach him with murderous intent.

“We want to see the mystery camel!” boomed Dimorea as she cracked her knuckles.

“My Lords and Ladies,” begged Tormo, “I can’t do that! It’ll spoil the mystery!”

“We’re gonna spoil your head in a minute!” roared Fornam as his teeth took a greenish tint, putting his venom glands into overdrive.

“Show us the camel,” threatened Lurmir, “or we take back our bets and turn your booth into a pile of splinters!”

“Okay! Okay!” agreed Tormo. “But I must warn you, the mystery camel is a dangerous beast! I have to make sure it’s all safe! Give me until midday, then meet me by the abandoned barn near the Great Lake!”

“You have until midday,” warned Dimorea. “This had better be one scary camel!” Tormo gulped. He could feel his position deeply.

* * *

Irmalii was in a large tub that her wives filled with their own bodies. Relaxing in slime is said to be very therapeutic, especially if said slime has a core. Swamfur leaned her head on Irmalii’s shoulder as Qwendo played with Irmalii’s hair. Twelmak noticed Irmalii to be deep in thought. “A Tin for your thoughts?” she quizzed.

“I’ve been thinking about the cases that were supposed to be for local law enforcement,” replied Irmalii. “I just don’t know how this all started. It’s like Realmfleet’s either taking those cases from us or we’re too lazy. I don’t know.” Just then, someone knocked on the door. “Yes?” called Irmalii.

“It’s Hanako,” answered the person. “May I come in?”

“One minute, Your Majesty!” yelped Irmalii as everyone got out of the tub. Irmalii snapped her fingers, making her dress appear on her body quickly. “Come in!” she then called. Hanako then came in.

“I understand you’ve been having some feelings towards Realmfleet?” she quizzed.

“...Arsha told you,” guessed Irmalii.

“Arsha told me,” confirmed Hanako. “Captain Ralmamp, I understand that you feel as if Realmfleet is muscling in on local law enforcement, an understandable concern, I assure you. Let me also assure you that there ARE some cases a bit much for normal law enforcement. Although, I must question you signing off a robbery as a Realmfleet case.”

“...What?” quizzed Irmalii.

“The robbery at Twenzek’s,” elaborated Hanako. “The watch-maker?”

“...You mean the robbery 20 years ago?” inquired Irmalii.

“No, the one that happened last night,” replied Hanako, getting confused.

“...Your Majesty, with respect, what in the Depths are you talking about?” asked Irmalii.

“Irmalii, don’t you remember?” answered Hanako. “You signed the transferal form for Realmfleet to take care of a robbery at Twenzek’s last night.”

“I never...WHAT?!” yelped Irmalii.

“Are you doing a bit here?!” quizzed Hanako. “Irmalii, you transferred that case to Realmfleet!”

“No, I didn’t!” insisted Irmalii.

“I can prove it!” declared Hanako. “Let’s go to me and Elgrad’s cottage!”

* * *

While that was going on, Malnar and Gorfanth were helping a Naga man out. He was engaged to a female Troll who wanted to be married in traditional Under-realm fashion. The whole thing is performed, yes, performed in a play that depicted how the first King and Queen of the Under-realm came to consummate their love. That was done after a massive fight where their enemies swarmed the castle and tried to kill everyone but failed once the King and Queen entered the fray. Malnar and the Naga, Kurdu, were practicing with magical constructs of the enemies that swarmed the castle and stormed the throne room. The two were using large swords to end their enemies’ lives. Once the last soldier had fallen, Malnar turned and spoke in the Under-realm language. “Jeter toket ganki koldi damku galti rekek ganki bamte damku geotu danme gafta genla rekek ganki genla koldi kentakenta makormakor” (What speaks your heart?!) she shouted to Kurdu.

“Kirpa geotu toket rekek ganki genla koldi damku galti rekek ganki...ganki...bamte damku kirpa g...geotu g...g...galti genla lakun makor rekek makormakor” (My heart speaks my pride!) stumbled Kurdu.

“Makor danme rekek damku geotu danme gafta genla galti genla lakun makor rekek damku galti rekek ganki bamte toket danme aenzi danme genla kentakenta makormakor” (Does your pride speak honor?!) roared Malnar.

“Z...z...zempu rekek koldi kirpa rekek damku...damku toket d...d...danme jeter...” (Let me show...) fumbled Kurdu.

“Stop!” called Gorfanth. Kurdu sighed in relief as Malnar rolled her eyes. “Kurdu, you say the King’s words, but don’t give them feeling! You don’t give them any PASSION!” admonished Gorfanth.

“Having to learn the Under-realm’s language isn’t helping my performance!” argued Kurdu.

“Don’t think of this as a performance!” urged Gorfanth. “Put yourself into the King’s head! Imagine yourself in the castle, long before the Realms even thought about the Realmgates! There you are, at the dawn of the Under-realm’s dominion! Countless soldiers stormed the castle with intent to kill the King and Queen! The Royal Guard fled, leaving the King and Queen to defend themselves with whatever could pass for a sword! It was in the castle that they committed themselves to the greatest romance in Under-realm history!”

“Zeme remi lepu retu lepu retu nopo lepu foro lepu feni lesi saka zapi lesi retu endeende ” (This is ridiculous!) hissed Kurdu in the Mid-realm language. “My tail is soaked in blood, the floor is littered with corpses, death’s stench is permeating throughout this place, and you want me to feel ROMANTIC?! Why am I putting myself through this?!”

“Because, later that night,” answered Malnar, “like a pair of cats in heat, the King and Queen leapt on each other and stripped one another, making love right there in the throne room! Nowadays, that part is left for the honeymoon, but battle STILL gets that drive going.”

“It does, huh?” mused Kurdu. “...Once more.” Just then, Arsha came in. Malnar stifled a giggle as she found Arsha’s current hairstyle funny.

“Malnar,” called Arsha, “did you talk to your dad lately about Captain Jensho?”

“The Under-realm’s Royal Guard Captain?” quizzed Malnar. “No, why?”

“Because Rokalla’s informed me that normal law enforcement has a rash of laziness, passing on their cases to Realmfleet, even the small time ones!” replied Arsha. “I think Orbak would rest easier if he knew his Royal Guard isn’t lazy.”

“Yes, he DOES tend to prefer to use Realmfleet as a last resort, like the Falgreth Affair,” mused Malnar. “Excuse me.” She departed from the group to contact her father.

“Excuse me as well,” bid Arsha as she left Gorfanth and Kurdu.

* * *

Meanwhile, around midday, at the old barn near the Great Lake, the source of life for the Oasis, Tormo had gathered the doubting royals. “Okay, we are here,” grunted Dimorea. “Let us see the camel.”

“Now!” barked Lurmir.

“SSHHH!” hissed Tormo. “Keep it down! I don’t want to keep reminding you that the camel is dangerous! The slightest noise will set it off and I can’t be responsible for what happens! Now, we’re just gonna tip-toe, peek through the cracks, and...”

“QUIT STALLING!” roared Twundrii.

“We’ll make all the noise we want!” shouted Fornam.

“I’m warning you,” hissed Tormo, “keep it down or you’ll...!” He didn’t get very far as angry camel noises erupted from the barn! Other noises, like abandoned tools crashing on the walls, shook the barn as if it were alive!

“BY THE HEIGHTS!” yelped Lurmir. “IT’S GONNA KICK DOWN THE BARN!”

“Hey, Tormo,” gulped Dimorea, “do you have that crazy camel secure in there?!”

“She must have broken loose,” remarked Tormo. “Well, my Lords and Ladies, want to sneak a peek?”

“Maybe we shouldn’t upset the camel any further before this weekend’s race,” gulped Fordo.

“Do you want to see it?” asked Lurmir.

“No,” replied Dimorea. “I have seen enough!”

“Me too,” muttered Twundrii.

“We believe you,” Fornam declared to Tormo. “Come on, you guys, we better go.” The royals departed, leaving Tormo alone. The noise in the barn had died down, so he approached it and knocked. A male Camel Anthro poked his head out.

“How did it go?” he asked.

“Smooth as Drider silk,” reported Tormo with a grin. “Nice job on the noise, Tensur.”

“Well, I DO have a temper,” replied the Anthro, Tensur. “Might as well put it to good use.”

“All right, let’s review the plan,” declared Tormo. “Start off strong at the beginning.”

“Right, she needs a run for her money,” agreed Tensur.

“But, once you’re in the high dunes, let her pass you,” continued Tormo. “Remember, our organization needs Drenii to win.”

“Then our organization gets all the goodies that were bet on me, the mystery camel!” declared Tensur. “Man, Dr. Borg will be pleased!”

* * *

After the law enforcement laziness scandal was revealed to have permeated throughout the Realms, the royals were NOT happy. All law enforcement agencies were guilty in some measure, so a new stipulation was made. From now on, all cases would go to the Royal Guard Captains of the Over, Mid, and Under-realm royal families to be triple-checked for any forgeries and their decision would be final on whether or not a case would be escalated to Realmfleet. Rokalla announced Realmfleet’s unanimous support of that decision, since the minor cases they had received in the past had distracted them from more important duties, such as ending the scourge all Splitter Branches represent. After the meeting had adjourned, Irmalii sat in a shady spot to think. Arsha approached her. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“To be frank, I’m still disgusted that law enforcement was that lazy,” replied Irmalii. “I’m also angry at myself for thinking Realmfleet was muscling in on our territory when it wasn’t Realmfleet’s fault.”

“We were all duped,” muttered Arsha.

“...Yeah, we were,” sighed Irmalii.

“...Wanna go shop around the booths?” suggested Arsha.

“...Yeah,” replied Irmalii. “Zwelmam has a few dress ideas and could use some fabric and dye.” They got up and headed to the booths. As they browsed, Bashoon came up.

“Captain, permission to make a crazy bet concerning the mystery camel?” she requested.

“For what reason, Ensign?” asked Arsha.

“I saw the outline of my uncle in the old barn by the Great Lake,” explained Bashoon, “and he was talking to a Camel Anthro. I believe he’s got some scheme involving swindling people and would like to make my bet the last possible bet to disrupt his scheme.”

“How crazy are we talking?” inquired Arsha.

“...The ship,” mumbled Bashoon.

“Speak up, Ensign Barmek,” ordered Arsha.

“The ship,” repeated Bashoon in a clearer voice.

“...Are you talking about the _Endeavor_?!” yelped Arsha.

“Captain, I understand this is unorthodox,” interjected Bashoon, confirming Arsha’s suspicions, “but I know my uncle. If one makes a crazy bet at the last possible minute against who or what he says is a safe bet, he’ll panic and do something to ruin himself.” Arsha considered her next actions. “The crew IS willing to go along with it,” continued Bashoon.


	35. Chapter 35

The day of the Regatim Camel Race had arrived. Everyone had gathered behind a rope line while the camels and Drenii took their positions. Tormo and Tensur saw the crowd. “Good, no one can get a good look at me,” observed Tensur. “Well, wish me luck at losing!”

“Hold it!” called Tormo.

“Now what?!” snapped Tensur.

“You’re not leaving until you tell me what you’re gonna do!” hissed Tormo.

“Come on!” protested Tensur. “We already discussed it last night! Multiple times even!”

“All those people placed their bets on you, right?” reminded Tormo.

“Right! I’m the mystery camel!” replied Tensur.

“And?!” asked Tormo.

“It’s only been 25 hours since last night’s discussion!” protested Tensur. “As soon as the race hits the high dunes, I let Drenii pass me because no one bet on her! Then, when she wins, we collect all the money and pay off Dr. Borg! Happy?”

“Happiness with you is temporary,” remarked Tormo. “Hit the road!” Tensur headed off to his position. “Try not to draw attention to yourself!” called Tormo.

“Yeah, yeah!” Tensur snapped back as Tormo ran back to his betting booth. As he arrived, he turned the sign to “OPEN”.

“Two minute warning!” he called. “Last chance to bet on the Regatim Camel Race!” Just then, Bashoon approached with a grin. “Bashoon! My favorite niece!”

“There you are, Uncle Tormo!” greeted Bashoon. “I was afraid I’d missed you!”

“I had it open just for you and your parents!” replied Tormo. “I had a feeling at least one of you would show up. So, is this a social call?”

“No, it’s business,” replied Bashoon. “I’m here to bet.”

“Is it a big one?” quizzed Tormo.

“A real big one,” assured Bashoon. “Captain Arsha Royana herself granted me permission to shoot the works!”

“...Are you saying...?” gasped Tormo.

“Feast your eyes!” declared Bashoon as she held up a piece of paper with her signature on it. “This is my marker for the Realmfleet Skyship, _Endeavor_ , registration CRS-2784!”

“My dear niece, you’ve declared an excellent...!” began Tormo.

“And I’m betting it all on Drenii to win!” interrupted Bashoon as she slammed the marker down.

“Wh...wha...?” stammered Tormo.

“I understand the payoff is 100 to 1,” remarked Bashoon as she sauntered off. “See you in the winner’s circle! Oh, and for your sake, my dear uncle, you better have the funds to cover that bet!” Once she was out of sight, Tormo decided now was a good time to close his betting booth and rush to Tensur.

* * *

“Could we have everyone behind the ropes, please?” called the announcer. “We’re about to start the camel race! Did the mystery camel show up yet?” Tensur poked his head out. “Good! Okay, this is it, folks! On my signal!” Tormo then tapped Tensur on the shoulder. Tensur looked and tried to wave him off.

“Get out of here!” he hissed.

“There’s a change of plans!” replied Tormo. “You have to win!”

“What?” whispered Tensur.

“Bashoon was granted permission to bet the _Endeavor_ on Drenii to win!” explained Tormo. “You gotta beat her! We’ll be ruined if you don’t!”

“On your marks!” called the announcer. “Get set!”

“Let me on!” snapped Tormo as he clambered onto Tensur’s back. “I’m helping!”

“Hey! Get off!” he snapped.

“GO!” shouted the announcer. The gates opened and Drenii and the camels took off. The crowd roared in jubilation to see them go at such a fast pace.

“Who’s first?!” called a spectator.

“It’s Drenii!” called another.

“No, it was the mystery camel!” argued a third.

“Everyone!” called Merrim. “Follow me to the finish line! We’ll get a good view of who’s first there!” Everyone left the stands and followed Merrim to the stands at the finish line.

* * *

“Go! Go! Go! Win! Win! Win!” urged Tormo as he slapped Tensur’s hump.

“Will you cut that out?!” snapped Tensur. Neither were aware of Drenii approaching them until she spoke.

“All right, little miss mystery camel!” she hissed. “I think it’s high time I got a good look at you!”

“KEEP AWAY FROM HER!!” yelped Tormo as he leaned heavily on Tensur’s hump.

“I SAID, CUT THAT OUT!” shouted Tensur as his hand reached for Tormo. Unfortunately, he lost his balance and crashed into Drenii, causing all three to tumble down the dune...right into a spot belonging to a species that, up until now, was declared extinct, a Sphinx resting ground. The impact caused the Sphinxes to wake up suddenly.

“GET OFF ME, YOU FAT MORON!” shouted Tormo.

“I see that hand, mystery camel!” roared Drenii.

“I’m not a...uh oh!” gulped Tensur as he saw that his glove was off. “Er...I can explain!”

“Camel meat!” shouted a Sphinx. All three then saw the Sphinxes and gasped.

“Impossible!” breathed Drenii. “You’re supposed to be extinct!”

“Camel meat!” repeated another Sphinx.

“Yes, it IS a camel meet!” replied Tensur, fear gripping his heart. “And, if I wanna win, I gotta get back on the path!” He grabbed Tormo and took off.

“WAIT FOR ME!” shouted Drenii as she followed them.

“Was...that a Naga?” quizzed a Sphinx.

“Should we...go back to napping?” asked another.

“Why should we do that?” protested a third. “We haven’t had a decent meal in months! GET THEM!” The Sphinxes ran after the camels, some staying on the ground while others took to the air.

* * *

“Hold on, everyone!” called the announcer at the finish line. “I think I hear them coming!”

“That was fast!” remarked Malnar.

“There they are!” shouted Arsha.

“Here they co...wait, is that a Camel Anthro near Drenii?!” roared Dimorea.

“That cape belongs to the mystery camel!” shouted Lurmir.

“We’ve been tricked!” screamed Twundrii.

“Guys, can we save revenge for later?” gulped Merrim.

“Why?!” demanded Dimorea.

“Because I think I see hungry looking people from a race thought to be extinct right behind the racers!” explained Merrim as she drew her wand.

“Are those...Sphinxes?!” yelped Lurmir.

“THEY’RE AFTER THE RACERS!” called a spectator.

“WEAPONS!” shouted Merrim as she fired a magic bolt at a Sphinx. The shot hit the Sphinx’s wing and it fell onto its compatriots on the ground.

* * *

“SHE’S GAINING ON US!” wailed Tormo as Drenii drew closer.

“OUT OF MY WAY, CHEATERS!” shouted Drenii as she passed them. Nearer and nearer to the finish line as wand fire attacked the Sphinxes behind her. Nearer, nearer, nearer, until...”HA! I WON!” declared Drenii as she slid across and past the finished line. She skidded to a stop and drew her own wand to fire on the Sphinxes until they could be contained. The Sphinxes stopped their advance and waited at the edge of the town. People were catching their breath as they processed the scene. “...WOO HOO!” cheered Drenii as she danced in happiness. “BEST! RACE! EVER!” Merrim just fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

After the racers were checked over to make sure none of them had any injuries, Merrim and Arsha approached the Sphinxes staying on the edge of town. “I am Merrim Laumfim, Queen of the Regatim Oasis! Explain yourselves!”

“My name is Tursu,” answered the lead Sphinx, “Queen of the Sphinxes.”

“We were under the impression your people were extinct,” remarked Arsha.

“Not extinct,” replied Tursu, “merely hiding.”

“Well, attacking our livestock and nearly killing some of my subjects,” hissed Merrim, “was not the best way to come out of hiding! Why did you attack?”

“We have been starving in the sands,” explained Tursu. “Your livestock would have been the only decent meal we’ve had in months.”

“Why have your ancestors believed eking out a meager existence away from a decent source of water was a good idea?” demanded Merrim.

“Because it was the only way to fight the Sickness,” replied Tursu.

“...Some kind of virus?” asked Arsha.

“Yes,” confirmed Tursu. “It attacked our people around the time you thought us extinct. It was an artificial virus that spread through touch. It destroyed our bodies, ravaged our genetic codes and cellular structures. Our ancestors had left the Oasis to try and find a cure. They built a machine that projects a barrier and keeps us from crossing into any densely populated areas.”

“And keeping you away from any decent source of protein,” realized Merrim.

“Yes,” replied Tursu. “We’ve long been cured but the barrier is still up. That’s why we cannot enter your town. Our ancestors destroyed their notes on the barrier’s operation. You and your livestock can pass through freely, we cannot! We’ve been reduced to picking off any sickly animals and making plants two thirds of our diet! We simply have no other way to survive!”

“I have a great...sympathy for what you’re going through,” hissed Merrim, “but future attacks on our livestock need to stop. We can help you lower the barrier.”

“...I fear that is impossible without making us extinct,” sighed Tursu. “The generator is tied to the survival of our species. The only way to lower it is to kill us all.” Merrim looked at the Sphinxes, starving and forced to be alone.

“...I only speak for the Oasis when I say we can at least offer non-Sentina livestock,” she offered. The Sphinxes looked at her with hope. “One condition, though, you must not attack those who bring the livestock.”

“Agreed!” answered Tursu.

“My people can certainly help,” offered Lurmir.

“My wife speaks for me,” supplied Ormu.

“Queen Tursu, you are no longer without allies,” offered Arsha. “I’m sure Realmfleet can help you lower the barrier without committing genocide.” Tursu sniffed.

“Thank you,” she sobbed. “All of you!” She spoke for all Sphinxes.

“I have a little too many non-Sentina cattle,” offered a farmer.

“A little too many non-Sentina camels for my family,” answered another.

“Bring your excess here,” ordered Merrim. “These poor people need meat.” The farmers hurried off to do so.

“I always like it when negotiations are completed with both parties benefitting,” sighed Drenii. “Now, where’s that cheater, Tensur?! I need to get my coils around him!”

* * *

Tensur was found alone and promptly arrested for deceiving the public and the visiting royal families. The people of the Regatim Oasis were calling for his blood, but Merrim wouldn’t hear of it. “Death would be an escape for him,” she announced. “He will be working to pay you all back by splitting his time cleaning the castle under our harem’s watch and working the Traversing Tail’s bar.”

“For how long?!” demanded a Naga.

“Until we say so!” answered Drenii.

“And if we’re paid back?!” called another Naga.

“His service is still tied to our word,” explained Merrim. “So it may be a few years after he pays you back until we release him!” The crowd seemed to be placated by that.

“NEVER!” shouted Tensur as he struggled to get out of Drenii’s coils. “I WON’T DO IT! YOU CAN’T MAKE ME!”

“The way I see it,” hissed Drenii as she tightened her grip, silencing him for a bit, “you’re lucky to be alive!”

“You’ll be in the dungeon until after the closing ceremonies!” declared Merrim. “Guards! Take him away!” The guards grabbed his arms and dragged him all the way to the dungeon. “If only we grabbed Tormo as well,” sighed Merrim.

“We’ve already issued an arrest warrant for him,” answered Elgrad.

“I can convince Daddy to issue a warrant for him as well,” supplied Malnar.

“I doubt any of my parents would argue against issuing such a thing as well,” continued Lardeth.

“So, not exactly what I wanted to show you guys for our Mid-Union Festival,” sighed Arsha.

“Don’t worry, I can safely bet that the next one will be better,” chuckled Foresna.

“I’ll take that bet,” giggled Falnii. Everyone had a laugh after the bet related jokes and Arsha brought her fiancés into a hug.

* * *

“Okay,” Tormo gasped to himself. “It’s all here and I’m far enough away.” He took out a communicator and keyed in a channel code. “This is Tormo, calling Dr. Borg! Dr. Borg, come in please!”

“Dr. Borg receiving,” replied the cold voice of Dr. Cytanek Yavenag Borg. “Report.”

“I have 75,000 Gold from the Mid-realm festival!” reported Tormo. “A little more than our arranged deal, but it offers more money to obtain resources with!”

“Excellent,” praised Dr. Borg. “You shall be a splendid member of my council. Are you near a Realmgate?”

“Affirmative!” confirmed Tormo.

“Then return to base immediately,” ordered Dr. Borg. “We have plans to make.”

“At once!” complied Tormo. He activated the Realmgate and returned to Dr. Borg’s lab.


	36. Chapter 36

It was evening on the Festival’s last day. The Closing Ceremony was set up. Arsha had put her hair back into its signature bun since the bet she made with Thengo was over. All of the royal families had taken their seats and were ready to begin. Merrim had taken the podium to give her speech. “Quite the interesting festival this year,” she began. “I will admit, the race was a little soured by the scandal, but I can’t say that it was entirely unsuccessful. When trouble came at us, what happened? Like our sister Realms, we banded together to get answers. Only through unity could we make this festival possible, only through unity can we get answers, and only through unity can we achieve anything. Yes, some may say that we need freedom more than anything, but freedom and unity aren’t mutually exclusive. With the rediscovery of the Sphinxes, we need to unite with them so they can regain their long-denied freedom. To that end, I will be making frequent visits with our excess livestock to help negotiate better relations. May the Sphinxes join us in next year’s Mid-Union Festival. With that said, it’s time to close this one.”

“Would the reigning monarchs please stand and introduce themselves?” called the announcer. Merrim started.

“I am Queen Merrim Laumfim of the Regatim Oasis!” she proclaimed. She and her family and Royal Guard Captain then produced balls of light and encouraged them to float high above the crowd.

“I am King Fornam Erremak of Varshenta Beach,” announced Fornam. His family and Captain followed Merrim’s example.

“I am King Dranser Ironfist of the Borompek Dwarf Kingdom,” called Dranser. More lights joined the others.

“I am King Slamfal Dromema of the Borsootha Slime Oasis,” introduced Slamfal. More lights.

“I am King Drogo Eragar of the Slempay Kingdom,” proclaimed Drogo.

“I am Queen Lurmir Sklandar of Aridu,” called Lurmir.

“I am King Derromer Hejek of the Gafinar Cecaelia Kingdom,” introduced Derromer.

“I am Queen Dimorea Handra of the Glasna Kingdom,” rumbled Dimorea.

“I am King Vorko Caldora of the Kurontar Sea Merfolk Kingdom,” announced Vorko. “I don’t think we need to strain any vocal chords or put people to sleep by announcing our names.” That elicited a chuckle as the Caldora family and their Royal Guard Captain offered their lights.

“I am King Emberam Tormote of the Midoran Forest,” called Emberam.

“I am King Dremek Hanradar of the Borthoo Jungle,” introduced Dremek.

“I am King Dremmir Jahelma of the Algarda Merfolk Kingdom,” announced Dremmir.

“I am King Dwermal Galmudii of the village of Rokanth,” proclaimed Dwermal.

“I am Queen Hindra Havemik of Galthar,” called Hindra.

“I am King Elgrad Royana of Largandra and of the Mid-realm,” finished Elgrad. All the lights offered by the royals and their Guard Captains hung in the air far above the crowd.

“Now, to finish things off,” called the announcer, “the Crown Princess of the Mid-realm shall finish this evening!” Arsha stood up and raised her hand, snapping her fingers and causing the lights to explode into fireworks! It was a spectacular sight, with colors across the spectrum dancing over the crowd and causing a tremendous noise!

“So beautiful!” breathed Malnar. The show lasted a good while before ending. Everyone applauded wildly at the show. Once the rush died, everyone headed back to their ships. Arsha, her spouses, her parents, Irmalii and her wives, Nazay, and Merrim headed in the same direction. The Royanas and Ralmamps were the first to bid goodbye as they arrived at their ship, the _Sky Dancer_.

“When your tour ends,” promised Irmalii, “we’re gonna watch _Dr. Snood_ until our eyes fall out!”

“I’d like that,” answered Arsha.

“Goodbye, my Precious One,” bid Hanako as she and Elgrad hugged Arsha.

“Good luck, Captain,” bid Elgrad.

“Thank you,” replied Arsha. “And I’ll see you around!” The embrace was broken off as Elgrad led his family and friends onto the _Sky Dancer_. The next ship was Malnar’s, the _Meteor_. She and Gorfanth hugged their lovers goodbye.

“May our separation be temporary,” bid Gorfanth.

“If you guys can make time out of your busy schedules,” offered Malnar, “I’d like you all to come for my birthday in a few months.”

“We’ll have to check with Realmfleet,” replied Lardeth, “but I see no reason to refuse.”

“Neither do I,” agreed Arsha.

“We’ll try to make it,” promised Falnii.

“I’d never miss it!” chuckled Foresna.

“Then good luck and farewell!” called Malnar as she and Gorfanth boarded the _Meteor_. Next up was Foresna’s ride, King Dwermal’s ship, the _Chaser_.

“Look at you!” Arsha remarked to Foresna. “Traveling in luxury!”

“It’s a chance most peasants would jump at,” agreed Foresna. “I’m gonna be taking a carriage ride back to the farm after that.”

“Lucky guy!” chuckled Lardeth. “See you later!”

“Bye!” called Foresna as he followed Dwermal up the _Chaser_ ’s ramp. Next was the _High Sky_ , Lardeth’s ship. He and Falnii gave Arsha one last hug goodbye.

“Hopefully, we’ll meet in Wysper City,” suggested Lardeth.

“If Realmfleet allows it,” replied Arsha.

“See you later,” bid Falnii.

“Goodbye,” returned Arsha. Falnii and Lardeth then boarded the _High Sky_. Arsha, Nazay, and Merrim then reached the _Endeavor_. Merrim gave one last hug.

“Come home soon,” she begged.

“As soon as I’m able,” assured Nazay.

“Don’t stop calling me,” urged Merrim. “It’s all I have.”

“Every day, my dearest Desert Rose,” promised Nazay. They kissed, then broke off the embrace. Arsha and Nazay then boarded the _Endeavor_ and headed to the bridge.

“You’re a lucky man,” observed Arsha.

“You’re not exactly lacking in luck yourself, Captain,” replied Nazay.

“...Yeah, you’re right,” conceded Arsha. They soon arrived at the bridge and took their positions. Shalvey, Malak, and Oak were already there. Arsha settled into the Captain’s chair and Nazay took the helm.

“New mission from Realmfleet,” reported Shalvey. “We’re to deliver some equipment from the Haldebor Drider Caves to the All Ones Cathedral in the Galdredan Lava Kingdom.”

“Elmpam’s stomping grounds,” mused Oak.

“Nazay, lay in a course for the nearest Realmgate,” ordered Arsha, “then make all available speed for the Haldebor Drider Caves.”

“Laying in a course,” replied Nazay.

“We’ve just been given clearance on departure flight path two,” called Shalvey. “Transferring to helm.”

“Flight path received and course laid in,” reported Nazay.

“Nice and easy,” directed Arsha. The _Endeavor_ ’s mighty engines then exerted power to lift itself off the launch pad as its landing struts retracted into itself. It then moved itself onto the designated flight path and followed it out of the Regatim Oasis’ airspace on course for the nearest Realmgate.


End file.
